Ascendance of the Demon Dragon Gods
by SSG-Goku3397
Summary: AU! Natsu and Wendy has a grand fate that is intertwined. Meeting at a younger age and becoming mates, they are raised by both Igneel and Grandine. Armed with the Three Slayer Magicks, they will change the world! Strong!Natsu!Wendy! New Lore! NatsuxOlderWendyxUltearxOlderMeredyxOlderCheliaxLucy pairing. ON HAITUS! WILL BE BACK SOON!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

 _A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!_

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Prologue**

" **Karyū no Hōkō** …" called out a young boy with pink hair as he breathed out a massive gout of orange-red flames at a mountaintop. The gout of flames collided with the mountain peak in a massive explosion of flames. A large red dragon observed the aftermath and was surprised to see that nearly half of the peak was demolished.

"I must say brat! In under two years, you have progressed more than I hand hoped for. At this rate, you will learn and master everything I have to teach you in couple of more years. After that you will have to start creating your own spells and train to increase your magic container, if you want to keep getting stronger," The red dragon said with a proud smirk.

"Thanks Dad you are the best!" The newly named Igneel the dragon puffed up his chest at the praise from the pink haired boy when he saw a dragon approaching them. "Natsu, stand behind me. We have another dragon approaching."

"Really Igneel," the boy named Natsu asked as he quickly hid behind his father's leg and peeked out as he tried to spot the approaching dragon. Moments later a white dragon with feathers landed in front of him and his father.

"Greetings Fire Dragon King Igneel, may I ask why you thought it funny to blow up a mountain peak so close to my nest?" the white dragon asked with a sweet voice, but with an undercurrent of terrible consequences if the answer does not agree with her.

"Greeting to you as well Sky Dragon Queen Grandine, to answer your question, it wasn't I who blew up the mountain. It was my son Natsu, who blew up peak during training." Igneel explained pointing to the pink haired boy peeking from behind his leg. Grandine looked at the boy in surprise, thinking to herself that though the boy did not look like much, he was radiating immense magic power for his age.

"That's all good and well, but I would appreciate that you didn't train near my nest. I have recently adopted a young child no older than three years of age and she needs her rest after learning the basics of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Now if you are done training, why don't you and your son come to my nest? I need to talk with you about something important Igneel!" Natsu looked up at the majestic female dragon with awe. She must be the most beautiful dragon in existence, Natsu thought with childish innocence. Igneel nodded his head in acceptance.

"Brat, get on my back! Grandine lead the way and we will follow!" Igneel exclaimed as he got on all fours and waited for Natsu to get on his back. Grandine nodded her head and took off towards a mountain to the north west of their current perch. After Natsu was secure on his back, Igneel jumped off the cliff they were sitting on and hurtled down towards the spiky ground only to start climbing into the air a couple of feet from the tallest of spikes.

"YAHOO THAT WAS GREAT IGNEEL, CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"

"Pipe down brat! We need to get to Grandine's nest. She has important things to discuss with me and you can have lunch while we talk!" Igneel exclaimed in frustration before sighing, "If you are good, they we will see about a repeat when we return home, how about it?"

"I promise I will be good!"

"That's all I ask Natsu," while Igneel said that, he was thinking of the mischief that Natsu tended to get into without even trying. How can a child barely four years old can come across both a demon and a god on the same day and still survive to tell the tale is mindboggling?

There was a small wooden hut built near the base of the mountain and out of the hut ran out a small blue haired toddler. The child took one look at Igneel and promptly screamed. She quickly turned to Grandine and ran towards her. "You don't need to fear him my child. Neither Igneel nor his son will harm you. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The bluenette turned towards the red dragon and saw a pink haired boy about three years her senior walk forward a bit. She stared at the boy for a couple of moments before walking forward a couple of steps and bowed.

"Hello! I am Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you!" the young girl said as she straightened up.

"Hi! I am Natsu Dragneel and this lump of scales is my dad, Igneel!" Natsu said with a grin only to be slapped into the ground by Igneel's tail. When Igneel removed the tail, Natsu jumped up and glared at the smirking red dragon. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"What have I taught you about respect?"

"That if I want to be respected, I must respect in return, now when was I disrespectful in my intro… intor… introduction?"

"What did you introduce me as?"

"As a lump of scales… oh, right I forgot again!"

"You did that on purpose! You do that just to get under my scales. If you introduce Nakama like that, your Nakama will not respect you." Natsu nodded his head before turning to Wendy, who watched the interaction between father and son with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that! Me and Dad always get into silly quarrels like that," Natsu grinned at the young girl who offered a shy smile in return. Natsu walked forward and offered his hand to the girl who took it hesitantly. As soon as their hands touched, their eyes became blank. As if in a trance, Natsu kneeled down and both proceeded to sniff each other at the neck.

"Grandine, is this really happening?" Igneel asked alarmed at the interaction between his son and the white dragon's daughter.

"I think it is," exclaimed the white dragon, "but to think that mates meeting so young. I didn't think the instinctual urge to claim a potential mate appeared in hatchlings as young as them!"

"What should we do?"

"Do Igneel? We do nothing! Have you forgotten what happens when a claiming ritual is interrupted?"

"Both participants become violent and tend to awaken their Third Origin under the influence of instinct. I did not ask that we interrupt the ritual; I asked what we tell the hatchlings. I doubt you have taught her about mating yet and I don't plan to teach that to Natsu for a couple of more years yet!"

Both dragons watched on as the pink haired boy opened his mouth and channeled his magic to his canines, causing them to become fangs, fangs that glowed with an orange-red aura of magic. Wendy copied Natsu's actions, her fangs glowing with a sky blue aura of magic. As one, they proceeded to bite into each other's neck. After they separated, their fangs red with blood, the bite marks glowed with white magic before sealing up. In places of the bites, there were tattoos instead. Both children fell unconscious after that causing Igneel and Grandine to approach their young charges.

They picked up their respective child and peered at the mate mark on the kid's respective necks. They saw that the tattoo on Natsu's neck was a dark blue and silver roaring dragonhead with violet, silver, and black wind flowing through its open maw. Wendy on the other hand had a red and gold dragonhead with reddish violet, golden, and black embers sparking in its maw.

"Interesting mark your child has Grandine. It seems that she has the hidden potential to learn Sky God Slayer Magic and has a slight affinity with Sky Devil Slayer Magic. You have chosen a perfect heir to pass on your legacy to."

"Thank you for the compliment Igneel, but you have also chosen well. Look at your son's mark." Igneel did as asked. After a couple of moments of staring with abject curiosity, he grinned with pride.

"It seems that he already possesses the potential to learn both Purgatory Devil Slayer Magic and Flame God Slayer Magic himself. At least implanting those lacrima he was given won't have a negative effect on him," Igneel mumbled to himself but Grandine heard him. Staring at him with wide-open eyes, she sputtered before regaining her composure.

"Did you find Natsu with both a Purgatory Devil Lacrima and a Flame God Lacrima as well?"

"No the kid went out to the forest one day and returned with both lacrima. He said that the Fire Demon King Efreet and the Fire God Adranus gave them to him. At first I didn't believe him, but he was able to tell me exactly what each lacrima was and what type of magic it would give him if I implanted it in him."

"Interesting," Grandine mumbled before straightening up and carrying her daughter to her hut. She easily picked up the roof and put young Wendy on the hay bed. She then motioned for Igneel to do the same for Natsu. After both children were put to bed, Grandine lumbered away a slight distance and waited for Igneel to reach her. Clawing a circle of runes into the ground, she energized the circle with her magic, causing them to glow.

"There! Now we can talk without disturbing the hatchlings."

"Right, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"I will come to that but first; you said that Natsu said he met both the Fire Demon King Efreet and the Fire God Adranus, right?" Igneel nodded his head in agreement, not knowing where Grandine was going with this. "Wendy was brought to me by a Goddess, the Sky Goddess Nut to be exact. She told me that young Wendy had a grand destiny, so I should teach her well. Before she left, she handed me two lacrima. One contained her own brand of magic, Sky God Slayer Magic. The other she said contained the magic of the Wind Demon King Pazuzu, Sky Devil Slayer Magic that she obtained before slaying the vile demon." Igneel looked at her incredulously.

"And you just took her in, just like that, on the word of a self-proclaimed god?"

"Don't patronize me Igneel. I know the difference between the auras of a God and a God Slayer. She did not ask much of me either. She asked me to raise and teach Wendy. I was looking to take in a child anyway, this made it easier." Grandine glared at the red dragon.

"I am not patronizing you Grandine. I am just shocked that a Goddess decided to descend to Earthland. I thought that they follow the rule of non-interference very rigidly, only intervening when a major taboo is broken?"

He is right! I didn't think much of it at the time, but why did a Goddess come down and leave Wendy in my care? Grandine thought but before she could reply, a smooth male voice spoke with an underlying tone of authority. "Nut just followed my orders. Ankhseram has gone rogue and hidden in the body of a mage, who has broken the taboo of life and death. While the normal punishment would have been being cursed with immortality for a thousand before suddenly withering away in extreme pain, Ankhseram has decided to curse the poor child with his black magic and then possessed the child."

"You speak of Zeref! What does that have to do with Wendy? By the way, who are you?" Grandine snarled.

"It's not Wendy, not directly at least. It is young Natsu Dragneel. The younger brother of the cursed mage. He was brought back to life. He is the only one capable of slaying his brother, and end his suffering. As one of his destined mates, she is indirectly connected with all this. That is how her own destiny is intertwined with Natsu's. In addition, to answer your final question, I am Aleph Null. I am also known as Primitus. I am the Prime God." Both dragons started at the male silhouette that was veiled by strong light.

"Why would someone of such importance come to us?" Igneel asked cautiously. He knew he was strong but he was not arrogant enough to ignore the gap between the god standing before him and regular gods. Gods he could fight and come out relatively unharmed.

"I came to answer the questions that were floating around your heads."

"I understand why you decided to help Natsu by giving him a nudge here and there, but why not let things happen naturally?" Grandine asked with Igneel nodding along with her.

"I could have let fate take its course, but then many innocents would fall to Ankhseram's rage. Innocents who would have lived fulfilling lives if Zeref was given a just punishment."

"Then why not handle Ankhseram yourselves?" Grandine asked with curiosity.

"We could, but then the ancient laws that magic itself governs would have to be broken. Let me tell you that breaking such laws have unforeseen consequences. Bending them are easier and safer for the world. Who knows what would happen if we gods break such laws." Aleph Null said with a grave voice.

"Didn't Ankhseram already break the laws?" Igneel asked with a serious face.

"Yes he did and so his black magic has lost a lot of potency. It can still drain away the life of those it is casted upon, but those with strong life force, strong magic and pseudo immortals like you will easily resist the life drain. The laws have forced him to become weak, but at the cost of weakening the barrier between life and death."

"That is not really reassuring, but I understand why you don't want to take direct action against Ankhseram. Now should we inform our hatchlings of their destiny?"

"Heavens no! Not until Natsu is ten cycle old. Let them develop naturally. Having knowledge of such a destiny would be a burden and may lead them to fail in fulfilling it. I would still urge them to learn both human and draconic history, languages and traditions. They will need it and I would try to gather as many unhatched dragon eggs as you can in the next few years if I was you. Then seal them into a dimensional void that only Natsu and Wendy can access and only if they do it at the same time. Ankhseram is manipulating things to remove the greatest threat to his existence."

"What do you mean? Why do we need to gather and seal away the eggs?" Grandine asked with alarm.

"The traitor plans to have the mate of a young dragon slayer die at the hands of an arrogant dragon so that he comes to hate all dragon kind. The slayer will then proceed to slaughter all dragons, good and bad, alike. You cannot interfere with this, as it would alert the traitor to my meddling. In addition, when Zeref comes by with a plan to kill Acnologia, which is what the slayer will call himself by at the time, accept it. That will be Zeref and not Ankhseram controlling him. That is all I can say to help. I have bended the rules enough as it is, I can't do that again for a couple of centuries again or risk breaking them." Aleph Null said before he faded away into thin air.

"What should we do Igneel?"

"We just accept it. What he said is troubling, but I doubt he would want harm to come to our hatchlings. Not with the amount of risk, he and the other gods took in bending the ancient rules. Now the question is; did he manipulate events to have the hatchlings marking each other so young or was it spontaneous?"

"Whatever the reason, they are claimed already, but I think that we should wait to tell them the meaning of what happened till they are a little older." The red dragon nodded his head in agreement.

"They will want to be close to each other now, so should I move here? Or will you join us at our den?"

"I think that it is better to be here in the then up in a cave in the mountains. What should we do about gathering the eggs?"

"Natsu is strong enough to protect himself and Wendy from anything weaker than a year-old whelp. I say we leave them here from time to time and work in gathering the eggs form agreeable mothers. We should gather the council as well." Grandine nodded in agreement and stopped powering circle of runes causing them to stop glowing. "Wait! Why did you want to speak with me so urgently?"

"I wanted to ask if you have finally reconsidered to accept me as your final mate, are you?"

"You know why I don't claim my final mate. Ignatia and Alextrassa sided with the anti-human faction and I ended their lives with my own claws. Soon after Crystallus also died in the war and Glecumenes was killed as she tried to save that Rosemary Village form those marauding slayers. I fear that I bring only death to my loved ones. I don't want to lose you as well Grandine!" Igneel exclaimed with sorrow as Grandine watched with pity. After letting the red dragon mourn his lost mates, Grandine nuzzled him as she tried to console the distraught red dragon.

"I somewhat understand you pain. I did lose my brother and my adopted son, but I still took in Wendy and I have been the happiest I have been after losing them both. Taking Natsu in has filled in some of that void, didn't it Igneel?"

"Yeah it did but please stop trying to make me reconsider my decision on mates. I know that we are mates, my instincts call for you, but I can't watch you getting killed by being involved with me."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? You know that we Dragons cannot take a mate who is not meant to be. I always dreamed of making a nest with my mate and then having hatchlings of my own. If you do not accept, then I will slowly wither away from the grief of rejection. You know this. Most dragons will not ever reject their mates, but you are doing exactly that. Just because you are a male dragon royal allows you to take up to five mates, does not give you the right to reject one of them. If you truly cared for me, you would just accept me!" Grandine growled before lumbering away.

* * *

A pair of volcanic black eyes opened up to stare at a straw roof of a hut. The owner could feel that he was lying on something soft and from the smell. He would say hay. He tried to get up only to realize that a small warm form had latched onto himself. Looking down, he saw a mess of dark blue hair laying on his chest. At first, he panicked, before he realized it was only the young girl he met earlier that day, Wendy. Carefully getting out of the little girl's grip, he walked out of hut to come face to face with the white dragon, Grandine was her name, he realized.

"Um… Hi! Wendy is still sleeping! Have you seen Igneel?" Grandine laughed at the scared expression on Natsu's face before she lowered her head to his level.

"Your father has decided that you both will live with Wendy and me from now on. Why don't you wash up at the lake and come back here? I will give you some of the meat that has already been cooked. As for Igneel, the thick headed idiot went back to his den to get a few things." Natsu nodded his head with a wide grin on his face and ran off towards the lake. By the time he returned, Grandine had laid a large slab of cooked meat on a banana leaf and motioned for Natsu to dig in.

As Natsu was finishing his dinner, Wendy emerged from the hut. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, so did not see Natsu until she fell on top of him. The first thing she realized that her lips were touching something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see that she was kissing Natsu. A massive blush formed on her face as she jumped up with an embarrassed "eep!" and turned around showing him her back.

Natsu was not any better, as his face resembled that of his father as he touched his lips. Unknown to him, Wendy was mirroring his actions, touching her lips with her chubby fingers thinking of how pleasant it felt. A gruff laughter broke both of them from their thoughts. They looked up in unison to see Igneel laughing at their embarrassment, with Grandine giggling away with more composure.

"They just marked each other yesterday, yet they are already so close, that they are kissing. I didn't expect your daughter to be so bold Grandine!" Igneel choked out through his laughter causing both Natsu and Wendy to become redder that Igneel himself.

"Stop teasing them Igneel. You know as well as I do that the whole incident was an accident. Thought it won't be long before they will crave such intimacy from their mate!" Grandine said with a smirk. At first, it seemed that Natsu and Wendy were about to faint before what Grandine said caused them to overcome their embarrassment.

"What do you mean mate? I haven't marked Wendy as my mate!"

"Neither have I marked Natsu as mine! How can we be mates?"

"Neither of you remember marking each other right after you shook hands?" Grandine asked with concern. When both children shook their heads no, she sighed before straightening up.

"It seems that you two were entranced by your instincts. Look at each other's necks. You will see your respective marks." Grandine said and waited for the kids to follow her advice. Both kids turned and carefully observed the marks on their partner's neck. Instinctively both knew what the tattoos meant and whose it was.

"Why does my mark have black and violet wind?" Wendy asked poking the mark with a finger. Not even realizing that she unconsciously accepted that it was she who gave Natsu the mark. Natsu repeated the sentiment and asked why his had black and reddish violet flames.

"The black and violet elements signify Devil Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic. Both of you have the potential to learn those two types of slayer magic as well in addition to your own Dragon Slayer Magic. Now do not think about them yet. We do not know much about them, but they are similar to Dragon Slayer Magic. You will have to learn to access them yourselves, but only when you are older. Now quickly finish dinner and get back to bed. We will start training both of you harder from tomorrow." Igneel's stern tone caused both children to quickly run toward the cooked meat and devour it within moments. After bidding goodnight to their respective foster parent, they quickly laid down on the hay bed and snuggled up to each other without even realizing what they were doing.

* * *

" **Tenryū no Hōkō** …" a blue haired girl cried out as a massive twisting blast of silver wind flew out of girl's mouth only to be countered by a wall of golden flames.

" **Fire Make: Lance** …" called out a pink haired boy as he moulded his magic into a collection of intricate spears made of red flames. The flame lances flew towards the girl put a fist on the palm of her other hand and went through a complex sequence of hand signs before calling out, " **Tenryū no Nejire Kabe**!" A massive wall of swirling silver-blue wind formed in front of the girl. The fire lances were easily absorbed into the wind wall, which glowed golden red before dispersing.

"Great job Wendy! You finally have Wind Make Magic down well enough to combine it with your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. How about your Metsuryū Ōgi?" The pink haired boy praised causing the girl called Wendy to blush.

"How about I show you Natsu! **Metsuryū Ōgi: Shōha Tenkūsen** …" Wendy called out as she spread out her hands and a sky blue magic circle formed under her. A wall of silver wind formed around her and a large boulder. She then moved her hands in a counter-clockwise manner ending up with her right palm facing the rock. The wall of wind contracted before launching in a massive beam of fast swirling silver wind from Wendy. When the beam dissipated, the huge boulder was reduced to rubble. Natsu clapped at her performance before hugging her.

"You did very well Wendy! I am very proud of you. Not only did you keep up with me in the spar, you even showed that you have mastered one of your advanced slayer spells. Now how about Dragon Force!" Natsu grinned causing Wendy to huff in annoyance.

"You know that I can barely hold it for a minute. My body hasn't matured enough to hold it longer." Natsu chuckled at the girl's annoyed countenance.

"I know but that minute can mean the difference between a win and a loss. Why don't you try to cast your hidden form spell? I promise to catch you if you lose consciousness again." Wendy looked on with a sceptical expression before smiling and nodding her head.

She stood up, walked a few feet away from Natsu, and crouched down. She gathered a massive amount of Ethernano as feather like scales formed around her wrists and ankles. Her hair and eyes turned pink and dark blue and silver scales formed on her skin. Jumping up into the sky, she spread out her hands behind her as small twisters of silver winds formed around her arms. She quickly whipped her arms forward calling out " **Kakureta soragata - Tenryū no ikari**!" The two separate twisters merged into a massive spiraling column of deathly sharp wind blades that easily reduced the section of the forest the spell was targeted at, to tinder. Natsu watched on with awe of the little girl and her destructive powers.

As the spell ended, Natsu looked up to see Wendy dropping out of Dragon Force and falling towards the ground. Without moving, he whipped his hand forward launching a whip of crimson flames that wrapped around the girl and pulled her to him. He easily caught Wendy in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. Natsu saw that Wendy was breathing hard and had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

"My, it seems that you really pushed her this time!" Natsu turned to see Grandine and Igneel sitting on their haunches grinning at the duo. "He sure did! You know that she is three years younger than you right. You have to wait three more years before her body is ready to master Dragon Force. You should have had her train her Sky Dragon Queen Mode. That is more important at the moment."

Natsu did not agree with Igneel. "She doesn't have enough magic to properly use it at the moment. I would prefer she has mastered a minute of Dragon Force that an unreliable Sky Dragon Queen Mode. She can at least use it to get out of a pinch or survive long enough for me to reach her. Even I have to use Fire Dragon King Mode sparingly in fear of using up all of my magic. I will not truly be able to use it for four more years. Wendy will take seven more before she can use it freely. I plan to start helping her with her Devil Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic from tomorrow."

"So you have already mastered the basics of those two?" Grandine asked looking surprised.

"Yep! The secret was to separate their unique magic signature from my Dragon Slayer Magic signature. That is the most difficult part. After separating them, it was similar to learning Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu grinned causing both dragons to grin as well.

"That's good Natsu, but you will have to take care of Wendy from now on. It is time already. Do not tell her or any other Dragon Slayers you meet what happened to their dragons. In addition, remember to activate the seal engraved on your backs only after Acnologia has been slain. I hope you remember everything we taught you?" Grandine asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do and I promise to make sure that Wendy is well taken care of. What kind of mate do you think I am? However, I will not lie to Wendy when she asks what happened to you two. You don't have to worry though; I will tell her not to let the other Dragon Slayers know what we know."

"That's all we ask Natsu. The others are already gathering at the rendezvous point. I just came from there after dropping off Anna Heartfilia. We must get there before Acnologia gets wind of our plans." Igneel explained. Natsu nodded his head as he jumped up onto Igneel's back clutching Wendy to his chest.

"Let's go you two I am ready and Wendy will be safe with me." Grandine and Igneel nodded their heads before rising into the sky. They quickly flew south-west from their position towards a valley nearly unreachable by humans. After half-an-hour of rapid flying, both dragons descended towards a large clearing. In the clearing, three dragons were already waiting. A massive dragon with iron-grey scales. This was Metalicana the Iron Dragon. With him was, a wild black haired boy with black metal piercings, his son Gajeel Redfox.

Beside the Iron dragon sat an equally massive white dragon with grey-white fur covering his head, back of his neck and wings and a patch of fur on his chest. He had branched antler like horns and a sharp snout. This was Wiesslogia the White Dragon. On his back laid a young boy with blonde hair, three years younger than Wendy. This was Weisslogia's foster son Sting Eucliffe.

The final dragon was a massive black one that seemed to be wreathed in shadows. This was Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon and in his arms slept a black haired boy, his foster son Rogue Cheney. With the three dragons stood a black haired man and a blonde woman with a massive chest. The woman and twelve golden keys in her hand.

Landing with muted thumps, both dragons greeted their fellow dragons before turning to the two humans. "I hope your plan works Zeref Dragneel because if it fails, then Acnologia will remain a terror unopposed for the rest of eternity."

"Anna Heartfilia and I have worked together on the Eclipse Gate and are sure that it will work as planned. We cannot say for sure how far into the future you will be sent, but it will be around four hundred years. Our target is the 7th of July, X777. It will all depend on Anna's descendent." The man called Zeref said in a monotone.

"You have nothing to fear Fire Dragon King Igneel. Just walk through the gate and you will appear here four hundred years in the future." The woman named Anna Heartfilia said with confidence as she proceeded to open up the gate. A massive metal gate with twelve keyholes. She pulled out twelve golden keys and channelled her magic through the keys. The gate glowed as it open revealing a white void of light.

"Yahoo! Let's get going Igneel!" Natsu cried out in excitement causing everyone to turn to him. After a couple of moments of silence, every dragon and human other than Grandine gave Igneel a sceptical look.

"Wasn't he supposed to be asleep?"

"Natsu is mature enough to know not to speak of this to anyone. He helped me hash up parts of the plan himself, so I find it a moot point to put him to sleep, when he already knows what's happening."

"Natsu you must not let the other Dragon Slayers know. I and Skiadrum have altered our respective son's memories to them having slayed us on our request." Weisslogia explained to which Natsu nodded his head.

"I don't care if Gajeel finds out or not, but tell him only after he grows older. Also, let him advance himself. Do not be a guide for him if you have learned more about Dragon Slayer Magic. Let him grow at his own pace."

"Do the same for our son's as well Natsu. They may be young, but they are Dragon Slayers. You know how the Slayers are, how Dragons are?" Skiadrum said with Weisslogia nodding in agreement.

"You have my word that I will not guide them and neither will Wendy." All three dragons nodded in relief before Metalicanna asked, "How far have you mastered your magic?"

"Mastered the basics, the Metsuryū Ōgi, Fire Dragon King Mode and Dragon Force. I also created Fire Make Magic and helped Wendy create Wind Make Magic."

"Ugh… So tired!" Natsu stopped and looked down to Wendy stirring in his arms. "Had a nice nap?"

"Natsu? Where are we?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"The plan is being enacted. I was just letting the other dragons know how much I know. Anyway, she has mastered the basics, the Metsuryū Ōgi and is working on mastering Dragon Force. She doesn't have the stamina to really use Sky Dragon Queen Mode yet." Wendy just glared at Natsu for revealing her abilities, while her pink haired mate just kept grinning.

"You two must be the most powerful Dragon Slayers since Acnologia and the most prodigious ones as well. Keep up the good work. Igneel may have taught you all the spells he knows, but you can always create others. Now we must get going, as Anna Heartfilia is straining in keeping the gate open for so long." Weisslogia said as he walked through the gate followed by Skiadrum and Metalicanna. All three carrying their son's with them.

"See you on the other side you three!" Grandine called as she walked through the gate. Igneel, Wendy and Natsu nodded their heads to Zeref and Anna before walking through the gate.

"Bye Anna-sensei! Aniki!" Natsu and Wendy said just before they vanished into the gate.

"So Igneel told him! I wish he did not. Now I may never be free of this curse." Zeref lamented.

"Don't worry about it. If he really is as mature as Igneel said, then he will do what is right. Zeref make sure that the twelve keys are spread out all through Earthland so that others may find the joy of being a Celestial Spirit Mage. I shall join them in the future." Anna said as she threw the twelve golden keys to Zeref and ran towards the closing gate. The gate closed with a massive clang just as Anna ran through.

Zeref looked around the empty clearing before he sighed and said, "I will make sure that only the worthy will get their hands on your golden keys Anna. And Natsu, my dear Brother, get stronger than me and final put me out of my misery." Zeref then turned around and walked in a random direction.

* * *

"Layla-sama are you alright? You used only Eleven Keys to open this gate!" Exclaimed Spetto, one of Layla Heartfilia's servants as she ran forward to support Layla.

"I am alright Spetto. Just tired from the excess magic I used to substitute Aquarius's Key that Grammi has. We have to do it now; we can't wait for it to reach us." Layla said as she started at the open gate. After a few minutes, the first Dragon walked out. A black dragon, then a metal-scaled dragon followed the white dragon. After that metal dragon, another white dragon walked out, this one looking more like a bird. Finally, a red dragon with a cross-shaped scar on his face walked out. Before the gate closed, Layla saw a human looking much like her walked out as well.

"I am surprised to see you following us Anna Heartfilia!" Igneel exclaimed with a slight inquisitive tone.

"I came because I felt that I will be needed. What are you dragons going to do?"

"I and Grandine will take our hatchlings to my old den. We hid something is there that shall be of use to the two." Igneel said as he and Grandine flew off into the sky.

"Good bye Anna-sensei and Miss Heartfilia! We will see you again in the future!" Exclaimed Wendy from Igneel's back as she cuddled into Natsu's chest trying absorb as much heat as she could form her mate.

"Truly thank you Anna Heartfilia and her descendant. Because of you two, the first section of the plan succeeded. Hopefully this will allow the young hatchlings to become powerful enough to easily defeat Acnologia and Zeref." Grandine called as she became enshrouded in an orb of blue light before she raced off towards Igneel.

"We also share Grandine's sentiments for your help. Now we must go before the night breaks into dawn. The Ritual must be done at that exact time," Weisslogia said as he and the other three flew up into the sky before flying off towards their old dens.

* * *

"Uggh!" groaned Natsu as he tried to sit up, only to be nearly dragged down again by a weight. He looked down to see Wendy clutching him like a lifeline while crying in her sleep. With a sad smile, Natsu leaned down and nuzzled his face to Wendy's exposed neck, right where his mark was. This seemed to calm down the sleeping girl and cause her to stir. "Sleep well Wendy?"

Wendy looked up at Natsu before burying her face into Natsu's chest and started to cry. Natsu laid his cheek on the distraught girl's head as he hugged her. After a few minutes, the girl finally calmed down. "There, there! They have not really left us, have they? We will see the again."

"But…" The girl sobbed, "The next time we see each other, would be the last time. You know what they said. They are using this to prolong their life. After they leave our bodies, they will fade away after their magic is all used up!"

"You know as well as I do that death is inevitable. Dragons may seem immortal, but they are pseudo-immortal beings. Even gods can be killed. We just have to accept that Grandine and Igneel's time has come and they are trying to prolong it as long as they can, so that they can be of use to us. So that we do not have to face off against Acnologia alone. We also have the duty to help raise the next generation. The five hundred eggs that they have sealed into a timeless dimension with the magic circles engraved on our backs being the only keys to access it. We also have to take care of this egg. Grandine and Igneel's unborn child. Our unborn sibling." Wendy lowered her head for a few moments before looking up with a genuine smile gracing her pink lips.

"You are right Natsu. We should be happy that we would get to see them once again before they fade away. So let us get going. We need some way to earn a living, so staying here will be useless. Are you going to carry the egg?" Wendy asked as she stood up, drying her tears with the palms of her hands. Natsu smiled at her as he stood up and walked over to the egg lying on a reed nest, resting on a bed of warm coals.

Picking up the egg, Natsu and Wendy walked off towards the cave. Walking in, Wendy walked over to a hidden nook in the cave and channelled a bit of her Dragon Slayer Magic into the small magic seal engraved on the wall. The seal glowed white before the wall crumbled into dust leaving behind a large chamber. Natsu walked into the chamber and lit his fist on golden fire. The light from the fire reflected off a massive amount of gold nuggets and jewellery.

"Let's take some of the larger nuggets with us Wendy. That should tie us over for some time, which is after we sell them." Wendy nodded her head, grabbed a couple of handfuls of the larger gold nuggets, and placed them in cloth bags that hung from both their waists. When they were half-full, Wendy nodded her head and walked out of the chamber. Natsu followed her and handed over the egg to her. He then ran his hands around the entrance of the chamber looking for the hidden seal.

"Ah here we go!" Natsu called out as he channelled a bit of his magic into the seal. The entrance glowed with a golden light before it solidified into a plain rock wall. "Now let's head out, shall we Wendy!"

"Yep Natsu!" Wendy said as she handed the egg over to her mate. They then walked out of the cave and headed towards the town they smelled was nearby.

* * *

It was a few hours since Wendy and Natsu started walking towards the town. They were passing through a massive forest when their enhanced senses picked up someone close by. Natsu and Wendy tried to sense the person's magic when they gasped. "I didn't know that normal humans could get so strong, especially those who aren't Slayers?"

"I don't know Natsu, but let's not enrage the being. We can take him on together but the egg may be harmed." Natsu nodded his head as he and Wendy tensed. A few moments later, a small old man walked through a bush. The man was wearing a white shirt with some kind of black symbol on the chest. Over it, he was wearing an orange jacket and was wearing orange shorts. Atop his head was blue and orange jesters hat and his feet were adorned by pointed shoes. Natsu and Wendy subconsciously let off a bit of their contained magic causing the old man to look at them in surprise.

He saw a young pink haired boy wearing a red shirt, yellow shorts and red shoes. He also had a scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck. He was carrying a huge egg with pinkish red markings. The boy looked no more than twelve years old. Beside the boy stood a girl younger than him, probably nine or ten. She wore a white shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes. The girl's long blue hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white fluffy ribbon. A tattoo of red and gold dragonhead with reddish violet, golden and black embers sparking in its maw drew his eyes. What surprised the old man was the amount of magic the kids were giving off and their tense stances.

"Hello! My name is Makarov Dreyar. Are you lost?" Makarov asked putting up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

After a few minutes of contemplation, both the girl and boy relaxed. "The names Natsu Dragneel and this is my first mate Wendy Dragneel!" the boy, Natsu, said with a bright grin, causing Makarov to raise an eyebrow at the strange introduction. The girl, Wendy, huffed at the boy before smiling as well.

"We are a bit lost! Do you know in which direction the nearest town is?" Wendy asked, her brown eyes glistening a pleading look. Makarov sighed before he nodded.

"Why don't I take you there? I was heading there anyway!"

"Sure lead on old man!" Natsu exclaimed only to be punched in the rib by the girl. "It's not polite to call Dreyar-san an old man!"

"Don't worry about that child! I find it refreshing that someone calls me by something other than Master or Saint Dreyar. The amount of respect becomes tedious after some time." Makarov said laughing. "Now why do you want to go to the town?"

"We were hoping to find some kind of job to support us. All we have is some gold left by our foster parents, but that won't last forever," Natsu said as Makarov nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you two mages? If so, then why don't you join a Mages Guild? You can find work there." Natsu and Wendy looked surprised before smiling. Makarov was hoping that both would ask more and his hopes were answered when Wendy asked him to elaborate and then recommend a good Guild.

"Well the atmosphere of Guilds varies from Guild to Guild. Some have professional atmosphere; they are the ones that do not let someone underage join. Then there are some that take in anyone and do not limit their members to jobs suited to their abilities. That causes many mages to die or get hurt. Then there is Fairy Tail. The Guild I am the master off, I may be biased but at Fairy Tail, we treat each other as family, though we limit our mages to the jobs they can handle. Fairy Tail is the second strongest Guild now, only being surpassed by Phantom Lord, but just barely. You are welcome to join if you want, or you can search out a guild on your own. I would recommend Fairy Tail though. The Phantom Lord Guilds Master Jose Porla is a bit cruel."

Natsu and Wendy looked at each other and used what little bit of Telepathy Magic they knew to discuss their options. _"We should accept Master Makarov's offer. He seems like a good person and he seems to care for all the mages in his guild. He was giving of a similar vibe to Grandine when he was talking about his Fairy Tail. What do you think Flame-head?"_

" _What do we have to lose? We can always leave if we do not like it there. We may even meet kids our age; friends are something we sorely lack."_ Wendy nodded to Natsu before turning to Makarov.

As they were talking telepathically, Makarov looked with an impressed expression. These two know a bit of Telepathy Magic, this is surprising. Thought Makarov to himself. He saw Wendy nod to Natsu before turning to him. "We would be delighted to join Fairy Tail!"

"Then let's head to the Train Station. We will catch a train directly to Magnolia and Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed as he hugged Wendy and clapped Natsu on the shoulder.

* * *

"Here you go Natsu!" Wendy said as she casted **Troia** on her nauseous mate. Natsu's head glowed with sky blue magic before his nausea vanished. He thanked Wendy but made no effort to lift his head from her lap. The dragon egg was in Makarov's grasp. "You will have to train that motion sickness out. **Troia** will lose its effectiveness after some time.

After a few hours of travelling in silence, Makarov asked Natsu and Wendy the question that had been bugging his mind since meeting them. "What were you two doing in the forest and with this egg? It seems to be the egg of a Wyvern."

"We grew up around the forest and mountains. We were raised by Dragons you see!" Wendy claimed cheerfully. "They were dying, so they sealed themselves within us using the **Dragon Soul** spell to prolong their lives. We were heading towards civilization as that was what Grandine and Igneel wanted of us." Makarov nodded his head in understanding.

"And the egg is not that of a worthless Wyvern. It was Grandine and Igneel's only egg. Their only offspring. Our sibling to be exact. We promised to raise the egg and then the dragon that will hatch from it. That is why we have it. The egg is close to hatching as well." Natsu explained with a sombre expression. "That egg contains the last true dragon."

"What about Acnologia?" Wendy and Natsu's expressions became severe. "The traitor, Acnologia, was a Dragon Slayer. He became a dragon from over use of his magic. He is not a true dragon. He did not transform using the **Saigo no Metsuryū Ōgi:** **Ryū keijō** to become a dragon. He let himself be consumed by his powers and became one."

"That's shocking information," Makarov said taking a shaky breath. "So you both are Dragon Slayers! Am I correct?"

"Yeah we are. I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic while Wendy uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. I also know the basics of Flame God Slayer Magic and Purgatory Devil Slayer Magic. Wendy is going to start learning Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Devil Slayer Magic soon," explained Natsu shocking Makarov.

"We also created Fire Make and Wind Make Magic, which we are still developing, so we can't say how far we have mastered it and how much potential these molding magic have. Oh, right! We also know a bit of Telepathy Magic!" Wendy added causing Makarov eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. After recovering, Makarov sighed.

"I just hope that you two don't become as destructive as some of the other younger members. After you two get your Guild Marks, I want both of you to head to the training grounds. I will test you to what rank you two will be at, from the small amount of magic, I felt from you two; I would say that you two would easily be a B-ranked mage."

"If you are judging from the time we met, I would like you know that we weren't even releasing a tenth of our power. Well I was, but Natsu didn't." Wendy said as she combed her fingers through a sleepy Natsu hair. "I don't know how we measure up against normal mages, but Dragon Slayers, especially those who have mastered their basics are usually much stronger than most mages their ages. That is same with all Slayer Magic users. Devil Slayer, God Slayer or Dragon Slayer."

"I see, so that's the true power of a proficient Slayer. No wonder Acnologia is that strong. To have nearly eradicated the Dragons singlehandedly. Ever since you told me that he was once a Slayer, caused me to think how he was that strong. I thought that he used some kind of dark rituals to strengthen himself."

"Now you know the truth, but please don't tell anyone what we said. They are Dragon and Dragon Slayer secrets. Its best people do not know, or the greedy ones would try to replicate Acnologia's feat and that is not good. In addition, do not worry about us causing destruction Master. Grandine trained us to use the bare minimum of magic to take down our opponents. She always said that only an idiotic brute would use power instead of finesse."

"We can kill a fly sitting on a leaf from a hundred yards away with a single roar and not damage the tree or the leaf." Natsu said as he sat up. "Are we nearing our destination? The train is slowing down."

"Yes we are! Welcome to Magnolia Natsu and Wendy." Makarov said as he waved his hand towards the window. The looked and saw massive city with a sprawling river flowing through it. Both Wendy and Natsu stared with childish wonderment at their first sight of a major city.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** **Japanese Spell Translation _s_****

 ** _Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar_**

 ** _Tenryū no Hōkō = Sky Dragon's Roar_**

 ** _Tenryū no Nejire Kabe = Sky Dragon's Twisting Wall_**

 ** _Metsuryū Ōgi: Shōha Tenkūsen = Dragon Slayer Secter Art: Shattering Light - Sky Drill_**

 _ **Kakureta soragata - Tenryū no ikari = Hidden Sky Form - Sky Dragon's Anger**_

 ** _Saigo no Metsuryū Ōgi: Ryū keijō = Final Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Form_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! I hope you like this new story I have been planning for some time now. Please remember to leave Reviews. The more Reviews I get, the faster I will publish another chapter, though I will try and keep it on a monthly schedule.**_

 ** _SSG signing off._**


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Fairy Tail

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome to Fairy Tail**

Natsu, Wendy and Makarov stood in front of three storied building with a FAIRY TAIL sign above the guild halls doors. An orange banner with the Guild Sign was hanging from the third floor. Natsu and Wendy started with excitement and apprehension. "Don't worry you two! As I have said, Fairy Tail treats members like family. You two will be welcomed with open arms." Makarov said as he walked up and pushed the doors open.

Walking in after Makarov, Natsu and Wendy were amazed to see so many people eating, drinking, talking and quarreling. They were shocked out of their staring when a red haired, armor clad girl walked up to them and greeted Makarov. "Welcome back Master! Hope you had a good journey!"

"Sure did Erza my dear. I found two new recruits as well. Say hello to Natsu and Wendy Dragneel." Makarov said as he pointed to the duo of dragon slayers. "They have massive potential and have recently lost their foster parents. Why don't you introduce them to everyone and then bring them up to the bar to get their marks? I have to see where I left the stamp at." Makarov said as he walked up a set of stairs. Before he disappeared from sight, he turned to the two newcomers. "Natsu, Wendy! Try not to kill Gray when you meet him. He has a bit of a subconscious stripping habit."

Natsu and Wendy nodded their heads before turning to Erza. "Hi I am Natsu Dragneel!"

"And I am Wendy Dragneel!"

"Nice to meet you!" Both said bowing, or in Natsu's case nodding his head at the redhead, as the egg in his hands prevented him from bowing.

"Erza Scarlet!" The girl said smiling before her expression turned serious. "I hope that you two won't cause trouble in the Guild. Some of the hotheads here start brawls that I make a point to end. I hope that neither of you will start one?"

"We won't start a fight, but we will end them." Wendy said with Natsu nodding in agreement.

"Then come on! I will introduce you to everyone our age." Erza said leading the duo o wards a table in the back of the Guild. Sitting there was a girl with brown hair and eyes shuffling a pack of cards. Beside the girl was another girl with blue hair reading a book. There was an orange haired boy and a black haired boy sitting beside the blue haired girl, quarreling. And finally a black haired boy was sitting there with only a pair of shorts on. "Everyone these are Natsu and Wendy Dragneel! They are joining the Guild. Introduce yourselves and what magic you use."

"Hi the names Cana Alberona. I use Card Magic!" the brown haired girl said.

"I'm Levy McGarden and I use Solid Script, a type of Letter Magic," the blue haired girl said. "These are Jet and Droy" Levy introduced pointing at the orange haired boy and then the black haired boy. "They use High Speed Magic and Plant Magic respectively." Both boys nodded their heads before returning to their quarreling.

"The names Gray Fullbuster. I use Ice Make Magic!" the black haired boy wearing only a pair of shorts said with a lazy wave.

"As you know, I am Erza Scarlet and I use Requip: The Knight! It allows me to requip and exquip armors and swords that I use to fight with."

"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel and I use multiple magic's. This is Wendy Dragneel and she also uses multiple magic's." Natsu said as he handed the egg to Wendy.

"What kind of magic's do you use?" Erza asked causing Cana and Levy to look at them with curiosity and Gray to stare with disbelief.

"I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Wind Make magic. I will start learning Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Devil Slayer Magic soon." Wendy said with a smile.

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Fire Make magic. And have already mastered the basics of Flame God Slayer Magic and Purgatory Devil Slayer Magic." Natsu said.

" _We also know a bit of Telepathy Magic!"_ Both their voices echoed in all of their heads, causing all of them to jump in surprise.

"I call bull! There isn't any such magic as Dragon Slayer and God Slayer Magic. And my father was the only known user of Devil Slayer Magic" Gray shouted out drawing the attention of rest of the guild.

"Gray that two magic's do exist. Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic are Lost Magic. According to legend, they were taught by Dragons and Gods respectively." An orange haired man said walking up to them. "The names Gildarts Clive and I use Crush Magic. So how did you two learn such rare lost magic's?"

"Igneel and Grandine taught us. They were dragons. Well Fire Dragon King and Sky Dragon Queen to be specific!" Natsu explained with a bright smile getting shocked expressions from everyone. After regaining their composure, Gray was the first one to voice his disagreement.

"Dragons have been extinct since four hundred years ago. There hasn't been a sighting of any dragon other than Acnologia since then!" Natsu growled at Gray's exclamation while Wendy frowned.

"Why do you think that there haven't been any sightings other than the traitor Acnologia's?" Natsu growled out as his magic spiked causing Gildarts and Erza to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Because they are extinct!" Wendy just sighed waiting for Natsu to verbally rip the boy to shreds.

"They have to hide as they recover. Acnologia has made it a point to exterminate any and all dragons. As of this moment, there are only five dragons alive, but just barely and all of them had fostered a child. I and Wendy are just two of the five, though I doubt the other three know what is happening or where their Dragons have gone and I promised to not reveal that information, so my lips are sealed. But know this, all five are waiting for the traitor to reveal himself so that they can finally erase that blight from our glorious history."

"What glorious history?" Natsu turned to see Cana being the one to as the question. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Natsu sighed before beginning his narrative.

"Dragons were divided into two camps. One wanted to treat humans as we treat cattle. The other saw us as a wonderful race with few limitations. A war brewed between the two fractions and the Anti-human faction was winning. That was until Queen Irene Belserion of Dragnof created Dragon Slayer Magic with the help of her adviser and friend, the Dragon of Enchantments Belserion. She became the first Dragon Slayer. With that, the Pro-Human Faction started taking in children and trained them up to be Dragon Slayers. With the introduction of the Slayers, the tides of war changed, leading to the victory of the Pro-Human Faction. After the war ended, the Humans and Dragons created an agreement called the Magna Carta. All was well till Acnologia lost his mate to that of an arrogant Dragon who stylized himself as a Dragon King, that was far from the truth. He was barely stronger than Wendy is now. The loss of one's mate tends to drive Dragons and Dragon Slayers mad with grief. They only think of getting revenge. Unfortunately, Acnologia decided that whole of the Dragon race was responsible and proceeded to massacre every single dragon in existence. Only those who hid were able to survive. To be exact, it was us Dragons and their Slayers who are the reason that the human kingdoms have been able to be created and are flourishing. So tell me, do we have a glorious history or not?" Natsu asked with a somber expression.

"I didn't even know half of that and I make a point to read up as much history as I can!" Levy exclaimed with interest.

"You won't find it in most of books written in the language of humans. All the information is written in the Draconic Tongue and written by Dragon Slayers, enchanted so that no one who was unworthy would understand what was written even if they knew the language." Wendy explained as she took out a small dairy. "This is my dairy, written in the Draconic Tongue. I enchanted it so that only I can understand it, also so that the hot head doesn't get any ideas of reading it. Here take a look and tell me if you have seen the scrip before."

"Oi! I won't encroach on your privacy!" Natsu huffed causing everyone to laugh at the pinkettes expense.

"I didn't know that you learned a big word like encroach!" Wendy tease as she handed her dairy to Levy. After a few minutes of studying the script, she returned the dairy to Wendy.

"I have seen a few books written in this script. In fact, I own a few myself while others are in the Guild Library. Will you two help me translate them?" Levy asked with glee.

"As long as they don't contain secrets that only Dragons and Dragon Slayers are meant to be privy to. Though I don't think Natsu will be of much use. He hates anything that doesn't pertain to politics and fights." Levy nodded her head in understanding when a small sound came from the egg in Natsu's arms.

"Um! Natsu! What kind of creature's egg is that? It seems to look like a Wyvern's!" Gildarts asked as he prepared to react if a hostile creature hatched from it.

"Oh right! I didn't tell you all. This is Grandine and Igneel's egg and it seems that this will be the first dragon to be born in over four hundred years." Natsu said as he carefully placed the egg on the ground. Wendy approached and casted a whole battery of diagnostic spells on the egg. Each time a sky blue magic circle forming on the palms of her hand.

"I think that we should call Master!" Erza asked nervous about the dragon that was about to hatch.

"No need my child. I am already here. I sensed the small spikes of a unique magic signature. I concluded that the egg was about to hatch. This is a rare honor. According to legends, dragons are very private about the hatching of their young." Makarov said as he watched Wendy cast spell after spell. After a few moments, she stopped her casting and stood back just as the first of the cracks formed on the egg.

Everyone in the guild came forward to watch the rare sight. A small pinkish-violet head popped out shell. Natsu reached out his hand and helped the hatchling by breaking off a small bits of the shell. The pinkish-violet dragon started at Natsu and Wendy who were crouched in front of it with its jade green eyes. After all the remains of the egg shells were removed from the young dragon, Wendy picked it up and cleaned up the fluids by gently rubbing a cloth rag on its body. The dragon squirmed for a few moments before it finally relented. After it was finally clean, everyone could see that the dragon had pinkish-violet scales with jade green crystal spikes on its back and sapphire blue horns.

The dragon then proceeded to make a sequence of growling and hissing noises. To the entire guild's surprise, Natsu and Wendy started hissing and growling as well. "That must be what the Draconic Tongue sound like!' Levy exclaimed with wide eyes, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

"She says that she wants to be called Jade everyone! She is a Crystal Dragon having control over crystals and crystalline minerals of all kinds." Wendy said breaking everyone out of their shock.

"A newly hatched dragon knows how to speak?" Makarov asked with awe.

"All dragons have an instinctive understanding of their inherent magic and a basic understanding of the Draconic Tongue. Within six months, she will be speaking the Human Tongue as well, since she will dedicate most of her time to learn it from us. After that she will be old enough to take care of herself." Natsu explained as he picked up Jade who was stumbling about.

"Master can we get our Guild Marks? After that, we have to find a secluded place in the forest to build a cabin. We also have to sell the gold Igneel and Grandine left us." Wendy stated to which Makarov nodded in agreement and silently motioned for them to follow him. Reaching the bar, Makarov picked up a magic stamp with the Guild Mark engraved on it.

"Where do you want it and in what color?"

"Upper right arm and in red," Natsu exclaimed causing Jade to screech at him. "Sorry sis! I will try to tone it down." Jade glared at Natsu with an imperious expression on her face before nodding. Makarov just smiled as he placed the mark.

"Same as Natsu and in blue!" Makarov grinned as he placed the mark on her upper right arm.

"There you both go! Now you are officially members of Fairy Tail. Now how about I lead you to a jewelry shop that will buy the gold, after that I will show you a secluded part of forest, some ways off, there you can build your hut and raise young Jade. Natsu and Wendy nodded in agreement.

* * *

A month after Jade hatched; Natsu and Wendy were living in a massive three-storied Mansion that Natsu had contracted a company to make. Jade was already the size of large dog and snapping at any small animals that came to close to her. Selling the gold got Natsu and Wendy over 5 billion Jewels, that set them up for a few years of a lavish life-style. They had furnished their house with the best yet aesthetically pleasing furniture.

The house had five bedrooms on the top floor, a large library, and a couple of guest rooms on the second floor and finally a large living room, a kitchen and a large common bathroom. Each bedroom on the third floor had an attached bathroom with a tub large enough for five people. A large common bathroom with a massive tub was located on the second floor.

This particular morning, Jade decided to be mischievous and lumbered into Natsu and Wendy's bedroom before jumping up and landing on the sleeping duo. With muffled shout both Natsu and Wendy sat up and glared at the pinkish-violet she-dragon. "Can't you ever wake someone up normally? This is the third time you did this!" Wendy exclaimed with anger. Natsu just caught hold of Jade and started rubbing his fist on the dragon's head. His fists were covered in reddish-gold scales. Letting the poor dragon go Natsu and Wendy got up and headed to their bathroom to wash up their faces.

Coming down, they say Jade lying on the woolen rug in the middle of living room. Jade greeted them before reminding them of the test Master Makarov wanted to give them. "Yeah! Yeah! We remember and you can come along to watch." Natsu said as Wendy walked into the kitchen. Natsu and Jade decided that a wrestling match would be fun and were rolling around the ground when Wendy called them for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast of cereals of slayers and a lar slab of deer meat for Jade they were off to the Guild. Walking through Magnolia with a pinkish-violet dragon following the duo garnered the interest of everyone in the city but when they saw the Fairy Tail Guild Marks on the kids' arms, they ignored the strange occurrence. Entering the Guild, they were greeted with a strange sight. A white haired girl wearing clothes in the style of a goth was butting her head with Erza, as both kept insulting each other.

"Hello! The names Lisanna Strauss! I am a Take Over mage like my siblings. Are you new here?" a girl with short white hair asked with a bright smile.

"Aye! We joined last month, but we did not see you and your siblings at that time. Is the white haired girl butting heads with Erza your sister? By the way, I am Natsu Dragneel."

"And I am Wendy Dragneel! The dragon behind us is Jade." Wendy introduced causing Lissanna to turn and stare with wide eyes at Jade.

"There are dragons still alive?" The girl asked in shock.

"She is one of the last. So is the girl quarreling with Erza your sister?" Natsu asked with impatience. Lisanna sighed before nodding. "That's Mira-nee. She seems to have some kind of rivalry with Erza that I just do not understand. Elf-nii is there sitting with Cana." Natsu and Wendy looked over to see a white haired boy eating a piece of chocolate cake with Cana drinking apple juice.

"Is Master here?" Wendy asked drawing everyone's attention to them. Jade taking the chance to wreak havoc ran forward and jumped towards Erza only to be caught in a fist made of fire. Everyone followed the string of fire to see it originate from Natsu's fist. Drawing the fist of fire back, Natsu dispelled it to reveal Jade unharmed but sulking. "Why do you test Natsu's patience like that Jade-chan! You know what your punishment will be, right?" Wendy said with fond exasperation. Jade shivered causing everyone to shiver in sympathy of the poor dragon. Everyone could feel that Natsu would be worse in administering punishment than Erza would.

"Hmm… Cute and strong, the names Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira. How about we find a secluded spot to get to know each other better?" Mira said trying to tease Natsu only to be met with a disinterested stare from the boy and a murderous glare from Wendy.

"Stay away from my mate!" The normally kind girl hissed as she spiked her magic to incredible heights for someone her age. Makarov, who had been observing the event from the second floor, decided that he should interfere before Wendy went on a rampage.

"Ah! Good that you both are here, now let's head out back for your test!" Makarov said jumping down from the second floor. He they turned to Jade and offered a salted pork chop. "My how you have grown in just one-month Jade, I can see you becoming a very powerful dragon!" Jade preened at the praise.

"Thak yee!" Jade spoke in garbled human speech, surprising everyone.

"It seems that you have already learned some of our language as well. Good for you!" Makarov said before he motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked out.

* * *

"Now let me just set up a set of rune based barriers before we start,' said Makarov only for Natsu and Wendy to walk forward. Makarov watched them with a raised eyebrow when they turned to him.

"Let us put up the barrier. It would be strong enough to handle a full-fledged fight between two Royal Dragons." Wendy said before she clasped hands with Natsu.

"The raging fire gives birth to an all devouring barrier!" Natsu chanted as a red magic circle with a dragonhead in the center formed around the training ground.

"The surging winds settled and formed into a dissipating shield!" Wendy intoned as a blue magic circle similar to Natsu's formed above the training ground. Both Dragon Slayers glowed with red and blue magic as their magic mixed at their clasped hands. Putting forward their clasped hands, they called out the spell together.

" **Mōretsuna sora no ryū no kowarenai shōheki**!" Their clasped hands glowed purple before a massive blaze formed out of the red magic seal and an equally massive tornado crashed into the blaze form the blue circle. The whole field glowed white before a dome of translucent lavender magic formed around the training ground.

"This should do it. Now we don't have to fear going all out and cause collateral damage." Wendy said giving Mira the evil eye.

Makarov walked up to the barrier and touched it only for his hand to phase through. He walked into the barrier and then gathered up a massive amount of magic. He moved his hands in various ways as he chanted, "Sweep away the darkness, **Rain of Light**!" Makarov finally placed his index and middle finger on his forehead before sweeping it towards the top of the barrier. A yellow magic circle formed and from it, a massive amount of light beams flew up and struck the barrier. To everyone's shock, the barriers color deepened until it became similar to an amethyst and then started radiating excess magic energy as violet light. It kept radiating the light for a couple of minutes before settling back to its lavender color.

"This barrier would easily contain a fight between two of the Gods of Ishgar and probably still keep standing with minor cracks in it, or it might explode and wipe away anything within miles." Everyone stared in horror at the old man that looked like a tree. "Just joking! This barrier would easily contain an all-out fight between all four Gods of Ishgar without a single crack, my compliments on casting such a powerful barrier and congrats on performing the Mythic Unison Raid."

"Warrod Sequin, Fourth God of Ishgar. How have you been?" Makarov said as he walked out of the barrier.

"Been fine Maki just came to visit when I saw those two casting their barrier."

"Everyone this is Warrod Sequin one of the founding members of Fairy Tail and the Fourth God of Ishgar. Say hello!" Everyone excitedly greeted Warrod before Makarov turned to Natsu and Wendy. "Good job kids. Now which of you first will take your test?"

"I will! And I want to fight Mira-san!" Wendy said with excess sweetness in her tone causing many to shiver in fear.

"You sure kid! I am nearly an S-Class Mage. Sure you have power, but can you take a hit and not cry?" Mira taunted as she walked into the barrier. Wendy did not say anything. She just kept smiling, though the sweet one was replaced with a predatory one.

"No fatal strikes and when I say the fight is over, I mean it is over. Now have fun!" Makarov said as a Mirajane started emitting a massive magical aura with golden light enshrouding her. A massive black magic circle formed above her as the golden light transformed into dark light and she transformed into a demon. " **TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL**!"

Wendy carefully observed the now transformed Mirajane. Mira's hair had turned wilder, jutting upwards and had gotten curlier. Her eyes had grown colder. Her hand shad transformed into claws and forearms were covered in scales with fins. A dark zigzag marking had formed crossing her right eye. Similar markings were present on her thighs. She was wearing a red leotard showing a bit of the middle of her chest and stomach. She was wearing red thigh high, high heeled boots. The most astonishing facts of the transformation were the presence of a dark tail and a pair of wings.

"Don't worry! I will go easy on you!" Mira exclaimed taunting her stoic opponent.

"So Mira uses magic that transforms her into a demon, this fight will be over quickly. She is both at a disadvantage and underestimating Wendy." Natsu observed causing Lisanna and Elfman to look at him with surprise.

"So she has already got a good hang of her Devil Slayer Magic?" Erza asked curiously. Natsu just nodded while Lisanna and Elfman were trying to process what they heard.

"Wendy doesn't play around. Quickly finish Mira off, even if its overkill. We are to show gramps how powerful we are, so holding back will be counterproductive!" Wendy did not show any outward reaction that she acknowledged Natsu, but everyone could see that the girl's eyes shone with a steely light. She was bathed in a violet-blue aura of magic as bluish-silver and violet winds swirled around her.

"I hope that you don't hold back Mira-san, or you will regret it!" Wendy said before a green light enshrouded her as she directed her hands towards the ground and called out, " **Iru Bania**! **Iru Āmuzu**! **Iru Āmā**! Enchant!" Mirajane waited for the effects of the spells only for Wendy to disappear from her sight. Before she could even react, she was kicked in the back with a massive force.

"My god, she is fast and strong. Were those the effects of the spells she casted?" Erza asked causing Natsu to nod. Everyone watched as Mirajane launched a multiple streams of dark energy using a spell called **Darkness Stream**. Wendy's arms and face gained black tribal markings as she brought her hands together. Her hands glowed violet-blue before she thrust her hands forward.

" **Tenkūma no Ransu!** " Wendy called out as lances made out of violet winds formed from the violet light enshrouding her hands. The lances of violet wind collided with streams of darkness, cancelling them out. Mira used this moment to charge Wendy and punch her across the face only for her bring up her palm and catch Mira's fist. A shockwave formed from the collision as Wendy's hair, eyes became pink, and dark blue and silver scales formed on her skin. White feathery scales formed around her wrists and ankles.

"What is this transformation?" Mirajane asked as she felt the oppressive aura of magic Wendy was radiating.

"Dragon Force, the ultimate form a Dragon Slayer can take a form that transcends the boundary between Human and Dragons, giving the slayer power comparable with that of a dragon." Wendy explained before she punched Mira in the stomach. A blast of wind threw Mira away from Wendy. "Never put claim on what is mine!" Wendy snarled as black and violet winds gathered around her. The black tribal markings reappeared on her scaled skin. Wendy jumped into the sky, using the winds to cause her to reach near the top of the barrier. She then spread her arms behind her causing two small twisters of silver-blue, black, and violet winds to form. She whipped her arms forward calling out, " **Kakureta sora no katachi – Tenmaryūjin no ikari**!"

Mirajane looked up to see the two twisters to merge into a massive spiralling column of black, violet and bluish-sliver winds. Mira charged up a massive sphere of dark energy above her head before launching an equally massive beam of dark energy at the approaching column of wind calling out, " **Satanic Blast**!"

Both spells collided and for a moment, it seemed that both were equal before Wendy's spell easily took over Mira's in power and crashed into her in a massive pillar of wind. When the smoke and debris cleared, everyone saw Mirajane unconscious and out of her transformation, lying in a massive crater. They looked up to see Wendy floating in the sky back in her normal state. She gave a tired smile before the twister holding her up dissipated and she fell down toward the ground. Just before she collided with the ground, she twisted and landed with a knee and the opposite fist on the ground, cratering it further.

She walked over to the unconscious Mirajane, easily picking up the unconscious girl; Wendy carried her out of the barrier. Wendy laid Mira down on the grass beside her siblings before she took a massive gulp of air. Feeling some of her magic returning, she started healing Mira using her magic. Everyone started at the little girl warily fearing of enraging the dragoness.

"Great job Wendy! You finally mastered Dragon Force!" Wendy huffed at Natsu before smiling. "Mira will be just fine. I took care of most of her injuries that were critical. She will have a few pains and bruises for a couple of days, but she will be right as rain soon."

"So Master how would you rank her?" Erza asked with curiosity. She and Mira were equal in strength, but it seems that Wendy, four years their junior, was stronger than they were, if just barely.

"She has the power to be an S-Ranked Mage, but I will give her A-rank, since she doesn't have the experience yet. Natsu who will you fight. Is it Erza?"

"Gramps I am stronger that Wendy by a great margin. I usually keep half of my power sealed away using a special seal so that it does not go on out of control. Therefore, you tell me! Should I fight Erza, or someone else?" Natsu's serious expression caused everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Master! Natsu can easily defeat me and not break a sweat at half strength, so please consider that before you ask someone to fight him. He can literally roast people alive by them just being in his presence. That is why he tends to stay at half strength." Wendy explained causing Makarov to finally come to a decision.

"Oi! Gildarts! You fight Natsu on the condition that he uses his full strength." Makarov said causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. They could not believe that Makarov was asking Gildarts out of everyone to fight. Gildarts nodded and walked into the barrier. Natsu just stood up, took off his shirt and gave it to Wendy. He then followed Gildarts into the barrier. Everyone saw the seal tattooed into Natsu's back and a tattoo similar to Wendy's on his neck.

"Is that the seal?"

"That's something else. It is half of two parts. I have the other one. It is meant to be used after we defeat the traitor." Wendy said causing Makarov to nod in understanding. Everyone else looked on confused.

"What about the dragon tattoo?" Erza asked with curiosity. "I meant to ask about yours, but forgot last time."

"That's my mark. You can consider it similar to a human engagement. The mark will change to include a magic circle after we complete the bond, but that's years away."

"By complete the bond, you mean…" Erza asked with a red face.

"Exactly what you are thinking. The bonding is similar to marriage. As I said, it is still a long time off. Seven years at least." Erza looked confused as a seal appeared on Natsu's chest. The seal cracked and a massive heat and pressure was felt through the barrier.

"Why seven years?" Erza asked as both Gildarts and Natsu started raising their magic to incredible levels.

"A female Dragon Slayer won't mature enough before their sixteenth birthday. I am just nine now. Even if I am ready to mate by sixteen, doesn't mean I will be ready to mentally take the step." Erza nodded as they watched Natsu and Gildarts collide in the middle of the field. Ones fists cloaked in white Crush Magic and the others in flames of gold, black and crimson-violet. "He is already using the Demonic Dragon God Mode! Gildarts must be strong to make him use so much of his power."

"You are good kid. I will give you that!" Gildarts said laughing as he used his crush magic to crush Natsu's fire lance.

"You haven't seen anything yet old man!" Natsu said, as his pupils became slits and reddish-gold scales formed on his skin. "I am about to take it up a notch! **Enmaryūjin no Handanken**!" Before Gildarts could even react, a fist lighted up by black, golden and crimson-violet flames crashed into his face, throwing him back. He tried to get up only to find chains of flames binding his arms and legs.

"He is giving Gildarts a hard time! How powerful is the kid?"

"Too. Powful!" Jade said with a grin. Causing everyone in earshot to shoot the gleeful dragon incredulous looks.

"Fires of Demons rising from the cracks in the earth!" Natsu chanted as a crimson-violet magic circle formed under Gildarts.

"Fires of Gods striking from heavens!" As Natsu completed the second verse of the chant, a black magic circle formed directly above Gildarts, as he stood up.

"Fires of Dragons blasted from all sides" As the third verse was completed, Gildarts found himself boxed in by four crimson circles with dragonheads.

"Merge and form into a blazing hell!" Natsu finished the last verse causing all six circles to glow with light, same as their colour, as they started producing sparks.

" **Enmaryūjin no Eien no honō**!" Natsu finally called out as a column of crimson-violet flames emerged from the circle on the ground. These flames lifted Gildarts up and collided black flames spewing down from the black circle, exactly in the middle from the four crimson circles. Finally, each of the four launched concentrated streams of golden fires. The four streams merged with the column of black and crimson-violet flames, tinging it with gold.

Everyone watched Natsu walk forward, his fist in the palm of his right hand, as a red light gathered and created a thin thread of the same magic that connected with flaming column. He went through many combinations with his hand and fist causing the six circles to dispel and the column of multi-coloured flames to form into a sphere. Natsu then made a crushing gesture with both hands calling out, " **Fire Make: Prison Implosion**!" To everyone's surprise, the sphere imploded upon itself and then exploded into a blinding column of white light.

"His mastery of Fire Make is astounding. I wonder who taught it to him." Warrod asked causing Makarov to laugh aloud.

"He and Wendy create their respective Maker Magic. He is the one who created Fire Make, so it is unsurprising that he understands the intricacies of it. He does say that it is still incomplete."

"I would really like to see him use a completed version of this new Moulding Magic. All other Maker Magic's deal with solid elements, liquids, or memories. Their ones are the first to use fire and wind. Both are free, insubstantial elements that tend to fight against any kind of moulding. Their Maker Magic's are probably the most difficult one to master, in existence." Warrod observed, for once not making an inappropriate joke.

Natsu kept a close eye on the smoke and dust left behind by his latest spell. He realized that he was quickly running out of magic from the prolonged use of Dragon Force along with a new mode, so he decided to give up that is if Gildarts was still able to continue, before he suffered from magical exhaustion. As the smoke cleared, he saw Gildarts still standing, but with significant burns all over his body.

Damn that kid is tough, Gildarts thought to himself. If this is what Dragon Slayers of old were like, no wonder the humans heralded them so highly during the Dragon Civil War. As much as he wanted to continue, he realized that he had to use most of his magic just to survive.

Everyone watched on with awe at the two behemoths duking it out within the barrier. They waited with bated breaths for the next bout to begin when to their surprise, both called out that they give out and at the same time.

"That's a surprise. I did not expect a draw! Not without both of them knocking out each other at the same time." Makarov said as Natsu and Gildarts both walked out of the barrier. Natsu turned and placed a hand on the barrier, Wendy doing the same beside him. A pair of magic circles formed, a deep blue one above and a golden-red one on the ground. To everyone's shock, the barrier that easily held back Gildarts and Natsu's destructive magic easily faded out into the air, ethernano spewing from the top of the barrier as it quickly disintegrated.

"Now that both of you have finished. I want to know why both of you decided to give up instead of fighting to the end?" Makarov asked turning to Gildarts first. The orange haired man scratched his cheek before as Wendy healed his burns.

"Well Master, I had to use most of my magic trying nullifying that last spell, even then I was only partially successful. Continuing would only lead to magical exhaustion, which is one thing I do not want. In addition, it was just a spar to see Natsu's capabilities. Both of us have seen enough to easily gauge his strength." Makarov nodded his head, as everyone who knew Gildarts stared in shock. The Ace of their Guild freely admitting that the new kid could be powerful enough to force him to magical exhaustion, into defeat, that was something no one could comprehend.

"The mode I was using along with Dragon Force was eating up my reserves faster than normal. As the old man said, magical exhaustion from a spar to judge my level is unnecessary. I have already fought at my strongest; well strongest that won't cause my body to breakup from intense and uncontrollable magic." Natsu said as he sat down on the ground beside Gildarts. "Great fight old man! Let's have another one when we both get stronger!" Gildarts smiled and nodded when he saw the grin on Natsu's face.

"I won't give up next time Natsu! I won't accept you giving up as well!" Gildarts said causing Natsu's grin to widen, his eyes widening with excitement.

"Alright Natsu! You will be an S-Class Mage. You have proven to both be strong and know your limits. That is a very good quality to have for any mage, but is necessary for an S-Class. Congratulations. Come to my office later. I will have you sign some papers to make it official. Wendy my dear, you come as well. I was unable to explain the rules before; I will give them to you both at the same time."

"Sure gramps!" Natsu said only to be punched in the back of his head with a wind-enhanced fist. "Be respectful!" was the only thing Wendy said causing Natsu to grumble about abuse and everyone to laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

"I can't believe that we have been here for a year already! Hey Wendy! Are you going on a job?" Natsu asked from the second floor as he lounged about with Erza, who had made S-Class during the S-Class trials held the year they joined.

"Yeah! It is an easy job. I have to help translate some books from the Civil War Era for the council. Levy-chan is coming with me. You want to go?" Wendy asked causing Natsu to shake his head.

"Nah! I just returned from an S-rank yesterday remember. I will be lounging around for a couple of weeks as I help the Violet Glutton with her human transformation.

"I can hear you, you know!" came a heavy female voice from outside. He turned to see Jade glaring at him from out of the window. Natsu grinned at her before turning back to Wendy. "Have fun then and bring back something from Era will you!"

"Got it!" Wendy said as she walked out with Team Shadow Gear.

"Why does she take those boring translation jobs, I will never know!" Erza smiled at Natsu. She would never stop being amused with his antics.

"Not everyone wants a fight every time they go out on a job. In addition, translation jobs are the easiest jobs out there. They may be tedious, but with Wendy's knowledge of the language of that time, she finishes the job faster than most. In fact, she actually makes more money than us S-class Mages you know!" Erza said as she took a bite from her strawberry cheesecake.

"Well Erza, I will see you later! I have to help Jade with her training again!" Natsu said as he jumped down to the ground. "Come on Jade meet me at the usual place!" Natsu called out as he walked out of the Guild Hall. Erza looked out to see a large pinkish-violet dragon stand up and fly into the sky.

"I hope he holds back this time. I don't think Wendy will be pleased to find Jade beaten up again." Erza sighed as she returned her attention to her cake.

* * *

"Hello everyone! We are back!" Wendy called out smiling as she walked into the guild with Team Shadow Gear. Droy and Jet hung their heads and seemed to be disappointed. Levy had a scowl on her face directed at the two boys. In her arms, rested a small white cat wearing pink dress. They all expected everyone to greet them only to be met with an empty guild and the barmaid staffing the bar.

"Oh! Hello you four! The job went well, right?" a middle-aged woman greeted.

"The job went fine, until Jet and Droy spilled their drinks on one of the manuscripts." Levy said scowling at the two boys, causing them to lower their heads more.

"Mariko-san! Where's everyone?" Wendy asked with a curious expression.

"They are out at the Training Field. Something about testing Jade in her human form!" the woman said causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"She has already mastered her transformation?" Mariko just smiled. "She mastered it a couple of days after you left the guild. After that she kept bugging the Master to let her join the guild, so the Master finally got fed-up and asked her to prove that she can fight and use magic without any problems in that form. They should be done by now." As soon as she said that, members of the guild started trickling back in groups of two's and three's. The four caught snippets of how even a year-old dragon was stronger that some of them, and how they never want to anger Jade. Some, mostly the female members, discussed how cute jade looked in her human form.

"Welcome back you four and I see that you have brought back someone as well! I hope that your job was successful?" They turned to see the Master standing behind them with a huge smile gracing his lips. Behind him were Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Mira, Natsu and a young girl, about nine with jade green eyes and deep violet hair. Her face was roundish, as expected of a child her age and was about 4 feet 6 inches. A bit taller than average. She was wearing a dark pink summer dress and green flats. Her hair was pulled up in a single ponytail.

"Looking good Jade! Nice fashion sense as well." Wendy said with a smile, causing the dragoness to smile back.

"Thanks! Natsu tried to force me into a pair of red shorts and a yellow top, I asked Cana to help me after I understood that hot head over there doesn't understand the meaning of fashion." Jade said causing the entire female population of the guild, even Erza, to giggle.

"Oh! You found a talking cat as well!" Jade said spotting the white cat in Levy's arms. Wendy and her companions were startled at her question, only of their unasked questions to be answered by a ball of blue fluff flying into the Guild with a fish in its hands.

"Guys! This is Happy! From what I can tell, he seems to be an Exceed." Natsu explained with a smile as Happy landed on his head. Happy wore only a pair of green shorts. He had the Fairy Tail symbol on his back.

"Aye Sir!" Happy called before returning to his feasting on the fish. All the attention caused the white cat in Levy's arms squirm and jump into Wendy's. "This is Carla! We found her egg hatching, as we walked through a small forest outside of Era. I just couldn't leave her there and her cute stare just forced me to take her in!" Wendy gushed causing Carla to blush out of embarrassment.

"She is cute! Can she use magic as well?" Lisanna asked cooing at the female exceed.

"She can use **Aera**! That's the same as Happy used to fly!" Levy said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's give Jade her mark. After that, all of you can catch up." Makarov said approaching with the stamp. "So Jade! Where and in what colour?"

"Jade green and on my neck!" Jade said moving her hair out of the way. Makarov nodded as he pressed the stamp onto her skin. With a flash, the mark became visible on the skin of Jade's neck.

"Alright young Carla, do you want to join as well!" Makarov asked with a smile causing the cat to nod. "Then where and in what colour?"

"Pink and on my back!" Carla called out seriously, trying to keep her excitement in control. Wendy helped Carla get out of her dress so that Makarov could apply the mark. After it was done, she quickly redressed with a massive blush covering her face. Happy flew over and offered her a new fish, which she took after a moment's hesitation. She then smiled at Happy as she munched on the fish.

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Jade, Wendy and Carla were standing in front of a tombstone made of sparkling crystal. On the tombstone was carved the name of one Lisanna Strauss and the years, X767 - X782. Tears were in everyone's eyes, but on one shed them in Lisanna's memory. The grave stood in a clearing inside a white crystal mausoleum, with runes carved into its walls.

"Mira, Elfman! Do not beat yourselves up about this and do not stop moving forward. She would not want that. She would want you to keep her alive in our memories as we keep living our lives and keep getting stronger so that something like this never happens again." Mira and Elfman stared at Natsu with incredulous expressions. "I am not telling you to not grieve, but don't let that hold you back from living your lives."

"Natsu's right you two! We will get to meet Grandine and Igneel only one time before they finally die. Acnologia has already damaged their souls. Their bodies are failing and will fail completely when they leave our bodies. Jade will get to meet her parents only once and that too on their deathbeds. We understand you pain well, but don't let that pain make you to forget to live life as the dead would want us to." Wendy said with a strong voice, but everyone could see that she was torn up inside. Lisanna was one of her closest friends.

"The dead don't really leave us. They keep watch over us from the afterlife and keep living on in our memories. Lis-chan is not truly dead until we completely forget her. Keep her alive in your memories and honour her memories." Jade said casing Mira to embrace the dragoness and cry as she nodded her head.

"Elfman be a man and don't let grief and false guilt bring you down. It is not your fault that you lost control. You tried to and successfully took over a very powerful being. The being may have rampaged for some time before you finally subdued it, but you did. Do not be afraid to use a Full Body Take Over, because of a single mishap. I once nearly killed Wendy when one of my more advanced spell backfired. I did not let that dissuade me form mastering my magic. In fact, I let that incident motivate me to master it faster." Wendy smiled at Elfman as she nodded to show that she agreed with Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu! I will try to keep practicing to master my Full Body Take Over. You are right in that Lisanna would be disappointed in me if I didn't keep moving forward." Natsu and Wendy smiled while Jade rubbed the back of an exhausted Mira.

"Let's put Mira to bed. It has been a hectic time for her and it seems to have tried her out, more than Elfman." Jade said as she picked up Mira in her arms. Elfman nodded and walked off with Jade following him.

"It will be very hard for those to two to move on from this. I thought losing Igneel and Grandine would be hard, but I didn't really understand what it means to lose someone close till now." Natsu sighed out before he turned and left with Happy. Wendy and Carla stared at the tomb for a few more moments before they too left.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** **Japanese Spell Translation _s_****

 ** _Iru Bania = Ile Vernier_**

 ** _Iru Āmuzu = Ile Arms_**

 ** _Iru Āmā = Ile Armor_**

 ** _Mōretsuna sora no ryū no kowarenai shōheki = Unbreakable barrier of the Blazing Sky Dragon_**

 ** _Kakureta sora no katachi – Tenmaryūjin no ikari = Hidden Sky Form - Sky Demon Dragon God's Anger_**

 ** _Enmaryūjin no Handanken = Fire Demonic Dragon God's Judgement Fist_**

 ** _Enmaryūjin no Eien no Honō = Flame Demon Dragon God's Eternal Blaze_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. Please remember to leave Reviews. The more Reviews I get, the faster I will publish another chapter, though I will try and keep it on a monthly schedule.**_

 ** _SSG signing off._**


	3. Chapter 2 - New in Town

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – New in Town**

"I can't believe that sex appeal is only worth a measly 1000 jewels discount. Cheap old man!" a blonde girl in a blue and white top and skirt said standing in front of a small store. In her hand was an ornate sliver key.

"It's Salamander-sama!" cried out a group of women of all ages as they crowded a man. The man seemed to be enjoying the attention. The blond girl turned to see what was happening when she suddenly raised her fist to her heart.

"What is this feeling?" The girl asked herself as her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to get closer only for a pink haired man to walk in front of her. She noticed that the strange feeling broke as soon as the man cutoff her vision of the man called Salamander.

"Oi! Have any of you seen any suspicious characters in town?" the pink haired man asked everyone causing the man in the center to stiffen. The blonde girl realized that the man in the center of the crowd was using magic to attract the women. She took this chance to observe the pink haired man. The man was wearing a black vest and white pants. He had a scale patterned scarf adorning his neck and finally he was wearing gold cloak with the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints on the back.

"Nooooo! I haven't seen anyone suspicious!" the man in the center of the crowd said with a nervous tone. "Have any of you girls seen anything?" All of the girls repeated what he said causing the pink haired man to turn to leave. The blonde decided to tell her suspicions.

"I have seen something suspicious!" She watched as the pink haired man's intense gaze fell on her, causing her to shiver.

"And you are miss?"

"Lucy Heartfilia! The man in the center is using illegal magic called Charm to charm the women here!" Lucy said with venom, causing the other women to realize that they have been duped, they turned to beat up the man they were previously praising only to see him flying away on a stream of reddish violet fire.

"Really Natsu! You just let our target get away!" Lucy turned to see a blue haired girl standing beside the pink haired man, Natsu she corrected herself. A blue cat flying beside her head and a white one sitting in her arms.

"There were too much chance for major collateral damage to occur. He may not be very strong, but you sensed how much magic he has. If we fought here, most of the town would have been destroyed. We also need to find his base."

"Ah! Mr. Wizard Saint! I heard that the man called Salamander owned a yacht where he is planning to hold a party tonight. I hope that it was helpful!" One of the spectators said causing both Natsu and the blue haired girl to smile at her.

"Thank you! That is most helpful," they said to the woman. "I think that we should wait till nightfall and attack the yacht, Wendy." The girl, Wendy nodded in agreement before turning to Lucy. "Thank you! Your interference caused Bora the Prominence to run away. Now we can easily handle him without worry of causing collateral damage."

"No need! I was doing just what any decent person should do. How about I treat you two to lunch?"

"No need! I want to keep an eye on Bora, so I will head out already." Natsu said as he quickly used Fire Make magic to create wings of fire. He then easily rose into the sky on his blazing wings. "I will see you later Wendy! Why don't you see to your errand for Mira?"

"Natsu wait for me!" The blue cat exclaimed as he flew after Natsu.

"As usual Happy decides to join Natsu. Let's hope that Natsu doesn't allow Happy to fight. Who ever got the bright idea of teaching Happy Light magic need to get their heads checked," the white cat said.

"Both the cats spoke!" Wendy and the white cat giggled at Lucy's expression.

"This is Carla and she is an Exceed. They are a race of anthromorphic cats with the ability to use magic. So Lucy how about we have lunch and you won't have to pay." Wendy said with a smile.

"I insist that I pay as a thank you!" Lucy exclaimed with vehemence.

"You don't have to Natsu and I owe a great debt to Layla Heartfilia and her clan. As you are a member, we won't ever accept a thank you for helping you. The debt is nearly unpayable."

"You knew my mom?"

"Knew, as in past tense?" Wendy asked with surprise as she, Lucy and Carla headed towards a large restaurant.

"That's right! Mom passed away in the year x777 from magic deficiency syndrome. She must have used a spell she wasn't ready to and paid the price for it." Lucy explained with sadness. Wendy on the other hand easily realized that Layla died because she opened the Eclipse Gate to let them get here. With that sad revelation, Wendy decided to help Lucy anyway she could.

"So Lucy what are you doing all the way here in Hargeon?"

"Oh I am travelling around. I am Celestial Spirit Mage you see. I use Celestial Spirit Magic. I am trying to gather the courage to head to my favorite Mage Guild, so I could join it."

"So what Guild is that?"

"It's Fairy Tail Carla!" Wendy and Carla exchanged looks with hidden smirks. "I don't know if they will even let me join them, but I have to try!"

"Well it's your lucky day Lucy. Natsu, Carla, Happy and I are members of Fairy Tail and I can tell you that we accept anyone as long as they can use magic. Strength isn't really a factor for us. The only thing that truly matters with us is that you treat other members as family and you follow the rules of the Guild." Lucy looked up with eyes with excitement.

"Are you really?"

"Sure are! Why don't you come with us when we return back?"

"Um Wendy! I just realized something!" Wendy turned to Carla and nodded for her to continue. "Where is Jade?" At Carla's query, Wendy's eyes widened to impressive circles.

"Damn that overgrown lizard! When I find her, I am going to make dragon scale cloths out of her again!" Wendy cursed vehemently. "Sorry Lucy, but we will have to eat lunch later. We need to find my wayward sister. Who knows what mischief she has been up to?"

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy said waving her hands, "I am not that hungry that I would need lunch right now. So what does your sister look like and what kind of trouble should we look out for?"

"Knowing that dragon, anything that resembles the beginning of the apocalypse born out of crystals!" Carla said as she took to the skies.

"She looks about eighteen with jade green eyes and deep violet hair. She is wearing a crystal blue top with a Prussian blue hot pants. A pair of pink-violet flats and has her waist long hair up in a high ponytail. She also has a bandana made from her own scales wrapped around her head and her ears were adorned by pink crystal earrings. She is about a couple of inches taller than me as well. Does that help?" Lucy just nodded at the detailed description before something caught her interest.

"You and Carla speak as if she wasn't a human?"

"That's because she isn't. She is a dragon, who remains in human form using a draconic spell. Now come on! We need to find her before some hapless idiot hurts her pride. Master won't be pleased with her if she causes more destruction." Wendy said as she ran around town with Lucy.

* * *

"Now say ah!" A blue haired man said as he manipulated a drop of red wine using magic and placed it near a violet haired woman's mouth. Just as it seemed that the woman was about to fall asleep, the woman smirked before standing up.

"You know it was fun playing along with you, but it seems the fun is over!" The woman said just as Natsu crashed through the roof of the cabin. "I was wondering how long you would let me have my fun, so can I continue?"

"Really Jade! Shouldn't you be with Wendy?"

"You know me! I like causing havoc!"

"Men attack them!" The man Jade was with said causing the men to charge at the duo. With a smirk, both Natsu and Jade tensed before quickly proceeding to beat the crap out of the men.

"You should make sure that your hunt prey who won't fight back!" Jade said with a vicious smirk on her face as her fist glowed with violet-pink magic. She charged at the stunned Bora and punched him in the face calling out, " **Kesshōryū no Tekken**!"

"Oi! Natsu promised to let me handle Bora and his group!" Happy, the blue exceed whined. He was wearing a pair of sea green shorts and a forest green jacket.

"Oh! Sorry little buddy! They are all your!" Jade exclaimed with excess sweetness just as a massive wave proceeded to wash the ship back to shore. Natsu jumped up into the sky on his flame wings while Jade joined him on violet dragon wings. Wendy quickly caught up with them, Carla carrying Lucy.

"Tell me, is she is Fairy Tail material or not?" Wendy said with a smirk as she pointed to Lucy.

"You did that! That was impressive. Now I want to out do you!" Jade called out with envy.

"Don't be greedy it's Happy's turn. We are also supposed to limit the collateral damage!" Natsu said as he rubbed his knuckles on Jade's head. As Natsu was playing around with Jade, Happy speeded off towards the ship.

"We better get closer and run damage control or else the council will complain again." Wendy said causing everyone, except Lucy to nod in agreement. They saw Happy transform into a human, around Natsu's age. He had blue hair, blue cat ears and a blue tail. The most surprising thing was his bulging muscles.

"Can you transform as well?" Lucy asked to Carla causing her to nod.

"Sure can, but I specialize in healing and support. That crazy He-cat is the combat specialist." Lucy nodded as she saw Bora launch a massive blast of purple fire at Happy. Carla just sighed as she dropped Lucy beside Natsu and Wendy before she flew up to hover right above the fight. She glowed green before a green domed barrier formed from her lower paws and encased the fighters. After the barrier was setup, Carla flew back and fell into Wendy's arms. "That should prevent fight from causing collateral damage!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked as she watched Happy being doused in purple fire.

* * *

"What the hell are you? **Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora screamed as he launched yet another blast of purple fire only for a burst of light from Happy to cancel the fire out.

"Aye! Your magic is too weak to even penetrate my **Light Burst Shield**. Now I will give you only one chance, give up or be beaten down into the ground!"

"What do you take me for? **Red Shower**!" Bora called out as he launched a massive amount of purple fireballs at Happy who just sighed. A massive amount of light burst forth form his body as he called out, " **Wrath of Maahes**!"

* * *

Lucy watched on with wonder as the whole barrier was suddenly filled with intense gold light. As she stared on with awe, Wendy and Carla sighed with Natsu and Jade chuckling.

"He must have really wanted to out do you Lucy. He used one of his strongest spells just now." Jade said as cracks started appearing all over the barrier.

"That He-cat doesn't know when to hold back. If I hadn't put up the barrier, much of Hargeon would have been reduced to rubble!" Carla cried out as the light within the dome started dissipating. Just as the light completely dissipated, a squadron of Rune Knights along with Lahar approached them.

"Yo Lahar! How have you been?" Natsu said without even turning around.

"Saint Dragneel, Ms. Dragneel, Ms. Dragneel and Carla! The target is within that barrier isn't he?" Lahar asked getting nods of agreement form everyone. "And Happy is the one handling the situation isn't he? At least there is a barrier this time. How much collateral did all of you cause this time?"

"Not much. Only the ship being washed up and whatever gets destroyed by Happy's rampage!" Jade said cheerfully causing Lahar to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, whoever put up the barrier, now all of you can leave the arresting to my men. Natsu the payment will be sent to the Crocus Royal Orphanage Fund as you asked." Natsu just inclined his head as Happy walked over to them with a smile on his face the green barrier already dispelled.

"He was a pushover! Now can we get back! There is a large fish with my name on it, aye!" Happy said happily causing Lucy to awkwardly stare at the transformed cat.

"Come on Lucy! We can leave the arresting to Lahar and his men. We can catch the train to Magnolia that leaves in a couple of hours." Wendy said as she started to gently pull Lucy along with her.

* * *

The next day, Natsu, Wendy, Jade, Happy and Carla was standing in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with Lucy behind them. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed as Natsu stalked towards the door with a massive grin on his face. With a rough kick, he opened the doors and proceeded to walk in. Jade, Happy and Carla followed him with Wendy cautiously poking her head in before allowing Lucy to enter.

"Why are you so cautious Wendy?"

"A Guild wide brawl is very common, so things tend to fly around. I am just being cautious so that you don't get blindsided for not expecting it." Wendy said with a smile as she beckoned for Lucy to follow her. They walked in and made their way towards the bar where a white haired woman was working.

"Hey Mira! Is Master here?"

"Oh hello Wendy! Master should be here soon. So who is this?" the woman asked with a smile.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia! She wants to join the guild. Oh and here is the package you wanted me to pick up." Wendy said as she requipped a large box and handed it over to Mira. As Wendy and Mira were speaking, Lucy was having a mental breakdown. That's Mirajane Strauss in the flesh, she thought with wide eyes. As she stared in awe of Mirajane's presence, a bottle of wine came flying and slammed into Mira's head.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Lucy asked as Mira stood up again. Blood leaked from her head as she had a strained smile on her face. Wendy just sighed as she placed a glowing palm to Mira's head.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. I have had worse on missions and Wendy has already taken care of it. Now if you will excuse me!" Mira said as she jumped over the bar counter and approached a pair of brawling men. One had white hair just like her and the other was a black-haired man who was in his underwear. Lucy watched as she approached them with a terrifying smile gracing her lips. "Hello Elfman and Gray! Now may I ask as to who threw this bottle?" Both men looked up to see her holding the empty wine bottle. Both paled when they realized who they accidentally struck with the bottle.

"Ahhh! It was Gray, Mira-nee!" The white-haired man shouted out pointing at the black-haired man.

"Elfman is lying Mira! He threw it!" Gray said pointing at Elfman. Veins bulged on Mira's forehead as her smile became cruel and cold.

"I don't care who threw it! Both of you know better than to throw bottles." She said as her arms transformed into demonic equivalents. She then proceeded to beat the two up. Lucy just stared at the scene in shock. She couldn't believe that Mira could be so cruel, not with the innocent smiles and expressions that Mira is known for in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

"Shocking isn't it, to find Mira completely different from the kind person she mostly portrays?" Lucy turned to see Jade crunching on a couple of crystals. Lucy just nodded her head. "She has mellowed out a lot since two years ago. When we all were children, she was called Majin Mirajane."

"Mira that's enough! You have made your point!" A tiny old man said from beside Lucy causing her to gasp in surprise. Mira just dusted herself off and her cruel smile was replaced with her kind welcoming one. "Welcome Master! I didn't realize that you were already here!" the Master just nodded towards Mira before turning to Lucy.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Before she could even respond, the old man reached forwards and slapped her butt. With a squeal, Lucy kicked the old man away. "It's always nice to see a beautiful woman join the Guild!"

"Master Makarov behave yourself!" Wendy said with menace causing the old man to shiver in fear. "Ask Mira for your stamp young one. Now all of you!" Makarov said as he jumped up to the second floor of the guild. Sitting on the balcony railing, he took out a massive amount of paperwork.

"ALL OF YOU BRATS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!" Everyone cringed at the Makarov's tone. "The council has sent me whole crate of complaints! Cana you charged your drinking bill to the council again!" The busty brunet just shrugged before returning back to her drinking, pulling out a massive barrel. "Grey, you walked through town after a mission completely nude. What's worse is that you stole a pair of drying underwear!"

"What! I couldn't have kept walking in the nude!" Grey complained causing Lucy to stare in shock.

"Elfman you had beaten up your client. A client that you were supposed to protect!"

"He said a man was all about education!" Elfman tried to explain, but Makarov just ignored him.

"Finally, Happy and Jade!" Makarov called out getting a small squeak from the dragoness and an "Ay sir!" from Happy. "You two were supposed to protect the caravan from bandits, not completely destroy it. Both of you used spells that caused massive collateral damage. Luckily, the traders were unharmed." Both Jade and Happy were shivering from the terrifying glare Wendy and Natsu were giving them.

"But just ignore those old bats!" Makarov said as he set all complains on fire. Natsu, never one to leave a free meal, sucked up all the flaming paper before they could even reach the ground. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress." Everyone cheered at that, though afterwards, Natsu dragged both Jade and Happy outside, by their ears.

"Natsu takes administering punishment to far!" Wendy exclaimed with a sigh as she took the plate of fruits Mira offered her. "You can't really say that. Lisanna's death has really affected him, just as it has affected Elfman and me. Just as it has affected everyone." Wendy nodded in agreement to what Mira said.

"Uh, if you don't mind, may I ask who are you talking about?" Lucy hoped that she didn't offend her fellow guild mates. Mira had a far-off look in her eyes, while Wendy gently rubbed her hand on Mira's back while whispering to her.

"Since you joined, you would learn of it sooner or later. Lisanna was my younger sister. A couple of years ago, there was an emergency S-Class Job. We had to subdue an S-Class monster. I was the only S-Class mage present in the guild at that time, so Master sent me on the job. I took Lisanna and Elfman on the job with me. We were able to subdue the beast, but I asked Elfman to take it over. He succeeded, but the beast took control of him and caused him to rampage. Lisanna took a major hit from the transformed Elfman. I was injured and had used up a lot of my magic. He was about to kill me when Wendy interfered. She was returning with Carla from another S-Class Job. She was able to defeat Elfman, but we were too late. Lisanna was already fading fast. She died on the job, her body completely dissipating into ethernano." Lucy gasped at the story, tears springing to her eyes.

"Before her death, Natsu was much stricter about destruction, but it must have caused him to re-evaluate his priorities. To him Nakama is the most important thing. So the realization that holding back may cause a mage to lose their life was a real eye opener. Until the incident, he used to keep four-fifths of his strength sealed away. After it, he keeps himself at three-fifths sealed." Lucy gaped at that. Seeing her expression Mira, Wendy and Cana, who sat down at the bar as Mira started her story, giggling.

"Even at a forty percent, he is strong enough to go toe to toe with our former Ace Gildarts Clive. He shocked dad the last time they sparred. When Natsu joined, he was just as strong as my old man. Now he is so strong that he can keep up with my monster of an old man at less than half strength." Cana said right before a communication lacrima went off. Taking it out of her pouch, the face of an orange haired man appeared on it. "Hey dad! I was just talking about you with a new member!"

"Nothing bad I hope!"

"Oh just how you were the previous Ace and how Natsu is at least twice as strong as you are now!" Gildarts grinned at that.

"Tell me about it. That kid is nearly as strong as God Serena, the First God of Ishgar! Anyway I will be back home soon. Maybe in a month or two. Can you tell Master?"

"Sure will dad! Try not to demolish any more towns by being absentminded!" With a laugh Gildarts nodded before ending the call.

"That was your dad?" Lucy asked with surprise. She had seen his face gracing The Sorcerer. Now that she thought about it, Wendy, Natsu, Jade and Gray all had their faces appear in the magazine, but with their titles, not their names.

"Your Fairy Tail's Sky Maiden!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at Wendy. "You are the mage known for singlehandedly defeating a whole colony of Wyverns near the Hunting Village, at the Spooky Forest!" Wendy just gave an impish smile.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Then that means that…"

"Natsu is the Crimson Phoenix, but previously called Salamander! Jade is the Crystal Monster! Gray is the Ice Demon!" Lucy's jaw dropped further and further as Wendy kept revealing the titles they all have gathered.

"All of you are famous!" Lucy gaped causing the others girls to giggle at her.

"Lucy! When you are at least an A-Class member of a Guild as popular as Fairy Tail, you will be famous. The Sorcerer tends to do articles on strong mages from popular guilds. Some of us asked that our names be kept out of it, so they only use the titles that we earned either due to our magic, or our deeds. In the future even your name and face will be featured." Mirajane said with a smile causing Lucy to nod in excitement. "Though from what I have heard, they will start featuring you soon. A new member with the ability to wash ashore ships won't remain quiet for long."

"How did you know that?"

"Wendy was using Wind Make Magic to make that last quote for me to say!" Wendy just smirked at her when she noticed the blonde Celestial Mage staring at her. "Now I am curious! What type of magic do you use? Is it some kind of water based magic?"

"Uh! I use Celestial Spirit Magic. It allows…" Lucy began when a short blue haired girl in an orange dress interrupted her. "You to summon spirits from the Celestial Spirit World to fight for you, right?" Lucy just nodded surprised.

"How do you know that?" Levy smiled and leaned in as if to whisper a secret to her.

"That's because of Natsu! He ran afoul of one some time ago. Though the guy only had the Spirit Caelum, he summoned it in an area where Natsu couldn't really let loose. Took him a hell lot of difficulty to defeat the guy." Lucy just nodded in understanding.

"Here take this! It's the key to summon Caelum. Take it as a joining gift from Natsu and me!" Wendy said as she summoned a small silver key and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took the key with a quiet thanks.

"Master is Dad back?" A young boy asked as he ran into the Guild with a worried face.

"Sorry Romeo, but Macao hasn't returned yet." Makarov said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"But he said he would be back yesterday! You have to send someone to look for him!" the distraught boy said causing Makarov to become angry.

"Romeo, your father is a Fairy Tail Mage! He can take care of himself. Have a little faith in him! Now go play outside!"

"I hate you!" young Romeo shouted before running out with a tear stained face.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but Master is quite worried about Macao. He should have returned yesterday morning. He just doesn't want young Romeo to worry even more." Wendy said as she stood up. Carla followed her.

"Wendy! He went to exterminate Vulcans at Mt Hakobe. Bring him back, will you?"

"Sure thing Master. Can I bring Lucy with me?"

"Go on ahead. While you are at it, teach her about the organization and inform her of the Guild rules!" Wendy nodded before motioning for Lucy to follow her. Outside they met up with a morose Jade.

"Where's Natsu?" Jade looked up with her eyes shining suspiciously with what looked like tears. "Oh! He and Happy went to retrieve Macao from Mt Hakobe. If you want, I can drop you off there. I was about to catch up with them."

"Thanks Jade!" Wendy said as Jade walked to the training field. She then glowed with golden light before she started growing into a pink-violet dragon about the size of the Guild Hall. "Come on Lucy! Jade will have us there before Natsu and Happy even reaches half way there." Lucy as shocked at Jade's true form, but quickly climbed onto her back. Soon the two girls, the white exceed and dragoness was a small dot on the horizon.

* * *

"Wow! It's really cold!" Lucy observed causing Happy, Natsu and Jade to snicker.

"Well what did you expect? We are on the top of a mountain! Lucky for you that Wendy always carries spare warm clothes in her requip space." Carla said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Lucy just glared at everyone except Wendy.

"Sorry! I should have warned you about the cold." Wendy said as she pulled on a fur coat. "Natsu, being a fire mage, doesn't have the same problems with cold like everyone else does."

"What about Jade and Happy?" Lucy asked as they began trekking through the heavy snow. Wendy just pointed out how close a proximity the other two had with the fire mage. Lucy just nodded before she summoned a large clock like spirit called Horologium and got inside it with Carla.

"'I will stay inside Horologium, if that isn't a problem,' she asks!" the clock, Horologium said causing Jade and Natsu's face to turn red from holding in laughter.

"She isn't very courageous or adventurous, is she?" Natsu just snickered as he nodded in agreement. Jade giggled, covering her face with her hands. As the pair giggled and snickered with Happy laughing straight out, none of them saw the large monkey like creature sneak up to Horologium and Wendy. It quickly knocked out the sky mage, picked up the spirit and started to carry it away.

"'HELP! THIS MONKEY IS KIDDNAPPING ME!' she exclaims." Horologium called out snapping all of them out of their amusement. Natsu turned to see Wendy unconscious on the snow.

"Damn this storm! We should have sensed that bastard a mile away!" Natsu cursed as his hands came to life in flames the colour of new born leaves. "Jade, Happy! Go after the Vulcan! We will catch up as soon as Wendy is healed up!" without even a single complaint both ran after the Vulcan. Natsu manipulated the green flames to cover all of Wendy's head. After a couple of moments, the massive bruise vanished causing Wendy to groan in discomfort.

"Did anyone get the number of the Magic Four Wheeler that ran me over?" Wendy said as she sat up in Natsu's arms. Natsu hugged Wendy close before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so happy you are all right!" Wendy looked up to see Natsu with a relieved expression on his face. At first she was confused before she realized where they were. "Natsu! Where are the others and what happened?"

"A Vulcan used the storm to sneak up on you. It knocked you out with a heavy blow to your head and kidnapped Lucy and Carla. I sent Jade and Happy after them as I healed you. That is the last time I don't pay attention during a mission!"

"We all let our guard down and paid for it. Not only you. All three of us have become overconfident on our senses. We forgot to take into account the effects of the weather. It is better we learned it here, and not somewhere it could have been fatal. We just have to keep up our guard. Now let's get Lucy back." Natsu just smiled as he stood up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

* * *

"Human Woman! Human Woman!" The monkey kept chanting as it tried to get into Horologium. Lucy was shivering in fear, hoping that help would come before Horologium's time was up. Her hopes were shattered when Horologium started glowing and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Please don't leave me! Give me an extension!" Lucy exclaimed as the spirit vanished completely. Seeing Lucy free, the Vulcan pounced. Lucy barely dodged before fumbling with a golden key. Lighting it into the air, she gave it a twist.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" in a flash of golden light, a humanoid bull appeared. It had a large axe in its hands. "Miss Lucy you have such nice breasts, mooo!"

"Stop being a pervert and take that monkey down Taurus!" Lucy screamed in anger causing the Bull to turn towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan was not pleased with Taurus's appearance. Carla was just shaking her head in exasperation. Was it too much to ask for normal friends and comrades, was one of the many thoughts floating through her mind.

"Human woman mine!"

"Miss Lucy isn't yours! She is mine, moooo!" The bull called out as it charged the Vulcan. Forgetting that he owned an axe, Taurus started grappling and punching the Vulcan.

"Wow! That's one battle, I don't want to remember!" Jade exclaimed as somehow the Vulcan had pulled off Taurus's loincloth. The bull man vanished in a flash of golden light calling out how sorry he was and how embarrassed he felt.

"Don't worry Luigi! Natsu sent us to help you!"

"It's Lucy dumb cat!" Carla snickered at Happy being called dumb.

"New Woman! New Woman also mine!" the Vulcan exclaimed causing both girls to grimace in revulsion. Jade just gritted her teeth as she asked Lucy to let her handle the Vulcan. Lucy motioned for Jade to continue.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, you dumb monkey! No one has the right to claim me! Now take this **Kesshōryū no Tekken**!" Jade shouted out as her fist was covered in glowing pink crystal. She then ploughed it into the Vulcan's stomach before it could even react. The Vulcan collided with a stalagmite causing it to shatter.

" **Kesshōryū no Hōkō**!" Jade's cheeks bulged before she launched a beam of pink energy at the downed Vulcan. The beam exploded in a glittering mass leaving the Vulcan unconscious and covered in glittering pink dust. The Vulcan glowed before it transformed into a man. Lucy just started at Jade who looked sheepish.

"It seems that Macao was taken over by the Vulcan. Vulcans are evil body snatchers!" Happy said with a creepy tone causing Lucy to shiver in fright.

"Scaring someone is not right! You know that, right Happy?" Wendy said as she and Natsu walked into the cave. Carla jumped into Wendy's arms with squeal of delight. "Good to see you and Lucy safe, Carla."

"Damn Jade! You did a number on Macao! Was he taken over by the Vulcan?" Jade just nodded, her sheepish expression remaining on her face. Natsu nodded before he summoned up the green flame and started healing Macao's wounds. Wendy sat down beside him and lend a hand as she knew that Natsu only knew basics of healing, having unlocked the green flames not too long ago. A couple of minute later, Macao stirred. He groaned before sitting up.

"Natsu? Wendy? Carla, Jade and Happy? What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to fetch you. Romeo is very worried you know!" Wendy said with a gentle smile. Macao just nodded in acceptance.

"Took down nineteen of them, but the twentieth one blindsided me and took me over."

"Don't worry about that Macao. That Vulcan even got the drop on us. At least Jade took it out!" Macao grinned with Natsu.

"So that's why I am covered in crystal dust. You know, being covered in crystal dust is very uncomfortable, so if you wouldn't mind Jade. Can you help me wash it off?" Jade smirked at the request.

"Why you, old lecher? I think this is an improvement!" Everyone except Macao laughed at the older man's expense. Macao grumbled under his breath.

* * *

A young boy could be seen crying, sitting on the steps of a bridge that spanned over a softly flowing river. Behind the boy, the sky was painted with the orange and pink hue characteristic of a scenic sunset. From the distance, a group of people were walking towards the grieving boy. The setting sun hid their features, but the silhouette of two men, three teen girls and two cats could be seen. The larger man was being supported by the other man.

"Oi Romeo! Are you still crying over this old lecher?" the boy looked up to see the group. With a strangled cry, the boy jumped into the arms of the older man.

"Dad! Just stay from now on! You don't have to do jobs so that I can prove to the other kids that you are the best!" the kid cried out as he hugged his father. The blonde and blue haired girls just smiled at the tender scene while the violet haired girl and the pink haired boy grinned. The blue cat was munching on a fish while the white one was shaking her head in fond exasperation.

"Everything is alright Romeo! Now if the other kids pick on you, ask them if their fathers can defeat nineteen monsters by themselves, alright?" Romeo whipped away his tears before nodding with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Sure thing dad!" Romeo exclaimed before turning to the already departing group. "Natsu-nii! Thanks for bringing him back!"

"Don't sweat on it kid! Just make sure that you keep practicing with your magic. Then you can make sure that Macao doesn't bite off more than he can chew!"

"Oi!" exclaimed Macao only to get laughter from everyone in the vicinity. As the group faded into the horizon, Macao turned to his son. "Let's go home Romeo! I will tell you about the job as we have dinner."

* * *

"Thanks for the help Wendy! This apartment is truly the best and a real bargain as well. I didn't even know that you could get one this extravagant at only 70,000 Jewels!" Wendy just gave an indulgent smile to her blonde friend.

"I make sure to keep an eye on all things related to the Real Estate business Lucy. We did find Draconic Enterprises, you know!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Draconic Enterprises was an upcoming company that had its hands in many new ventures. From Real Estate to Communication Lacrima to Magical Armour creation. It was the seventh largest company in all of Ishgar and was quickly becoming a major competitor to many of the larger and older companies.

"WHAT? You…you and Natsu are the owners of Draconic Enterprises? I have heard my father complaining nonstop about Draconic Enterprises and how the owners were shrouded in secrecy. He had been trying to get the company to join the Heartfilia Konzern, the last I saw him."

"I know what you are thinking Lucy. The answer is simple really. We are mages first and business men and women second. We have trusted people handling the company, though we are kept informed of everything and all major decisions are made by us." Lucy blushed at Wendy's matter of fact tone. "We can take the reins of the company when we retire! If we retire."

"We aren't that different then, are we? I left home to become a mage as I didn't like being treated as a fragile porcelain doll. After mom died, dad started ignoring me. That also caused me to leave home a year ago."

"I know what you mean. Natsu tends to be overprotective and treats me like a porcelain doll sometimes as well, even though I am an S-Class Mage. It's as endearing as it is infuriating. Anyway have a good night Lucy! I will come by and take you on an official job. Natsu would have been the one, but he has a meeting with Jennifer." Seeing Lucy's questioning expression Wendy elaborated.

"Jen is the CEO of Draconic Enterprises. She was a former mage of Fairy Tail, but she retired a few years ago when she became pregnant with her first child. We asked her to be the temporary CEO while she was pregnant and until her son had become old enough for her to return back to being a mage, but it seems that being the CEO grew on her. She is a damn good CEO as well. It's all thanks to her that the company is where it is now."

"She must be one amazing woman!" Lucy said with a sad smile. "Reminds me a bit of my mother. Goodnight Wendy. I will see you in the morning then."

"Meet me at the Guild at ten! Goodnight!" Wendy wished before she floated into the sky and speeded off towards the forest.

* * *

"What is the job Wendy?"

"The King asked for us to investigate a Duke. There have been rumours of corruption against Duke Everlue. The official mission is the Investigation. We are going to hide the investigation under the pretence of doing a job for a Kaby Melon. Kaby wanted us to infiltrate Everlue Mansion and burn a book called Daybreak, written by Kemu Zaleon. I called and revealed that we would do the mission for free as that will be the cover if the Duke isn't really corrupt. An official Royal investigation without proper proof can't be launched, so the King, Toma E. Fiore asked me gather the proof."

"I see! So in truth we are doing two separate job at the same time?"

"That's right and don't worry. The infiltration should be a cinch at least for you. He is looking for new maids, specifically blonde ones. I can use Transformation Magic to transform myself to a blonde version of myself."

"If you say so! So what was the reward Mr. Melon offered?"

"He originally offered 200,000 Jewels but increased it to 2,000,000 Jewels. The King is offering 2,000,000 Jewels to each investigator. We will meet up with Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus. All three of us are going to apply for the maid position. Hopefully one of us will get it." Lucy just nodded her head in acceptance as she stared out of the window of train. Shirotsume town was close to Magnolia but it was still nearly half an hour away.

* * *

"What are you doing Levy?" The blue haired girl turned to see Mira standing behind her with a gentle smile.

"Oh! I was just looking for the Job about stealing a book. Has anyone already taken it?"

"Wendy took it this morning."

"But didn't the King already gave her a job to investigate Duke Everlue?"

"That's right! King Fiore gave asked her to investigate and said that the same reward would be given to her helpers. She decided to ask Lucy and Jenny Realight for help. Something about the Duke looking for a new blonde maid." Levy nodded in understanding as realization finally seeped in.

"The job was about stealing a book from Everlue right?"

"That's right Levy!"

"So she took it as a cover to hide the investigation. Oh well! Let's see what other jobs are there!" Levy exclaimed as she turned back to the job board.

* * *

"Hello Jenny! Been some time since we met, haven't it?" A beautiful girl with long, wavy flowing blonde hair turned and smiled on seeing Wendy.

"Hey Wendy! Thanks for saving me last time. It was great that you were passing by at the time, else those Lizardmen would have ripped me to shreds! So who is this? By the way, I am Jenny Realight!" Lucy shook her hand with a smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia! A pleasure to meet you." Jenny just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it Jenny! You would have found a way to survive. You are a talented and resourceful mage."

"That may be true, but I would have probably been mauled so badly that my modelling career would be over. I still have to beat Mirajane as model of the year!" Wendy just shook her head smiling before she was covered in a golden glow. When the glow disappeared, she looked older and had blonde hair like her companions.

"Alright you two. Let's head out and see who get the job. The other two will sneak in later with the infiltrators help!" Wendy said before she walked off. Jenny and Lucy shared a look before following their team leader.

"So what type of magic do you use Jenny?"

"I use Take Over: Machina Soul. It allows be to take the form of a race of beings called Machina. What about you?"

"Oh! I am a Celestial Spirit Mage. I already have two Golden Zodiac keys and a couple of Silver ones. I just hope that I will be able to gather the other ten Golden Zodiac Keys." Jenny nodded her had in understanding.

"Have you thought about learning a secondary magic?"

"Not really but I think it will be worth it. Especially after seeing Happy and Carla use multiple magic's."

"Those two cats are something else. Their natural magic is Aera. It allows them to fly, but those two are truly amazing. Happy has Transformation Magic and Light Magic while Carla has Transformation Magic, Barrier Magic, Dragon Script, Jutsu Shiki and basic healing magic. I have met them a couple of times, but both times really scared me. Dragon Script is far more powerful than Solid Script. Don't even ask about Happy. That little clueless cat is a monster in battle." Jenny shivered as she recalled seeing both cats in action.

"Tell me about it. If Carla hadn't put up that barrier, I doubt much of Hargeon would have been left after he used that powerful spell. The whole barrier was lit up with golden light. The ship, which was inside the barrier, was reduced to nothing and only a large crater remained. I am surprised that Bora was even alive after that."

"Happy has a habit of causing mass destruction, but he only allows enough damage to knock out and not kill." Wendy said causing Lucy to nod in understanding.

"So that was Happy who took down Bora? I wondered if it was him. The crater was impressive!" Lucy looked at Jenny in shock. "What? It's not that I condone destructive behaviour, but you have to accept that what he did was impressive. Especially with his small stature and what is more impressive is that Carla's barrier was able to keep the damage in check!"

"That's true but the barrier had cracks when Happy finally let the spell fade. Do you think Light Magic will suit me? Being a Celestial Spirit Mage, I think that Light magic would really compliment me!"

"I think so too, but you can also learn Urano Metria. It's an uncategorized spell that is said to be the Ultimate Magic of the Stars. Hibiki has it down due to his Archive Magic. If you want, I can have him write down the particulars of the spell, if you help me learn a bit of Light Magic! So what do you say?"

"Or I can bring you to Anna-sensei. She was a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage who used the Eclipse Gate to come to the future. She was an ancestor of yours. She can teach you to reach the full potential of your Celestial Spirit Magic, Lucy. And you, Jenny, can easily ask Happy to teach you the basics by offering to buy him fish for a certain period of time." Wendy said with a smirk.

"How do you even know Anna Heartfilia?" Lucy asked in surprise while Jenny hung her head in depression.

"She had connections with Igneel and Grandine. Natsu and mine foster parents. So what do you say? Jenny can start learning Light Magic and you can master the most versatile of magic's out there, Celestial Spirit Magic?" Jenny and Lucy looked at each other before turning back to Wendy and smiled.

"That's a fine idea!" Lucy and Jenny said together as they reached the gates of Everlue Mansion. Wendy rung the door bell and waited. After a couple of moment, a huge and ugly woman appeared.

"Yes! What do you want?"

"We all came here to see about the job offer stating that you are looking to hire blonde maids!"

"Sorry we have no vacancy for as Master put it, 'Ugly women!' So please leave!" The woman said before she punted all three away from the mansion.

Landing some distance away on a cushion of air, all three girls were pissed. Wendy dispelled the Transformation Magic, reverting to her natural form. "Everlue won't realize beauty if it came and slapped him in the face!"

"Calm down Wendy! Now we can use the Job to steal Daybreak to infiltrate the mansion! While we are at it, we can also have our revenge." Jenny said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yeah! We can scrub his toilet with his toothbrush or put itching powder in his underwear!"

"Why don't we just kill and chop him up before we feed his flesh to dogs!" Wendy said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Jenny disguised a giggle as a cough.

"No that's just going too far. Just killing him should be enough!" Lucy said without thought causing Jenny to burst out laughing. "Huh! Why are you laughing?"

"Did you even realize what you said just now?" Wendy said in a deadpan getting a confused look from Lucy.

"What I said that killing him should be enough…Oh! NO! NO! NO! I didn't mean that we should really kill him. I was daydreaming about it, but that doesn't mean we should really do it!" Lucy exclaimed waving her hands erratically.

"We know Lucy as I was contemplating using sharp wind blades to shred him. Now let's go! I can use a bit of Wind Make Magic to create a field of wind that will bend the light, making us invisible. We can use that to our advantage!"

"Sure let's go!" Lucy said with excitement and a bit of vindictive gleam in her eyes.

"Lead the way Wendy!" Jenny's was similarly excited but had a hard edge to her eyes. No one insults a lady's beauty and gets away with it!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** **Japanese Spell Translation _s_****

 ** _Kesshōryū no Tekken = Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist_**

 ** _Kesshōryū no Hōkō = Crystal Dragon' Roar_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. Please remember to leave Reviews. The more Reviews I get, the faster I will publish another chapter, though I will try and keep it on a monthly schedule.**_

 ** _SSG signing off._**


	4. Chapter 3 – Eisenwald

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Eisenwald**

"Who would have thought that Duke Everlue had so many skeletons in his closet?" Lucy exclaimed with glee.

"I will say! Nice job on making him reveal so much dirt. I don't know why you have a recording lacrima on you, but it came in really handy!" Jenny said with a laugh.

"I will say and hiring mercenaries from the Southern Wolves Guild. They may be a legal guild but ordering them to kill us, was too much!" Lucy said with a huff.

"That's true but Taurus easily handled the Vanish Brothers. And who would have thought that the pink haired maid was actually Virgo!" Lucy and Jenny nodded in agreement with Wendy.

"At least she decided to join me." Lucy said as she held up her newly acquired Golden Zodiac Key. "So Jenny are you coming to Magnolia with us? You can stay the night at my place!"

"Sorry Lucy, but I have a photo shoot soon. I need to make it to Akane Resort by the day after tomorrow." Lucy nodded with a sad sigh. "But when we are both free, I will see about visiting!"

"I would love that! So Wendy what are you going to do after we return?" Lucy asked turning to the blue haired girl.

"I will see about asking Natsu for another date. We haven't gone on one for so long! That man can be so infuriating sometimes. He can be so romantic sometimes and at others, dense as a rock. He can't take hints that I want to go on a date. I have to directly ask him!"

"Good luck with that Wendy! I wish you luck in your infuriating endeavour!" Jenny said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position!" Wendy huffed before pretending to fall asleep. Lucy and Jenny giggled at Wendy's expense.

* * *

Wendy and Lucy were sitting at the bar of the Guild and talking to Mirajane when Loke approached the duo. "My fair lady! How about we join up and make a team of Love together?"

"Women really fall of this? They must be really desperate?" Lucy said shifting her body a little to put some distance from Loke. Her Celestial Spirit Keys jingled catching Loke's attention as soon as he realized what they were he began to panic.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage! I am sorry, but we would never work out!" Loke exclaimed making a hasty retreat.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked as Wendy sighed before she ate her salad.

"He has had some kind of bad encounter with a Celestial Spirit Mage in the past. He seems to have not been able to get past that trauma." Lucy nodded before standing up and approaching the job board. After surveying all the job offers, Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't know that there were so many different jobs a Mage can do?"

"They are all the legal ones. There are Guilds that take illegal ones as well. They are called Dark Guilds." Lucy turned to see Mira. Mira saw the questioning look on her face and sighed. "Reedus can I borrow your light pen?"

"Oui!" Mira took the offered pen and started writing down a chart on thin air. When she was finished, she turned to Lucy.

"As you can see. The Magic Council is at the top. They are made up of ten members and their job is to create the laws that govern the use of magic. They are also the ones who judge crimes committed by Mages." Lucy nodded in understanding. "Below them are the Provincial Leagues. They are the Guild Masters association. Their job is to make sure that a legal Guild doesn't conflict with another other. They are also the ones who pass down the will of the Council to us. Finally, there are the Guilds themselves headed by the Guild Master."

"I didn't know that the Guilds were so deeply interconnected!" Lucy exclaimed casing Mira to laugh.

"If they weren't, it would be chaos. Anyway, outside the legal Gilds, there are the Dark Guilds. They are made up of criminals and tend to take illegal jobs, such as assassinations. From time to time we get missions to exterminate Dark Guilds."

"By exterminate, do you mean kill?" Lucy asked with a gulp.

"Oh! Not at all. We just defeat the whole guild so that the Rune Knights can arrest them. Though from time to time, we do accidentally end up killing a Dark Mage. Particularly when we overestimate our targets. It is sad, but a serious assault, can have fatal consequences. But we from Fairy Tail haven't accidentally killed anyone other than Gildarts and Laxus." Lucy nodded, though she looked a little pale. "Now if you select a job, let me know so that I can note it down. Master asked me to handle the jobs register while he is at the Guild Masters meeting!"

"So that's where he is? I wondered why I didn't see him today. Thanks for the explanation Mira. I will make sure to let you know of what job I take!" Mira walked away with a nod. A Lucy browsed for a job, Natsu and Gray started a brawl. As they were fighting Loke ran into the guild, pale and sweaty.

"Guys Erza is back!" he said before diving towards the bar. At his exclamation, all of the Guild suddenly became completely silent. Lucy looked around to see Nab sweating beside her.

"Huh! What's going on?" she asked turning to Natsu and Gray, the only ones still making any sound. "Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Lucy, but beating up Gray comes first!" Natsu said as he used Fire Make Magic to create ropes of fire and tie up Gray. Gray struggled before his body was covered in black markings. An icy violet-blue aura of magic formed around him as he tried to snuff the flame out. She was about to ask again when the doors of the Guild crashed open. Lucy turned to see a red haired woman in armour walking in carrying a giant horn glided in gold and jewels.

"I am back everyone," she declared getting nervous greeting in return.

"How did the job go Erza?"

"The job was easy Natsu. Now what's this I hear of a Fairy Tale mage creating a crater outside Hargeon?" Erza asked getting a nervous laugh from Happy.

"I may have used **Wrath of Maahes** against Bora and his men when we went to catch him for the council." Happy said sheepishly before shivering in fear at Erza's glare.

"I assume that the crater is the only damage because of Carla creating a barrier?" Happy nodded in fear. Erza sighed before turning to Carla. "Thanks for limiting the damage Carla. Why did he use **Wrath of Maahes** anyway?"

"Because the idiot wanted to outdo our new recruit, Lucy," Carla said pointing towards the blond. Lucy sweated when Erza's stare fell on her.

"And what did you do that needed overkill to outdo?" Lucy shivered without understanding why.

"Oh she summoned a Zodiac Spirit to wash ashore Bora's ship!" Carla said with a smirk. "I will say, she has the potential to quickly become an S-rank if she trains hard. She also doesn't seem to have the tendency of some of our other strong mages in causing collateral damage."

Erza nodded as Carla finished her speech. "Good! I hope that you won't pick up destructive or unsavoury habits from our fellow Guild Members?" Lucy frightfully nodded her head causing Erza to nod and turn away. "Now Nab, just pick a job already. Cana stop drinking so much. Mira where is Master?" Lucy stared in incredulity as Erza stated all that in a single breath.

"He went to Clover Town for the Guild Masters Meeting, Erza. Why, do you need him for something?" Erza nodded.

"While I was returning, I took a short break in an inn. Right before I left, I overheard a couple of cloaked men talking. They were discussing about how one of their members were sent to acquire some magic called Lullaby and how a man named Erigor had big plans for it. I didn't realize at the moment what they were talking about, but as I entered Magnolia, I remembered that Erigor is called Erigor the Shinigami, the former ace of disbanded guild Eisenwald."

"So Eisenwald still operates as a Dark Guild. Erza, you said they were after Lullaby right?" Erza turned to see Natsu with a severe expression on his face.

"That's right! Why? What is Lullaby?" Erza asked with surprise.

"Lullaby is a Curse Magic. It is death by curse. If any one hears the sound made by the cursed flute, they die!" Lucy said in shock.

"Actually, it's worse! At one time it was as Lucy said, but the Black Mage Zeref got his hands on it and transformed it into one of his demons. Lullaby is an Etherious! It is under lockdown at the Magic Council HQ. Did you hear where Erigor was supposed to meet up with this acquiring member?"

"Onibus Town! I need to get going right now!" Erza said as she dropped the horn and proceeded to walk out.

"Wait Erza! Taking on a whole Dark Guild alone is suicidal, even for you. I am coming with you!" Mira said before she turned to Laki. "Laki my dear! Can you mind the bar and the register the jobs while I am gone! Thanks!" Laki didn't even get a chance to answer as Mira ran out of the Guild with Erza following her.

"Might as well help her! Jade, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Carla. You six are coming as well. If Lullaby awakens, then we will need all the help we can get. So get going!" Natsu said causing the six to quickly rush home to get ready. Natsu then requipped a lacrima into his hand. Activating it, he waited until a beautiful dark haired woman appeared on the lacrima.

"Ultear! Fairy Tail just came into information that the Dark Guild Eisenwald plans to steal Lullaby! They have already sent an agent to acquire it. Warn the other councillors and increase guard. I have already gathered a team to intercept Eisenwald. We are heading out soon." Ultear quickly lost the playful look on her face and became serious.

"You are lucky that I picked up Natsu! The theft has already occurred. We were just about to inform all Wizard Saints about the issue. We can rest assured that you are handling the situation. If you can, destroy Lullaby! Bring it back, only if it can't be destroyed." Natsu nodded before he smiled at her. "Who are you taking with you?"

"Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Dragneel, Jade Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Carla, Happy and a new recruit who shows great promise, Lucy Heartfilia. Does that help?" Ultear stared in shock before she nodded.

"Alright and please don't cause to much collateral damage!"

"We will try Ultear! Now I must be off!" Ultear nodded before she ended the call.

* * *

As Ultear finished the call, she turned to the other councillors, who were all looking at her. "As you heard, Saint Dragneel already has some information on the situation and has decided to personally handle the situation with a team of S-class and A-class mages. Hopefully by a couple of days we will hear that either Lullaby has been reacquired or destroyed."

"That's a relief to hear, though the team handling the situation is scaring me. While Saint Dragneel, Wendy, Carla, Erza and Mirajane knows how to hold back, the others are known trouble makers. The new recruit doesn't sound to be in the former category as well. How much destruction do you think they will cause?" Belno said causing the others to become pale in shock.

"Hopefully not much, especially with Saint Dragneel, Wendy, Carla, Erza and Mirajane moderating them and Gray Fulbuster is known more for his stripping habit, not his destructive habits. Only the Crystal Monster, Jade Dragneel and the Exceed, Happy are to be of concern. So it shouldn't be much, right?" Yajima asked causing the other to chuckle at the former Fairy Tail mage.

"A little destruction can be overlooked, especially taken the situation. If Lullaby somehow awakens, we will have much greater problems in our hands. An Etherious from the book of Zeref is not something we need!" Crawford Seam, the chairman said causing the others to nod in agreement.

"All of you are overly worried. Saint Dragneel has never failed and he makes a point to hunt down every Etherious that he meets along with Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Dragneel. Even if Lullaby awakens, facing off against three Devil Slayers, two of them Dragon Slayers and God Slayers as well and a Dragon is suicide. Saint Dragneel also knows that Lullaby uses Death Curse. He or Wendy will find some way to nullify that ability, especially since Lullaby's curse uses sound as a medium." Everyone turned to see Siegrain, the other young member of the council sitting without any concern.

"You are right Siegrain. We need to let Saint Dragneel handle the situation and hope for the best. He hasn't let us down yet," Org said though with an unpleasant expression.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the train station to see everyone except Erza already there. Mirajane, Jade and Wendy were sitting on a bench discussing strategy. Lucy was pacing about while Gray went through some stretching exercises. Happy was bothering Carla by trying to offer her a fish, that she kept denying, though she would turn away and blush. "Ready everyone?"

Everyone turned around to see Natsu standing at the entrance of the platform wearing a black fur cloak with gold, silver, crimson and violet flame like patterns licking up the fabric. The Wizard Saint Symbol was embroidered on the back of the cloak and his badge was worn like a medallion around his neck. As he approached them, they saw he was wearing his usual jacket and pants underneath the cloak. Overall he gave the impression of supressed power and authority. Everyone nodded as he neared them.

"We are just waiting for Erza. She should be here soon!" Mira said just as Erza entered the platform hauling a massive cart of luggage behind her.

"Good! Now that you are here Erza, we can get going!" Natsu said without preamble as he boarded the recently arrived train. The others quickly followed, not wanting to be the target of Natsu's ire. After half-an-hour, the train speed away from Magnolia off towards Onibus Town.

* * *

"Now to find where Eisenwald is," Erza said as she walked out of the Onibas Town Station with the others. "You! Can you please take this luggage to the hotel?" A bewildered man stared at the Erza as if she was crazy.

"Erza!" Wendy hissed before turning to the man and said, "Sorry about her. She lets her airheaded nature control her too much," the man nodded and walked away as fast as he could.

"Why did you send him away Wendy?" Erza asked only to get a wind enhanced punch to her head.

"Why? Because you were harassing that man Erza. I know that you don't mean to, but whenever you are focused on something, you tend to do what you hate the most! Now I suggest we rent a magic four wheeler and head to Oshibana Town Station."

"Why there? Aren't we supposed to be searching for Eisenwad here?" Mira said with surprise. Gray, Happy and Carla also looked surprised at Wendy's suggestion. It was at this time that Lucy realized that Natsu was not there with them.

"Hey guys! Where's Natsu?" Everyone except Wendy and Jade looked around in surprise.

"Where is flame breath? Didn't he get off the train?" Gray said as he pointed towards the departing train.

"No he didn't!" Jade said with a smirk. "All of you are losing your touch. He said that he would hang back and find out what died, remember?"

"That's right! But why did he say that?" Lucy asked only for Mira, Erza and Gray to widen their eyes in realization.

"HE SENSED LULLABY ON THE TRAIN!" Gray shouted out with Mira and Erza.

"That's right. He is going to see if he can take Lullaby before it falls into the hands of Erigor. We need to make haste towards Oshibana. He can't really let loose on the train or the station without causing harm. He will need our support." Wendy said as she walked towards a rental service. The other followed her post-haste.

* * *

Back on the train, Natsu pretended to be feeling under the weather and was lying on the seat. A black, spiky haired man wearing a white high collared shirt over a dark red undershirt and aquamarine pants sat down opposite him. The man was quiet at first until he saw Natsu's Fairy Tail symbol.

"The names Kageyama. I envy you guys, you know. Being a member of a legal guild I mean. You guys have all the best women, like Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Wendy Dragneel. They are some hot women, wouldn't mind making them pant like bitches in heat." The man said thinking that Natsu was completely disabled.

"Eisenwald doesn't have many bitches like them and I mean none!" The man exclaimed angrily before turning his attention to Natsu, "You all think yourselves hot stuff! Looking down on us will make us crush you under our boots you pathetic flies. Pathetic, can't even ride a train without being sick."

As the man ranted, Natsu quietly extended his magical senses. After carefully scanning the man and his luggage, Natsu sensed the foul magic of Lullaby. Seeing that there was no more need to keep up the façade, Natsu stood up and dispelled the small illusion over himself, which hid his Wizard Saint badge and cape. Kageyama looked up in surprise at Natsu's getup.

"You know! Stealing Lullaby was a mistake. Looking down on my guild was a greater one, but your greatest mistake was thinking that you can insult my nakama and my mate. Now give up Kageyama of Eisenwald. Handover Lullaby and I will ask for leniency. Resist and I get to pound you into the ground!" Kageyama shivered in fear. He quickly nodded and tried to hand Lullaby over to Natsu only for a blast of wind to cause the flute to fly out of his hands. Natsu quickly caught the flute with a bit of Fire Make Magic. Natsu and Kageyama turned around to see a white haired, bare chested man with a scythe held to the throat of a young girl.

"If you want to save the girl, give Lullaby to Kageyama and jump off the train." The man calmly demanded as he weakly pulled the scythe back causing a small drops of blood to form on the girl's neck. Natsu cursed and moved towards the door of the carriage. He threw Lullaby to Kageyama and jumped out.

* * *

Erza, who was driving a magic four wheeler, saw Natsu jumping out of the train and spreading flaming wings to land softly on the ground. Erza drove up to him and asked, "What happened? Did you get Lullaby?"

"Yeah and lost it too, Erigor was there. He took a hostage and forced my hand. We need to quickly head to Oshibana. He has Lullaby and it was already awakening. I felt the Etherious Curse Magic stir even without a user." Natsu said as he climbed on beside Erza.

"Here give me the SE plug, I will provide the power, you drive!" Erza nodded and handed Natsu the SE plug. Soon they were off at an even faster speed. "Natsu what's the plan of action?"

"I want you, Mira, Wendy, Jade, Carla and Lucy to handle the cannon fodder. Happy and Gray will handle the decoys and I will handle Erigor." Natsu said with a steely expression. Erza and the other nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure that there will be decoys?" Jade asked from within the car.

"Erigor will have the real Lullaby. Though Oshibana Station is a good place to use it with the broadcasting system, I think that they plan to use it as a decoy. I am very sure that Erigor is targeting the Guild Masters Meeting in Clover Town. Oshibana is the last stop before Clover. If they are able destroy, sabotage or cause the Station to be closed down, Erigor can easily kill of the Guild Masters with Lullaby."

"Are you sure that Erigor plans to attack the Guild Masters?" Mira asked with concern.

"There is no doubt about it. Erigor is trying to make a point. He wants to hit everyone where it really counts. Killing civilians is not above him, but killing the Guild Masters will not only sow discord among the Guilds, it will also show that he is a serious about his threat." Everyone became quiet at that.

* * *

"So Maki I hear that Happy created a crater in Hargeon?" Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild asked with a smile causing Master Makarov to frown. Master Goldmine of Quartro Cerberus turned to Makarov to hear his answer.

"That's right, though young Carla was able to prevent the damage to spread towards the surrounding area." Makarov said just before a messenger bird flew into the room and landed in front of him. Taking the letter from the bird, Makrov activated it causing a holographic image of Laki to appear.

 _Greetings Master,_

 _I Hope that this message finds you in good health. Now I want to let you know that Erza brought back rumours of Dark Guild Eisenwald planning something. I heard the words Lullaby and Erigor. Natsu called the council and confirmed that a cursed flute called Lullaby was stolen. He has created a team to handle the situation and recover the flute._

 _With him went Jade, Wendy, Mira, Gray, Happy, Carla and the new recruit Lucy. They are, as you are hearing this message, heading to investigate Eisenwald at Onibas Town. Before Natsu left, he told me to alert you that Erigor may have planned to target your meeting. I didn't really understand what Lullaby was, but from how Natsu and Erza were behaving, I have to believe that it is a very dangerous artefact._

 _So Master keep an eye out for Erigor or any suspicious character at Clover Town. Natsu said that his guts are telling him that Eisenwald will attack you. I hope that he is wrong, but keep on guard. Hopefully Fairy Tail's Strongest Team will make quick work of the Eisenwald and their corrupt plans!_

 _Have fun at the meeting Master!_

With that said the image flickered out, along with Makarov's consciousness. When he woke up half-an-hour later, he was mumbling to himself about all the jewels that he would have to pay for the massive destruction that the Team was about to cause.

"Poor Maki! Even though the Team Saint Dragneel assembled has only two members with destructive tendencies, there will still be great collateral damage," Bob said with a sad smile.

"A Wizard Saint, four S-ranked Mages and three, maybe four A-ranked ones. There is no hope for the surrounding areas. Hopefully they will be able to get Lullaby back without much fuss," Goldmine said just as Makarov finally recovered.

"Natsu, Wendy and Erza have never failed a mission. Mira and Gray may tend to get a bit out of hand, but even they have a 90% success rate. It's Jade and Happy that I am really worried about. Carla and Lucy can easily look after each other's back."

"Why's that Maki? Makarov turned to Bob and grinned.

"Because Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage. She can summon her Spirits from within a protective barrier, which Carla can easily conjure up. Carla has also finally mastered Dragon Script. I will tell you, though Solid Script and Orient Solid Script are very versatile and in the hands of a good enough mage, a deadly tool, Dragon Script has far more power, probably because of the use of the magical draconic script. A simple fire in Solid Script and Orient Solid Script causes the word 'FIRE' to be formed out of fire. In Dragon Script, a blast of fire will form. If Carla writes 'Let there be light!' A massive flash of white light will illuminate her immediate surroundings."

"That's is truly a powerful magic. It seems to allow the user to control something by only knowing the name of the thing. Theoretically, she should be able to even reverse death, but the consequences would be severe," Ooba Babasama for Lamia Scale said with a deep frown. "Anyway, we should plan on what to do, if Saint Dragneel and his team fails to get Lullaby by the time Erigor manages to get here."

"That's right! We don't have time to discuss new magic. We need a solid plan to handle the ruffian." The other nodded with what Bob said.

"I will approach Erigor and when he tries to use Lullaby, I will crush him into the ground. If he sees through the plan, I want you to hide close by and flank him. If we are able to catch him off guard, we can easily overwhelm him before he can use Lullaby." The other Guild Masters nodded in agreement.

"Then that's what we will do Maki!" Goldmine said as he sipped the bowl of sake in his hand.

* * *

As Natsu and his Team came closer to their destination, they saw Rune Knights preparing to enter the station. Natsu jumped off of the Four Wheeler and approached their commander.

"Captain! All of you are to retreat and evacuate the town's people. Let my Team and I handle the situation." Natsu said with authority. The captain turned with a frown.

"And who are you to command us Rune Knights, Mage?" Natsu frowned but didn't cause a scene. He placed his hand in his pocket and took out his Wizard Saint Medallion.

"Saint Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. As I said, retreat and evacuate the populace. We shall handle the situation, Captain." The Captain shivered as he nodded and quickly commanded his men to do as Natsu commanded. "Alright Team! As soon as we go in, expect an ambush. Don't hold back, but try to keep collateral to a minimum. After that, Natsu walked into the station with the team. The team of Fairy Tail mages entered the main lobby of the station to come face to face with Erigor and the rest of his lackeys. In Erigor's hand was Lullaby, but in Kageyama and another's hand were perfect copies of it as well. Natsu and Erza frowned at the development.

"Welcome Fairy Flies! Thank you for coming here to witness Eisenwald's first victory over the Magic Council's tyranny!" Erigor exclaimed causing the other Eisenwald members to cheer. "Unfortunately, both of us know that you are here to do the bidding of the Council, so we must eliminate you. Rayule, Kageyama!"

"Yeah Boss?" Both said standing up straight with pride.

"You both know that plan lets head out. The one with the real Lullaby gets to gets to kill all the people of this quaint town!" Erigor said as he quickly flew off. Kageyama and Rayule ran through separate corridors and vanished.

"Gray handle that the guy in the black and yellow jacket. Happy handle the other guy. I will handle Erigor." Natsu said causing Gray and Happy to nod. With a quick flash of light, Happy and Carla transformed into their human forms. This time, Happy wore dark gold pants, a forest green jacket with the front unzipped and viridian green sandals. His cat ears and tail were twitching in anticipation.

Carla looked like a beautiful girl a bit older that Wendy with neck length white hair and white cat ears and tail. She was wearing a black skirt, a dark wine red dress jacket over black top. Black thigh high black stockings and brown shoes. She also had a black cat shaped hairclip holding back her bangs from covering her face.

"Like we will let you!" One of the remaining Eisenwald members shouted out and tried to rush them only for him to trip on what looked like a small jade bump.

"Oops! I didn't mean to make him fall on his face." Jade said with a sheepish expression, "I was hoping that my time delayed spell would have worked. Never mind!" Jade said as suddenly the man was covered in jade crystal leaving only his face uncovered. All the Eisenwald mages looked on in horror as one of their own was so easily defeated. "You three head out. Leave this rabble to us boys!"

The three boys of the group didn't respond, they just shook their heads and quickly moved on. None of the shocked Eisenwald mages did anything to stop them. The girls just waited for them to attack, with arrogant smirks gracing their faces. After a couple of moments passed after the boys left, one of the Eisenwald mages finally realized something and started shivering in fright. "The girl with violet hair is Fairy Tail's Crystal Monster Jade Dragneel and the others are Titania Erza Scarlet, Majin Mirajane Strauss and the Sky Maiden Wendy Dragneel!"

"Then the cat girl is Carla the Goddess of Words and the cat boy was Heaven's Enforcer and the others boys were…" the man trailed off in shock so Mira decided to finish for them.

"The Ice Demon and the Crimson Phoenix!" This caused some of them to faint in fear. "Now how about we have a bit of fun!" Mira cooed as she glowed with golden light before it turned black and dissipated. In her place was a demonic version of her.

"I agree with you Mira!" Erza said as she was also covered in a golden glow before her Heart Cruz Armour was replaced by her Heaven Wheel Armour with its blade like wings and skirt with multiple swords floating behind her.

"How about I speed things up a bit!" Wendy said before she started chanting, "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!"

" **Baniia**!" Everyone's body glowed with a pink aura of magic. "Carla, Lucy! Watch each other's back. Handle support, we will take them on head on!" Wendy said before she, Jade, Erza and Mira charged the group.

"Oh Gods of Heaven! Hear my plea and grant me protection from mine enemies and return them their just due!" Carla chanted as her body glowed with green magic, " **Reflection Barrier**!" A translucent green barrier formed around her and Lucy who had taken out one of her Zodiac keys.

" **Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!** " A man with red carb arms poking out of his back appeared outside the barrier. "Cancer help the others!" Lucy said pointing at her fellow Guild mates.

"As you wish Lucy, ebi!" Cancer said as he rushed in to join in the fight. With quick and precise movements, Cancer proceeded to leave twitching mages lying on the ground with their hair cut in random places.

" **Kesshōryū no Kagitsume**!" Jade called out as she performed a round house kick with her right leg glowing with glittering pink magic. The kick caused the three mages hit by it to be thrown back into the walls and be knocked out.

" **Blumenblatt** ," Erza called out rained down swords on her targets, knocking them out with every strike.

"Take this! **Darkness Stream**!" The Demon Mira called out launching a massive number of dark magic bolts at her enemies. Some dodged, other couldn't but in the end everyone left standing collapsed when she struck each and every one of them with her tail, fists and legs. Within moments all of the Eisenwald Mages were knock out with bruises on their bodies and faces.

"That was fun and we didn't cause much destruction as well!" Jade exclaimed with a grin before looking out of the window. Her surprised gasp drew everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Jade?" Wendy asked only of the violet haired girl to point out of the window. They looked out only to see spiralling dome of opaque wind.

"Must be Erigor's work. Don't worry about it Jade. I can easily dispel that one."

"That's not what caused me to gasp. Happy used **Piercing Light** to fly through the barrier. He must be after Erigor," Jade explained with distress.

"You don't have to worry about Happy, Jade. You know that he can handle people like Erigor with ease," Erza said with a smile.

"That may be true but what if Lullaby awakens, what then?" Jade said causing everyone's eyes to widen in realization.

"Wendy dispel the barrier and head out with everyone. I will wait for the boys and head out with them. If Lullaby awakens, you lot should be able to hold it back if not outright kill it." Erza said with a tone that told them that the redheads mind was made up and only the apocalypse could change it. With a nod of their heads everyone walked out Station.

* * *

Gray walked into the broadcasting room and looked around. He knew that he sensed the man he was following but he couldn't see where. As he walked into the middle of the room, Gray's guts told him to roll forward. Gray followed his instinct and not a moment too soon as black whip like bands struck where he was. Turning around, Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic!" Gray exclaimed with venom causing his opponent to grit his teeth in anger.

"Don't underestimate me fairy fly! I, Rayule of Eisenwald, will make mincemeat out of you!" The man said and tried to whip Gray with the black bands only for Gray to rush in and punch Rayule with a frozen fist.

" **Ice-Make: Sub-Zero Fist**!" Gray said as Rayule started freezing from the point of impact. "You think that we will allow you to harm our Nakama. The Guild Masters are like parents to us orphans. You believe that Dark Guilds are frightening. Too bad for you that there are Guilds far scarier than the dark ones." Gray hissed in anger and walked away as Rayule was completely frozen over in blue ice.

"Pathetic morons. They think that because they don't follow the rules, they are stronger." Gray grumbled as he walked out of the broadcasting room and towards the entrance of the Station.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked through the abandoned corridor whistling a jaunty tune. He seemed to be carefree and not at all intimidated by all the shadows in the corridor. From the shadows a pair of eyes watched looking for the perfect opportunity to attack. The hunter knew who he was facing. He would be blind if he didn't see the Wizard Saint Cloak on the man.

"You know what Kagemasa? If you don't play with fire, you won't get burned." Natsu said nonchalantly causing the hunter to grit his teeth in anger.

"The names Kageyama you fly! **SHADOW OROCHI**!" Kageyama called out as he appeared from a shadow and then launched a massive number of snakes made of shadow from a dark violet magic circle. Kageyama watched with a grin as his shadow snakes were nearly upon Natsu only to gape in disbelief to see his target burst into gold and crimson flames that proceeded to burn every snake that came in contact with it.

"How?" Kageyama gasped in shock to see his most powerful attack be rendered null. Natsu grinned before vanishing and reappearing beside Kageyama. Leaning forward Natsu whispered in Kageyama's ear the answer.

"My flames burn even ethernano thereby rendering all forms of magic ineffective against me. **Fire-Make: Binds**!" Bindings made form blue fire wrapped around Kageyama and rendered him immobile. Now come on. We have to catch up with Happy and Erigor, or there won't be anything left of the surroundings they fight in."

"What? The cat went after Erigor. Then he is surely dead!" Kageyama exclaimed with glee.

"Hold your horses buddy. The amount of magical power I felt from Erigor is barely enough to give Happy a good work out. No, what I worry about is the collateral damage their fight will leave," Natsu said as Kageyama floated behind him. The bindings holding him up.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the station to see Wendy lying on the ground, unconscious, as Carla was using a healing magic to draw out some kind of purple wind out of Wendy's mouth. Erza, Gray, Mira, Lucy and Jade were looking at Wendy with a grim expression.

"What happened?" Natsu asked with a cold tone causing everyone to flinch.

"Erigor's **Wind Wall** spell seems to contain some kind of poison dust in it. When Wendy consumed some of the wind, she started gasping before she collapsed. Carla has been drawing out the poison but it seems that Happy has went after Erigor," Erza said with a grimace. Natsu nodded before walking forward, his hand bursting into green flames.

"Carla how much poison is still in her system?"

"About a third, why?"

"Then get back. The Flames of Pele should burn the rest away and heal her of the residual damage." Natsu said as he placed the ball of green flame on Wendy's heart. Within moments, the flame disappeared into Wendy's chest and a green glow formed around her body. A dark purple miasma was expunged from her mouth before the green glow dissipated and Wendy burst into green flames. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Mira screamed in alarm but were shocked when the fire suddenly dissipated. Within moments, Wendy groaned and sat up.

"That's the last time I eat polluted air!" Wendy said before shakily standing up.

"You should have expected that. Erigor knew who each and every one of us were. He planned accordingly. He factored in your Sky Dragon Slayer abilities into the equation and poisoned the **Wind Wall**."

"That's all fine and dandy, but how do we get out?" Mira asked with annoyance.

"I will burn it away!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin causing everyone except Wendy, Jade and Carla to face fault.

"Rally Flame Brain! How do you burn air?"

"I am with Gray, Natsu. No one can burn air!" Erza said sternly with Mira nodding with a patronizing smile.

"That's what you think. Why don't I show you?" Natsu asked as he walked forward as his hands burst into gold and black flames. "With the flames of a dragon in my right hand and the flames of a god in my left, bring them together I get… **Enryūjin no Kōen**!" The Golden flames and the black flames mixed into a ball of dark crimson flames that Natsu threw into the barrier. When the ball of dark crimson flames collided with the wall, it exploded. The crimson flames quickly ate through all of the wind wall before dissipating into the ether. "So how was it?"

"Only you Natsu!" Erza said with mock annoyance as the group walked towards the parked Magic Four Wheeler. Kageyama floating behind Natsu, still wrapped in ropes of flame.

* * *

Erigor flew as fast as he could. Lullaby was in a side pocket of his hakama. His scythe lying on his back. He was staring forward as the landscape flew by under him. He was nearing a large wooden bridge and just beyond the chasm that the bridge spanned was his destination.

"Not too long now! All of you flies shall see what happens when they mess with Erigor the Shinigami!" Erigor said with a sick grin on his face. He would have laughed out if he wasn't kicked to the ground. Getting up he saw Happy, till in his transformed state.

"This is the end of the line for you Erigor! Give up Lullaby and I will not beat you up… much," Happy said with an infuriating grin causing Erigor to see red.

"We will see about that fairy fly!" Erigor said as he swung his scythe at Happy launching a sharp blade of wind. As the wind blade neared Happy, the transformed cat didn't even blink as a small blast of light emitted from his body, intercepting and nullifying the blade.

"Is that all you've got? Not much, is it? I don't see why you are so feared. Any competent mage can defeat you." Happy taunted causing Erigor to slowly loose his cool. "How about I show you how it's done? **Light Blade**!" Happy raised his left leg in a perfect vertical split, light gathering at the tip of his toes and then swung it down causing a blade of light magic to be thrown at Erigor.

Erigor easily dodged with a mocking grin on his face as he made small gestures with his left hands fingers, "It seem that a fly only has a big bark and no bite! **Storm Bringer**!" A massive tornado of wind was created from the fingers and launched at Happy. Just as the tornado was about to hit him, Happy uttered his next spell.

" **Armour of Light** ," an intense light covered Happy's form just as the tornado hit him. For the next few moments the dark grey tornado was lit up for the inside and then suddenly it dissipated. Leaving behind a devastated landscape within which Happy stood with his luminescent body, now barely brighter than a distant star. "I must commend you for the power of your spell. It was able to deplete my half strength barrier without much trouble.

Happy clapped mockingly causing Erigor to grit his teeth. "You aren't the only one with a defensive spell, **Storm Mail**!" Erigor called out rotating his scythe in front of him as he crossed his arms. His violet magic seal formed in front of him just before dark grey wind covered him for feet to head in a vaguely humanoid shaped barrier.

"Now let's see who wins, **Storm Shred**!" Erigor's violet seal formed in front of him again and from it were launched a massive amount of sharp wind blades were launched towards Happy. As Erigor was activating his **Storm Mail** and **Storm Shred** spells, Happy was preparing his next spell. After sequentially moving his hands in various ways he brought his index and middle finger to his fore head and swiped them towards Erigor.

"Sweep away the darkness, **Rain of Light**!" A yellow magic circle formed in front of the fingers and a massive quantity of bolts of light emerged from the seal. Each light bolt easily nullified Erigor's wind blades and then the rest peppered Erigor's **Storm Mail**. When both spells ran out of energy, Erigor's Storm Mail seemed to have thinned out but was still active.

"See fly, your spell wasn't able to dispel my **Storm Mail**. Now die facing my strongest spell, **Emera Baram**!" Erigor called out as his **Storm** **Mail** changed form and covered him is vortexes of wind in the form of a cross. Then suddenly Erigor brought his hands together with his index and middle fingers in an X-shape. A sequence of magic seals formed swirling around a central seal. Form the seals a massive tornado of sharp wind blade was launched at Happy.

"Oh You of the dawn who wake and sleep,  
Oh You who are in limpness, dwelling a foretime in Nedit,  
I have appeared as Pakhet the Great,  
whose eyes are keen and whose claws are sharp,  
the lioness who sees and catches by night..." Happy chanted as his body glowed with intense golden light, lighting up the country side for miles. He then raised his right hand above his head. All the light condensed into a four clawed lion paw around his hand.

" **Claws of Pakhet**!" Happy intoned as he brought his hand down in a single swipe. From the clawed cat paw four thin yet condensed beams of light flew and struck the approaching tornado. Erigor watched shocked as the claws easily ripped through his spell and then struck him.

* * *

Natsu was driving the Four Wheeler recklessly. Erza sitting beside of him. Lucy, Gray, Mira, Wendy, Jade and Carla were inside the vehicle. Natsu took a quick turn revealing a large chasm right beside them. From the bridge spanning the chasm everyone could see the intense light that lit up the chasm. Kageyama, no longer bound in flame ropes watched with dread. He couldn't believe that monsters like the Fairy Tale Mages existed.

"Is that Happy?" Lucy asked in awe.

"That's right. It seems that he is preparing one of his five great spells. What it is, I don't know." Mira said as she watched with a small smile.

"From how the light seems to be concentrating into a small point, it's either **Claws of Pakhet** or **Judgement of Mafdet**. Both has same charging form. What shape the spell takes after casting will reveal the truth." Jade said as she focused on the fight with a telescope made of crystal.

"Let' hope it's not **Judgement of Mafdet**. I don't think that there will be even any remains of Erigor if he uses that spell." Wendy said grimly. The others nodded though it seemed that Natsu had increased the speed of the vehicle by a great margin.

"Don't worry it's the **Claws of Pakhet**." Jade said as everyone watched the bridge from the window with Erza and Natsu looking from their perch at the front of the Four Wheeler. As the tornado dissipated into nothing form the four thin beams of light, they saw Erigor being struck by the spell. Happy's spell then imploded upon itself and exploded in a massive column of golden light. When the light dissipated all they saw was that the sky was clear of clouds and the bridge cloaked in darkness.

"Hold on everyone. I am making a shortcut, here Erza take over for me." Natsu said as he handed the controls to Erza and then started making different hand seals. A crimson magic circle formed in his palms before he thrusted his hands downwards. A stream of orange-red flames formed under the Four Wheeler and headed towards the bridge. Erza moved the Four Wheeler onto the flame bridge and sped up. Driving for a few more minutes, they came upon the spot where Happy's last spell struck. Lucy and Kageyama looked around in shock at the devastation.

"Hey guys. Erigor is down. It seems that I may have gone overboard again. He probably has a concussion, multiple broken bones and probably a bit of internal bleeding. He should survive, hehehe!" Happy said sheepishly as he approached the group, dragging an unconscious Erigor behind him.

"At least you didn't completely destroy the bridge. It seems that you are finally being able to change the properties of your spells to be able to selectively targeting what to harm and what not to. Great job Happy!" Natsu said as he observed the bridge. "Most of the damage seems to be from wind, so we can't be blamed as you took down Erigor."

"Great job Happy now where is Lullaby?" Erza said with a smile.

"It's in Erigor's hakama pocket. Why don't we drag him to the Clover Town Knights Depot and then we can see if Lullaby can be destroyed." Happy said as he transformed back to his cat form and then jumped onto Natsu's head.

"Alright let's get Erigor on board." Erza said as she picked up the unconscious man and walked towards the Four Wheeler. Just as she neared the vehicle, it moved off towards Clover Town at a rapid pace.

 **A/N:**

 ** **Japanese Spell Translation _s_****

 ** _Kesshōryū no Kagitsume = Crystal Dragon's Claw_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. Please remember to leave Reviews. The more Reviews I get, the faster I will publish another chapter, though I will try and keep it on a monthly schedule.**_

 ** _SSG signing off._**


	5. Chapter 4 - Zeref's Demons

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Zeref's Demons**

As everyone stared at the rapidly shrinking Four Wheeler, Erza was the first to realize what happened. Throwing Erigor down onto the tracks, she proceeded to rummage through the hakama pockets of the knocked out dark mage.

"Damn! Lullaby's not here. I should have been keeping an eye on Kageyama? Please hit me!" Erza said as she bowed towards Wendy, only for the bluenette to awkwardly pat her on her head.

"It's not your fault Erza. I shouldn't have dispelled his bindings. He took the advantage of our kindness and spurned us. Let's hunt him down and teach him what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu said before walking off towards Clover Town.

"Your right Natsu! Let's go everyone. We have a dark magic artefact to recover." Erza said in her commanding tone. Getting nods of agreement from her fellow S-Class Mages. The non-S-Class mages just nodded in fear of inciting the redhead's wrath.

* * *

"Finally, just a little bit more!" A man partially hidden by shadows exclaimed as he walked through the deserted streets of a small town. In his hands was a creepy looking flute. The flute seemed to be made of wood with a three eyed skull at one end and tentacle like protrusions on the other. "Just you wait you old geezers. The time for Eisenwald comes!"

"Hello young man? What may you be doing roaming about so late at night?" An old man asked causing man with the flute to jump in surprise. The old man was shorter than a ten-year-old child was and was wearing a jester's outfit.

"Oh hello!" The man with the flute said nervously. "Um! I was… I was just looking for an audience. That is right; I was looking for an audience to hear my new music. I am a travelling musician you see!"

"That's a mighty creepy looking flute you have there," the old man observed causing the man with the flute to inwardly panic in fear of being caught.

"Um… it may look creepy, but it has a beautiful voice. Would you like to hear a song?" The man with the flute was inwardly praying that the old man would accept. He had realized who the old man was. Makarov Dreyar, The Third Master of Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

* * *

"Hurry! We have to warn the Guild Masters before it's too late!" Mira exclaimed as the Fairy Tail Group rushed towards the Guild Master Meeting Hall. As they neared their destination, they heard Kageyama ask their master to listen to a song. Before they could interrupt, the other Masters blocked them.

"Don't interfere. Let Maki handle the situation." Master Goldmine of Quartro Cerberus said with a smile.

"Are you sure Master Goldmine? Not that I do not trust Master, but that flute is Lullaby. A demon from the book of Zeref in its sealed state." Natsu asked with worry.

"Don't worry Natsu-kun! Maki can easily handle the situation. He is a Wizard Saint, much like you." Master Bob exclaimed with joy.

"Just watch young ones. See how he defeats his opponent with just words," Ooba Babasama of Lamia Scale said pointing at Makarov and Kageyama. In addition, watch they did only to be surprised at Makarov's words and Kageyama's reaction to it.

"You can't do it, can you? You are not a killer. Just lonely." Makarov said causing the hesitating Kageyama to stare in shock.

"What?"

"You feel as if you are weak, so you envy the strong. Weaklings will stay weak forever. However, weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that is why we form guilds, that is why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others will, and it may take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you will be able to smile and live strong." Kageyama watched helplessly as Makarov easily deduced the reason for his present behaviour and his fears. "So what will it be young man? Will you be a weakling who strives to remain alone thinking that is the path to strength, or will you overcome that weakness and obtain the greater strength you are entitled to?"

Kageyama stared at Makarov then to Lullaby in his hands and back to Makarov with a conflicted look in his eyes. The group of Fairy Tail mages watched with the rest of the Guild Masters as Makarov patiently waited for Kageyama's decision. The more experienced of the group easily saw that Makarov was subtly preparing to smack down Kageyama if he chose to follow through with his original plan. After half a minute of nerve-wracking anticipation, Kageyama finally sighed and hung his head.

"Alright you win. I will turn myself in!" The black haired man said with a sad sigh.

"That's a wonderful idea young man, and since you have decided to turn yourself in, you will even get leniency from the council, as long as you haven't killed anyone. You haven't killed anyone, right?"

"No not at all!" Kageyama exclaimed with vehemence getting a small smile from Makarov.

"Then you have nothing to worry about my child. After you have served your term in prison, why don't you come by Fairy Tail? We would love to have a mage of your calibre with us!" Makarov said getting gasps of surprise from most of the Fairy Tail mages except Natsu.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea Master. Kageyama is a strong mage. The only reason he lost so quickly was that he faced off against me. Now hand Lullaby over to me so that I can return it back to the Magic Council." Natsu asked with a menacing smile gracing his lips as he reached the end of the sentence. Sweating in fear, Kageyama quickly tried to comply with the pink haired mage's demand. As Kageyama was about to hand over the flute to Natsu, it glowed with unholy violet light, all the while a menacing voice emanating from it.

"I must say, I didn't think that words could easily crush the darkness in this one's heart. I stand corrected," the creepy voice said as the flute floated into the sky. The violet light intensifying as it covered the whole flute in a large violet orb of light. From within the orb, the monstrous true form of Lullaby could be seen taking form. "Though you humans are pathetic. Can't even play a simple flute, now I shall feast on your souls!"

"Happy, Carla, Lucy; I want you three to stand back and let us handle the situation. Masters, it would be wise to retreat when you can!" Natsu said as he and Wendy held hands and started giving off massive amounts of magic.

"The raging fires gives birth to an all devouring barrier!" Natsu chanted as a red magic circle formed under the forming Lullaby.

"The surging winds settle and form into a dissipating shield!" Wendy continued as her sky blue circle formed high in the sky, right above Lullaby.

" **Mōretsuna sora no ryū no kowarenai shōheki**!" Both finished at the same time as they thrust their clasped hands forward. A massive blaze of golden flames and a tornado of silver winds crashed into each other before settling down revealing a deep mauve barrier surrounding Lullaby, who had finally finished forming.

"You think a flimsy barrier will stop my curse?" Lullaby called out arrogantly before taking a deep breath and releasing a beam of black death magic at the barrier. To the demon's surprise, his magic was easily absorbed and negated by the barrier. "What? How?"

"Gray go!" Natsu called out causing the Ice Make mage to rush into the barrier. His body and face covered in black tribal markings.

" **Hyōma Zero no Hakū** ," Gray called out as he combined his Ice Make Magic with his newly awakened Devil Slayer magic. Pulling back the string of the long bow made of violet ice, a violet arrow made of ice formed. Then with a twang, the arrow flew towards the stunned demon, scoring a direct hit to its abdomen. With a howl of pain, Lullaby tried to pluck the arrow out only for it to shatter and freeze a small portion of the demon flutes body.

" **Requip: Giant Armour** ," Erza called out as she was covered in golden light before it dissipated revealing her wearing a different armour. Erza's body was covered in a yellow armour with her arms being covered in massive yellow and blue gauntlets. Her shoulder bore yellow and blue sharp tipped pauldrons. Moreover, her feet were armoured in blue armoured boots and yellow greaves. In her hands was a large lance in the shape of a cross.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul** ," Mira also called out quickly transforming into her demonic form. With both females ready, they nodded to each other before jumping into the barrier and proceeded to attack Lullaby, preventing the demon from releasing its song.

"Give me some time everyone! I just need to gather some magic before I can prepare a spell that should defeat if not outright kill Lullaby!" Happy called out to the three fighting mages getting nods of acknowledgement from them.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called out swinging down her Celestial Spirit Key. In a flash of golden light, a man bull appeared wearing a loincloth. A massive battle-axe on his back. "Taurus help the others out! We need time for Happy to prepare his spell!"

"As you wish Miss Lucy!" Taurus exclaimed with hearts for eyes as he jumped into the fray. Swinging his axe, Taurus intercepted a crushing fist Lullaby had thrown at Gray.

"Thanks Taurus!" Gray said before he threw out his gathered palms at Lullaby calling out, " **Ice-Make: Lance**!" An ice blue magic circle formed in front of his palms. Form the circle, a large quantity of ice spears launched out. As Lullaby was preoccupied with Gray and Taurus, double-teaming him, Erza and Mira retreated a little to catch their breaths.

"What do you think Mira? Should we use any more power?" Erza asked with a frown as she looked around at the surrounds inside the barrier. The garden was completely trashed, multiple craters had formed and many of the trees and shrubs splintered into tinder.

"I don't think so Erza, not with the condition of the barrier!"

"What do you mean?" Erza said looking up towards the barrier only to gasp in shock. "How did that happen? This barrier can handle an all-out fight between Gildarts and Natsu!"

"Every barrier has its weaknesses. It seems that if the ethernano absorption rate is higher than the expulsion rate, then it starts cracking from the pressure," Mira analysed getting a nod from Erza.

"Then we better help those two keep Lullaby busy till Happy's ready!" Erza said before jumping back into the fight. With a smirk, the white haired beauty raised up a palm before she started gathering dark magic with violet sparks running up her arms.

" **Evil Thunder**!" The black ball suddenly glowed violet with intense lightning covering it before exploding out in a massive arc of violet lightning. Erza, Taurus and Gray jumped back just as the arc struck Lullaby, lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lullaby screamed in pain as his wooden body started smouldering from the large amount of high voltage energy flowing through it.

* * *

Lucy just stared in wonder as Natsu and Wendy were chanting incantations under the breath, trying to keep the barrier from falling. At the same time, the group fighting Lullaby were increasing their pace, never giving Lullaby a chance to recover. The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage watched as Mirajane electrocuted Lullaby with powerful lightning. Gray freeze a portion of Lullaby's arm in violet ice and then Taurus shattering the ice, causing the frozen arm to shatter as well. She watched as Erza pierced Lullaby stomach with the De-Malevo-Lance, causing the demon to scream out in pain.

She then turned to see Jade transferred some of her magic power into Happy, who was glowing with gold light. A pair of magic circles made of unknown runes floating around the two as the magic energy continued to flow from the dragoness to the Exceed. Carla was moving her fingers drawing the strange runes, changing and modifying the circle as the transfer continued.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lucy jumped from the sudden statement. Turning towards the source, she saw Makarov and the other Guild Masters standing behind her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Master! I didn't see you there!" Lucy exclaimed as she called her beating heart.

"Amazing what **Dragon Script** can do, isn't it?" Makarov said again, causing his fellow Guild Master and Lucy to nod. "Carla developed it with some help from Levy and Wendy. It's based on the magical Draconic Script."

Lucy nodded before realizing something, "Why is Jade transferring her magic to Happy?"

"Happy fought Erigor, right?" Lucy nodded getting a grim smile from Makarov. "Then you should be able to understand why. If not, then it is no problem my dear. Happy is planning to use one of his most powerful spell. At this moment, he has barely a third of his container filled. He needs more than half, or he would die from sever magical exhaustion."

As Makarov was explaining to Lucy about Happy's predicament, Jade and Carla finally finished the magic power transfer. Within moments, Happy stood up and started chanting.

"O cobra, I am the flame which shines on the brows of the Chaos-gods of the Standard of Years. Be gone from me, for I am Mafdet!" The glowing magic aura intensified before it started gathering in Happy's cupped palms. When the entire aura was compacted into a small ball, the size of a ping-pong ball, Happy grinned.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE!" Jade called out just as Happy ran into the barrier and threw his cupped hands forward before jumping back. Erza, Mira and Gray also quickly retreated as the ball of golden light magic struck Lullaby in the chest and expanded. As Lullaby was completely encompassed in an orb of glowing golden light, Taurus quickly nodded to Lucy before returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

Just as the orb of light started shuddering, Happy called out the name of the spell, finishing the incantation. " **Judgement of Mafdet!** "

The orb suddenly exploded into a pillar of pure golden light. From within the pillar, the silhouette of Lullaby could be seen writhing in pain as the demon screamed in terror and outrage.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The pillar remained in existence for more than a minute, lighting up all of Clover Town and the surrounding countryside before finally dissipating, plunging the whole area into a sudden darkness. As everyone waited for their sight to return to normal, Kageyama just gawked on in awe at the power of his former enemies.

"Pathetic! Defeated by humans!" A sinister voice rang out from the crater. The lavender barrier having completely shattered from the immense strain it suffered. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw the massive form of Lullaby lying on his back. Parts of his chest and face were missing with both his arms and a leg crumbling to tinder.

"So you are still alive? Impressive, for a piece of charred wood," Natsu said as he approached the defeated demon. "Then again, if you didn't survive such a weak spell, then I would have thought that my brother was a fool when he created you and your brethren."

"What do… you mean?" Lullaby coughed out, grimacing in pain.

"That's for me to know and you to die without ever finding out! **Rengokuma no Taberu Honō**!" Natsu said as a small ball of crimson violet flames formed in the palm of his hand. With a grim face, he thrust it into Lullaby's face, causing the demon's whole body to burst into flame. Everyone looked on horrified as the screams of the demon rang out through the night as the crimson violet flames slowly devoured him. After five minute, the screaming finally died down as Lullaby suddenly crumbled into ash.

"Finally done!" Natsu said as he turned back to the gathered Guild Masters, his friends and Kageyama. The former Eisenwald mage stared at the pink haired boy with horror while everyone else stared at him in shock. Wendy was the first to shake out of her shocked state.

"I didn't expect you to be so cruel to Lullaby. He was already on deaths door, you know!"

"I know, but all of you realize that my **Rengoku no Metsuaku Mahō** will always torture those it's been used on. That is one of the reasons I do not use it much. Now enough about that. Carla do you think that you can repair the damage?"

"Not completely. The crater, I can level out again, but I can't do anything for the plants." Carla said as she quickly drew a few runes in the air. Within moments, the whole crater glowed with green light before it filled out leaving behind a brown field.

"Good job Carla!" Happy said with a smile. "Here, have a fish!" Everyone laughed out at the silly situation, Carla blushing but taking the fish Happy gave her before she requipped it away.

"Kids! All of you have done well. Now you can return to the Guild and wait for me. The meeting will end in a couple of hours. After that, I will take this young man to the Council before returning. Take a couple of days off to rest."

"Thanks Gramps!" Natsu and Happy said with a grin.

"As you wish Master!" Everyone else replied before heading towards the Magic Four Wheeler.

* * *

"Thanks for handling the situation so promptly Natsu. You don't know the amount of paperwork you just saved the old-timers from, not to mention little old me." The black haired beauty said with a wry grin. Natsu and Wendy grinned as well.

"That's true now how have you been Ultear?" Wendy asked pushing the pink haired mage away. "Why don't you be a dear and see what Jade is up to again. Let Ultear and I have our girl talk!"

Natsu just huffed before turning to leave their bedroom. Pausing at the door, he turned back to the blue haired mage he called his first mate and said, "She is also my mate you know? I have a right to talk with her as well!"

"We know Natsu, now make sure that Jade doesn't eat up all the meat again!" Wendy said with a huff at being interrupted. Natsu just pouted at the dismissal, but before he could leave, Ultear spoke up.

"Natsu, head to Galuna Island soon. I will be there, disguised as a man called Zalty. A mage called Lyon Vastia is trying to revive Deliora with a few other mages from Lamia Scale." Natsu and Wendy stiffened in concern.

"Are they Dark Mages?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth. Wendy glaring at nothing in particular, though her own teeth were clenched causing her jaw to pale a bit.

"Not that I can tell. All of them have seemed to have lost loved ones to the demon. Lyon was one of my mother's students. Gray being the other. He seems to be under the delusion of grandeur that he is strong enough to kill Deliora and in doing so would surpass mother."

"What does this have to do with your mother Ultear?" Wendy asked confused. The room was silent for a moment before a tear fell from Ultear's eyes. The Time Mage was about to answer when Natsu beat her to it.

"Ur Milkovich was one of the Wizard Saints. She was given the rank, posthumously, for sealing Deliora away using the forbidden spell **Iced Shell** at the cost of her life. Lyon is using **Moon Drip** to thaw out the Ice, isn't he?"

"That's right. Natsu, I think that I may have found a spell to reverse **Iced Shell**. The problem is that the amount of magic that will be required in reversing this particular spell will be more than a single mage could supply," Ultear said with a hope seeping into her voice.

"How much do you mean Ultear?" Natsu asked with a sigh.

"About all of yours and mine combined. That is if we do it alone. If we add Wendy and Happy, then only about half of our max capacity should be drained, give and take a bit."

"What do you think Wendy? Do you want to?" Natsu asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Do you two even need to ask that? You should ask Happy though."

"Thank you Wendy! You don't know what this means to me!" Ultear said with happy tears. "I will finally be able to find out why she abandoned me, even if I know that she had been deceived, I really want the closure."

"I know what it means to you more than you know Ultear. I am waiting to meet Grandine again you know," Wendy said with a small smile.

"Alright girls, I will be off. Have a pleasant conversation." Natsu said before leaving the room.

* * *

Natsu walked into the Guild Hall only to find all members running around like headless chickens. Making his way through the crowd towards the bar, he heard snippets of conversation. What he heard really scared him. Seeing Mira and Makarov sitting at the bar with serious expressions on their faces told him that what he heard was true.

"Did Ice Prick really head out on an S-Class with Lucy?"

"That he did Natsu. I do not know why he brought Lucy to this job, but I am worried. Gray should be able to handle it, but what about Lucy?" Mira asked with concern.

"That's really unlike Gray. Normally he goes solo or Erza bullies him into a job with her. Why would he ask Lucy to join him?" Carla said, as she appeared beside Natsu in human form with Happy, in cat form, clutched in her arms.

"Ay! This is really strange of him," Happy said in a rare moment of seriousness before he reverted to his usual cheery self. "Oi Natsu! When are we headed out for Galuna?"

"When Jade and Wendy get here. Now be quiet and enjoy this fish." Natsu handing Happy a whole fish.

"Why are you five headed out to Galuna anyway?" Mira asked as she handed Makarov another mug of beer.

"Primarily to help out Ultear with something, but there also seems to be a group of vengeful mages trying to revive Deliora to kill the demon for harming their loved ones." Natsu said offhandedly-causing Makarov to go pale in shock as he sputtered out his beer.

"Natsu head out right now? The other will catch up with you along with Erza," Makarov said in a panicked tone.

"Stop panicking Gramps and tell me why I need to catch up with Gray and Lucy?" Natsu said as he shook the Third Master of Fairy Tail by the shoulder. After calming down a bit, Makarov revealed the reason for his near mental breakdown.

"Gray and Lucy are headed to Galuna on a job request to purge a curse affecting the villagers." Makarov explained causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Carla, Happy! Wait for Wendy and Jade to show up and explain the situation. Tell them to catch up as soon as Erza returns."

"Got it!"

"Ay!" With a nod of his head, Natus vanished in a flash of gold, black and crimson violet flames.

* * *

"Where did Bobo go?" Lucy asked as she turned towards the stern of the boat only to see the man with a demonic arm having vanished.

"Huh! What do you mean Lucy?" Gray asked turning around only to be confused, "Where did the boatman go?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Lucy screamed in annoyance just before Gray gasped in shock. Seeing Gray stare past her shoulder, Lucy timidly looked over her shoulder to see a massive wave approaching the boat. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN FREEZE THAT!"

"SORRY NO CAN DO! IF I DID FREEZE IT, THEN MULTIPLE TONS OF SOLID ICE WOULD FALL ON TOP OF US! NOW ROW, ROW AS IF YOU'RE BEING CHASED BY DEMONS OF HELL!" Gray screamed out as he and Lucy quickly took an oar each and started rowing as fast as they could.

"IT'S ALMOST UPON US!"Lucy screamed out in fear.

"AND GALUNA ISLAND IS CLOSE AS WELL! WE SHOULD MAKE IT BEFORE THE WAVE HITS US!" Gray called out in panic. Just as the boat reached the shallows, the wave nearly swallowed them up.

"GRAY DO SOMETHING! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Lucy screamed in terror as she started choking Gray in her state of hysteria.

" **METSUJIN ŌGI: MOERU YŌNA HANDAN**!" A voice called out just before the wave was intercepted by a massive wave of black flames. Within moments, a thick cloud of steam covered the area.

"I know only one person able to conjure up such a powerful blaze of black flames. What are you doing here Natsu?" Gray deadpanned as the steam cleared out revealing Gray to have stripped down to his boxers, his whole body covered in small burns from the steam. Lucy on the other hand was only wet, having jumped into the water and submerged herself. After sputtering out a bit of water, Lucy turned to where Gray was looking to see the normally grinning pink haired mage with a serious expression on his face.

"I actually have a bit of business here Gray. Ultear called me in for a favour. I was supposed to send Lucy back to the Guild as the mission is now classified as a Decade Quest, but I don't think that will be possible until Erza and Wendy gets here with Jade, Happy and Carla."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's head to the village. I will explain on the way and Gray. Try and keep your temper in check until I have explained everything," Gray seeing the serious glint in Natsu's eyes nodded in agreement, as he covered himself in a thin layer of ice to soothe his burns.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Gray looked at Natsu with an incredulous look on his face. He could not believe what the fire mage was saying. To be able to reverse **Iced Shell** to return the user back to their original state was unheard of.

"I am not. The spell can be used to reverse such enchantments but the amount needed to reverse **Iced Shell** is too great for a single person. That is why Ultear called me in. She wanted Wendy, Happy, and I to join in the ritual. She expects that with the three of us joining in, we could easily reverse Iced Shell and still have half of our reserves."

"Why would Ultear even want to reverse **Iced Shell**? What connection does she have with Master Ur?" Gray asked, still sceptical about the situation. Lucy on the other hand was freaking out. She already had doubts about the S-Ranked Quest, now she was trapped in a SS-Ranked Quest with no way out.

"She has just as much if not more of a connection to Saint Milkovich than you or your fellow student has. Blood is thicker than water after all." Gray's eyes widened in shock at that statement.

"Master's daughter is alive?" Natsu just nodded, causing Gray's eyes to widen even more, "How?"

"That's what we would like to know. There are always three sides to a story, as Grandine always taught Wendy and me. I only know Ultear's side. After we resurrect Ur, we will get her side. Then we should be able to get the real story," Natsu said before coming to a stop in front of a massive wooden gate. "Open up! We are the Mages from Fairy Tail!"

"Are you now? The show us your marks!" One of Guards demanded from the top of the palisade wall. With pride Natsu, Gray and Lucy showed their Guild Marks. "Those seem to be real. You, girl strip!"

"HELL IF I WILL!" Lucy exclaimed in anger before kicking the gate hard enough to cause cracks to spread from the point of contact.

"Remind me to never piss her off," Gray whispered to Natsu, who nodded in agreement.

"Only if you do the same for me. She is nearly as scary as an enraged Erza."

"Sorry about that, he got overzealous in his duties again!" The other guard said looking over the edge of the wall. The offending guard was curled up in a foetal position after seeing the display of raw strength Lucy showed.

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem mayor?" Gray asked, still clad only in his boxers with a thin layer of ice covering his body.

"You see; the whole Island is cursed. About a couple of years ago, the beautiful silvery white moon suddenly turned an evil purple. Ever since then, when the moon comes out, we change into demons. At first, that was not much of a problem, every morning we would return to humans. That continued for some time until one day, some of the villager did not return to humans. They became complete demons. We were forced to kill them, our own nakama, for our own safety. I even had to kill my own son!" The man said showing a picture of Bobo.

"That can't be! That man brought us to the Island! His name is Bobo, right?" Gray asked in shock.

"That's right, but how?"

"His restless spirit must be trying to help dispel the curse!" One of the villagers said just before the whole villager cried out in pain. Looking on in horror, Lucy saw the villagers transform into demons with different coloured skins like purple, different shades of blue and red demon with horns or wings or even both.

"You see now young ones, look up and feast your eyes on the evil moon," the Mayor said pointing up. Gray and Lucy looked up to see the moon a deep violet in colour.

"Now I beg you! Save us from this curse. Destroy the moon, for it is the source of the curse!" The Mayor exclaimed causing Lucy and Gray to stare in shock.

"That's impossible! No one can destroy the moon!" Lucy exclaimed, though Gray remained quiet.

"Alright we will do it, but first we must investigate the ruins. The curse may even centre on there. If so, we wouldn't even need to destroy the moon." The villagers stared in shock before all of them started shouting all at once.

"You can't go there!"

"The temple is cursed!"

"We have tried that before, but every time we come close, we find ourselves back here with no memory!"

"QUIET!" Natsu screamed out causing all the outbursts to stop. "Are any of you qualified mages?"

"No but we know the reason behind the curse!" One of the villagers exclaimed arrogantly.

"Then be quiet and let us qualified mages investigate. Gray and I already have our suspicions. We just need to confirm it before we destroy the moon. We will rest this night before we investigate tomorrow morning." Natsu said with a subtle menace in his tone causing a shiver to run down everyone's spines.

* * *

"Hey guys close the windows! We do not want the purple moonlight to hit us. We would be cursed as well!" Lucy said with a shudder.

"You don't have to worry about that Lucy. The light only affects demons. The villagers are demons. The light caused their minds to forget that, so now they believe that they are humans cursed to become demons. Right Natsu?" Gray said causing Lucy to stare at Gray in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "You saw them transform as well! How can you say that they are demons when they were clearly humans cursed to become demons?"

"We are Devil Slayers. Our magic allows us to quickly analyse any demon we see. If they were truly humans cursed to become demons, then we would not have been able to analyse them until the change becomes irreversible. Anyway, we should get to sleep. The others should be meeting up with us at the Temple in the morning along with Ultear. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Natsu, Gray!" Lucy said before lying down and trying to sleep.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Gray woke up to screams from the villagers. Rushing out of the hut they slept in, the saw the villagers running about like headless chickens. With confused expressions, the trio turned to the source of the panic only to see a large pinkish-violet dragon with jade crystalline spikes on her back and sapphire blue horns was coming in for a landing in the Village Square. Natsu and Gray, with their slayer-enhanced eyes also saw two cats flying beside the dragon and on the dragon's back were two women. One was wearing armour and had flowing red hair and the other had flowing blue hair tied up in two ponytails and was wearing aquamarine pants and a sky blue top.

"CALM DOWN! There is no need to panic!" Natsu called out as he let out a pulse of magic causing the villagers to stop where they were.

"But the dragon!" The Mayor stated only to get snickers from Lucy and Gray.

"No need to fear the dragon Mayor. She is a Fairy Tail mage as well. With her are coming two more S-Class Mages and two A-Class ones. In fact, it will be easier now to dispel the curse, now that they are here." Natsu said with a smile getting surprised looks from the villagers. After a few moments of silence, the villagers turned back to the approaching dragon only to see her softly thumping onto the ground.

"Thanks for the lift Jade. Why don't you take a rest while the rest of us investigate the situation?" Erza said with smile getting a nod from the dragoness. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy! What's the situation?"

The trio watched as Erza and Wendy jumped down from Jade's back before the dragoness glowed and shrunk into a humanoid form with violet hair, jade earrings and wearing an emerald green kimono. The whole village watched in shock and awe at Jade's new form. As the group closed in, Natsu decided to explain the situation.

"Gray and Lucy's mission is to handle the curse. From a preliminary examination, we have already figured how to release the curse. We just need to confirm that the cause that we are thinking about is legitimate. We are going to head out to the temple now. Ultear will meet us disguised as a man named Zalty. Ultear sent me a message last night. There seems to be four other mages here. One of them is a rogue mage who uses Ice Make magic. He goes by the name Reitei. He is a fellow student of Gray's Master. The other three are a woman with pink hair; a man with ears like a dog and claws and the final man has blue hair. Their names are Sherry Blendy, Tobi Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki. They are members of Lamia Scale. Sherry use a caster magic called Doll Attack. It allows her to control any inanimate object. Tobi uses a holder magic with the poison claws of his. Yuka use Wave Magic. A type of caster magic designed to nullify a single type of magic at a time."

"I will handle Reitei. It is my duty as a fellow disciple to beat some senses in my wayward brother."

"Alright Gray. You handle Reitei." Erza said just as Lucy interrupted, "I can fight the woman, if you want. I have learned enough Light Magic to handle her." Erza looked surprised but nodded in agreement.

"Let me handle this Tobi guy. I would like to see him poison me!" Carla said with a chilling smile that caused a shiver to run down everyone's spines.

"The let me handle the Wave Magic user. I don't need magic to defeat such a weakling!" Jade exclaimed getting nods from everyone else.

"Then Wendy, Erza and Happy can help Ultear and me with the ritual. Now that everyone has their objectives, let's move out!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

As the group of Fairy Tail wizards walked through the forest, they came across a large rat that Gray took out before it could even realize what happened. It was quite sad really. Slipping on a frozen floor and knocking itself out. After that, the group moved closer to the ruins when a man in a strange mask appeared. Erza, Gray and Lucy readied themselves for a fight when Wendy commented, "Since when do you cross-dress Ultear?"

"WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed in shock with Gray following, equally shocked, "That is Master Ur's daughter?"

"That is Councillor Ultear?" Erza asked sceptically only to get a giggle from the man in front of them.

"Sorry, I needed to hide my identity. Else, how would I infiltrate the group? It is less strange for a man to appear suddenly than a woman, especially one who is on the Magic Council. I could not take the chance. You should know that the Moon Drip Ritual is nearly complete. We need to reverse the spell tonight or it will be too late. We also need some people to handle Deliora as after the Ritual, we would be incapacitated for a few minutes." Everyone nodded seriously. "Then I better be going. Meet me here as the moon rises. I only need Natsu, Happy and Wendy to help me. The rest of you can keep the idiots busy. One of them uses… "

"Wave Magic, I already told them. Do not worry about anything Ultear. We will get your mother out and kill Deliora as well. Did you know that the Village on the Island is filled with demons who have forgotten that they are demon?" Ultear juts blankly stared at Natsu before sighing.

"Alright, which one of you took the quest without reading all the details?" Gray and Lucy put up their hands only to cause Ultear to place her face in her palm. "I should have known. The Magic Council already knew about Galuna. We even made it mandatory that people who discriminates against demons be banned from the island, especially since they are harmless and peaceful."

"There's someone coming!" Jade said getting nods from nearly everyone present, only Lucy looked confused for a moment but nodded as well.

"I need to leave, you guys follow this passage. It will lead you to the chamber where Deliora is. Carla, here is a rune formula I need to you to draw that for the ritual. The instructions are on the scroll; make sure to draw the participant's circles at exactly ten feet from the frozen Deliora and in an arc." The disguised Ultear said as she threw a scroll to the cat girl in human form, who just nodded in her head.

"I want to ask, why don't we just work with them? Both our groups are planning to kill Deliora anyway!" Lucy asked getting a shocked look from everyone present. The strange mask Ultear was wearing slipped off revealing her beautiful face gaping at the Celestial Spirit Mage in shock.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ultear questioned herself before she shook her head to clear it. "I will see if they are willing to work with us. Be ready for a fight if they aren't."

"Go on ahead, Ultear. We will follow you to the group!" Wendy said when a white haired man entered the main room of the temple with Sherry Blendy, Tobi Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki. The man surveyed the group with a critical eye before staring at Ultear with surprise.

"Zalty, you are a woman?" He said with such a tone it caused everyone to snicker at how he stated the obvious.'

"Really, what gave it away?" Ultear said with a teasing smile causing the white haired man to growl in irritation. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you, if you are interested Lyon?"

Lyon raised an eyebrow before his eyes fell on Gray who waved back with a cheeky smile, "Hey there Lyon, still using Dynamic Ice Make?"

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lyon asked but without waiting for an answer he continued, "Are you here to witness me kill Deliora?"

"Don't kid yourself Lyon. You are not strong enough to kill Deliora yet. Your magic reserves are at the same level as an A-Class Mage. Even I would not be able to defeat Deliora without help and I am an S-Class Mage. Besides I came here to handle the quest the villagers gave out and now to help in the resurrection of Master Ur."

"What do you mean? There is no way to bring back Master Ur. You should know that **Iced Shell** can be thawed out but not reversed to the point the caster comes back alive." Lyon said with irritation only to get a smirk from the Fairy Tail Mages and Ultear.

"What would you do if there was a way?" Ultear asked with a small smile getting surprised looks from Lyon and his group. "You even get to fight Deliora as well!"

"How? If that were true, then I would agree with your proposition. It would be nice to show Master how much stronger I have become since that day!" Lyon said with a grin getting a grin from the group. "But why are you interested in bringing Master Ur back? Who are you Zalty?"

"The names Ultear Milkovich and Ur was my mother. I am a member of the Magic Council." Ultear said causing Sherry, Yuka and Tobi to sweat in fear while Lyon to nod in understanding.

"May I ask how you are alive? Master said her daughter had died from having too much magic in her?" Lyon asked getting a nod from Ultear.

"I would, but that can wait. It is better that we finish the ritual to reverse the enchantment before the moon rises." Everyone nodded in agreement, as Ultear lead everyone to the Chamber in which Deliora was being kept.

"That is one creepy demon and I have seen Lullaby!" Lucy commented getting strange looks from Lyon and his group. Seeing the strange looks, Lucy awkwardly smiled and said, "What? It is true! Deliora looks even creepier than Lullaby and he was a three eyed giant flute!"

The four mages just stared at her as Sherry asked, "How are you even alive? You don't feel that strong, it must be love!" Everyone stared at the pink haired mage with sweat drops running down their faces at the strange behaviour of the mage.

"Ahem, ignore Sherry. She has a strange obsession with love!" Tobi said only for Sherry to club the dog like man on the head with a curled fist. Ignoring the events that just happened, Ultear and Carla went ahead and prepared the rune formulas for the ritual. After three hours of constant work, the main circle and the three participant's circles were finally complete.

"Natsu, stand on the left circle after removing your seal!" Natsu nodded as a red magic circle with a dragon head formed under him. A coiling tattoo of an oriental dragon appeared around his exposed body before dissipating into the ether. At the same time, a massive magic presence filled the chamber causing those not used to it to sweat. As he had shrugged of his vest before releasing the seal, Lucy was able to get a direct view of Natsu's muscled body causing the Blonde Celestial Spirit Mage to blush.

"After Natsu was situated, Ultear turned to Wendy, "You take the right circle Wendy!" The blue haired slayer nodded as she walked into the circle Ultear indicated and waited for her next set of instructions. Ultear finally entered the central circle after requipping into a short red kimono.

"All of you, after using this ritual, we will be incapacitated for a few minutes! We need you to take us out of here along with my Mother, who will appear in the large circle. While some of you take us out of here the rest need to keep Deliora busy and if possible, kill him!" Ultear said getting nods from the rest. With a sigh, the black haired Time Mage turned her attention back to the task.

Taking a deep breath, Ultear stared speaking in a language none but Natsu and Wendy recognised but did not interrupt the black haired beauty with their observation. The magic circles under the three participants glowed as the magic circle craved into the ice glowed as well before a thin stream of magic emerged from the carved circle and started collecting in the large, unoccupied circle. For the next hour, the group watched in amazement as the ice became thinner and thinner while the gathered magic started solidifying into a woman made of ice.

As colour bled into the woman, starting with the tips of her black hair, cracks appeared on the ice surrounding Deliora. Within the cracking ice prison, everyone watched anxiously as the monster started twitching as a violet aura of magic started forming around the monsters body. Everyone watched with anticipation as the ritual finally ended. The woman that formed out of the ice twitched before opening her eyes with a groan. As she tried to sit up, she felt a large cloak being put on her and two sets of arms helping her sit up. Groggily looking about, she saw two faces that she vaguely recognized.

"Gray, Lyon, is that you?" The woman asked with a raspy voice getting two smiles in return.

"That's right Master Ur! It seems that you daughter was alive. She and a couple of friends of hers found a way to reverse **Iced Shell**." Lyon said causing the woman to jerk up in surprise.

"What? Ultear is alive?" Gray nodded when a loud roar caused the two boys and their master to stiffen. "No, what have you three done? Deliora is now free again to wreak havoc!" Ur said with fear and tried to stand up only to stumble into Gray's arms.

"Easy there Master Ur! Lyon and I will take you out of here to where Ultear, Natsu, and Wendy are resting. Then the rest of us will handle the demon bastard!" Ur stared at the boy in shock as a massive aura of magic started gathering in him. Beside her, she felt her other student, Lyon also freeze up in shock.

"Gray get Ur out of there!" A strict female voice called out causing the boy to hurry. When they came out of the cavern, Ur saw a runic barrier made for weird runes she had never seen before was erected some ways off. Inside the barrier was a woman that looked much like an adult version of her daughter, with her were a man with pink hair and a woman, a bit younger than her daughter who had long flowing blue hair. Before Ur could react, Gray had picked her and rushed her into the safety of the barrier.

Looking around, Ur saw a strange collection of people. There was a blonde haired woman in a blue and white top and blue mini-skirt, carrying a whip and a ring of keys. Then there was a red haired woman in armour. A pink haired woman, a man who looked like a dog, a blue haired man. Finally, there was a woman with violet hair in an emerald green kimono, a girl with white cat ears and tail and a man with blue cat ears and tail.

"How are you feeling mother?" A soft seductive voice asked causing the woman to turn and look at her grown up daughter. Ur stared at her for a moment before she smiled, "Is that really you Ultear?"

"That's right mother, now how are you feeling?" Ultear said with a smile.

"I am feeling a little sluggish, but first of all, why did you release Deliora? I know that you wanted to reunite with me, but are the lives of innocents worth it?" Ur asked with a frown getting an understanding smile from her daughter.

"We have a collection of powerful mages here. Many of us are S-Class with a fair number of A-Class mages. Do not worry about Deliora. Though he has been revived, I can sense that he has been greatly weakened. Gray there with a bit of help from Jade, Happy, Erza, and Lyon should easily be able to defeat Delioira."

"Are you all crazy? Deliora probably has the greatest regeneration ability of all the Etherious! Only a spell like Iced Shell or powerful Devil Slayer Magic can stop him!" Ur exclaimed in shock only for the pink haired man and the blue haired woman to chuckle.

"Then you don't have to worry, Wendy and I are Devil Slayers just as Gray is. After we recover from the after effects of the ritual, we will be able to wipe the floor with the overgrown monkey! I am Natsu and this is Wendy. We are the only know All-Slayers on Earthland!"

"What do you mean my All-Slayers?" Ur asked in confusion only for Ultear to grin. Natsu chuckled before answering, "Wendy and I have Devil, Dragon, and God Slayer magic. Carla are you sure the barrier will hold?"

The white cat eared woman replied, "Sure do. It will absorb any curse and then dissipate it into the sky. Natsu nodded just as a massive roar was followed by a massive figure jumping out of the top of the mountain. Ur watched with fear as everyone except the pink haired woman, blonde haired woman, the dog like man, and the blue haired man charged at the demon.

* * *

" **Requip: Armadura Fairy Armor**!" Erza called, bright yellow light engulfed her body before dissipating revealing Erza clad in a two-tone pink armour with two swords clutched in her hands. The hand-guards were shaped like a pair of wings while the blade was silver with a black core.

"You aren't holding back, are you Erza?" Gray asked getting a stern glare from the woman.

"This isn't time to hold back Gray!" Erza snapped before she pointed one of her swords at Deliora and charged forward as large quantities of green magic energy congregated around the blade, " **Fairy Burst**!"

Shrugging, Gray grinned before his magic spiked. Black tribal patterns formed around his body. With a roar, Gray charged forward as well, his whole body glowing with icy-blue magic. As he neared Deliora, the glow subsided revealing Gray's body covered in a thin film of ice. Two black wings made of ice erupted from his back along with a barbed tail and two devil horns from his forehead. " **Devil Trigger**!"

Flying on his new ice wings, an intense violet blue aura engulfed Gray's body before it compacted into his outstretched fist. " **Shimo o hau: Senkō ken**!"

"Don't count me out!" Jade exclaimed as she glowed before transforming into her dragon form surprising everyone who did not know. "Take this **Kesshōryū no Hōkō**!" Jade screamed as she launched a massive beam of glittering pink energy at the demon.

Beside them, Happy started a chant, "O cobra, I am the flame which shines on the brows of the Chaos-gods of the Standard of Years. Be gone from me, for I am Mafdet!" An intense glowing magic aura formed around Happy before it started gathering in the cat's cupped palms. When the entire aura was compacted into a small ball, the size of a ping-pong ball, Happy grinned and thrust his palms out calling out, " **Judgement of Mafdet**!"

Lyon shrugged and threw his own spell into the mix. Moulding his magic he brought forth two large ice dragons and sent them flying at Deliora, " **Ice Make: Twin Dragons**!"

* * *

Ur, Yuka, Sherry, and Tobi watched in awe at the powerful spells the Fairy Tail Mages and Lyon were casting. Erza charged forward at extreme speeds and pierced Deliora with her magic infused blade before jumping back causing a massive explosion of green magic to occur. At the same time, Gray struck Deliora on the chest and pierced through leaving behind a massive hole that was slowly filling up with violet frost. Right after that, the glittering beam of pink magic struck exploding in a dome glittering pink dust, followed by the small orb of yellow magic engulfed Deliora in an orb of the same magic before exploding in a massive pillar of yellow light. Finally, the Lyon's ice dragons collided with the demon encasing it in ice.

"Is it finally over?" Sherry asked with hope only to watch with horror as Deliora broke out of the ice, his chest glowing with violet magic trying to heal him. The frost slowed the healing process down but looking at everyone who participated in the battle, they could see that Happy, Lyon, and Gray were tired. Each of their spell took a great deal of magic to cast.

"What do we do?" Ur asked in frustration as she saw the three tired mages being brought into the barrier by a pink haired woman in a maid uniform and a man-bull. Ur realized they were Celestial spirits from the way the blonde haired woman was addressing them.

"It's time we join in. The after effects of the ritual are nearly over!" Natsu said as his magic aura started rising. Beside him, Wendy and Ultear followed his example and raised their magic aura. After becoming comfortable, they were about to charge out of the barrier when Erza swung her swords in a cross pattern releasing two massive crescents of green magic. At the same time, intense pink magic engulfed Jade's dragon body before the whole aura was compressed into a small ball in her fist. Throwing her fist out, simultaneously Erza and Jade called out the names of their spells.

" **Fairy Cross Slash**!"

" **Metsuryū Ōgi: Namiutsu Kesshō Sekka Sesshoku**!"

The crescent blades of green magic easily slashed through Deliora's arms causing the demon to roar out in defiance. Right after that, Jade's spell struck. The small ball of glittering pink energy that flew from the dragoness's fist collided with the demon and exploded. When the glittering pink light dissipated, everyone saw that Deliora was now armless and encased in glittering pink crystal. Jade grinned before she snapped her claws causing the crystal to shatter into dust along with Deliora, who seemed to have been turned to crystal as well.

"Damn, I wanted to test out a new spell!" Natsu exclaimed with mock anger getting a giggle from Ultear and Wendy.

"Why would you want to test new spells on a demon like Deliora? That is suicidal!" Carla said in a monotone causing Natsu to pout and the rest to chuckle and giggle at the pink haired slayers expense.

"That as anticlimactic! What the hell kind of magic allows a woman to change into a dragon?" Ur asked with shock only for everyone in the know to start chuckling. After watching with irritation for few moments Ur finally snapped, "Will you tell me what's so funny?"

Calming herself down, Ultear said, "Jade isn't a human transforming into a dragon, by the way that is possible. She is a dragon in who takes human form. She is Natsu and Wendy's adoptive sister. Their respective Dragon parents had her together."

Ur and the rest stared at her with black faces before they screamed out, "EHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** **Japanese Spell Translation _s_****

 ** _Mōretsuna sora no ryū no kowarenai shōheki = Unbreakable barrier of the Blazing Sky Dragon_**

 ** _Hyōma Zero no Hakū = Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow_**

 ** _Rengokuma no Taberu Honō = Purgatory Devil's Devouring Flames_**

 ** _Rengoku no Metsuaku Mahō = Purgatory Devil Slayer Magic_**

 ** _Metsujin Ōgi: Moeru Yōna Handan = God Slayer Secret Art: Blazing Judgement_**

 ** _Kesshōryū no Hōkō = Crystal Dragon's Roar_**

 ** _Shimo o hau: Senkō ken = Creeping Frost: Drilling Fist_**

 ** _Metsuryū Ōgi: Namiutsu Kesshō Sekka Sesshoku = Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Crystal Petrifing Contact_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. Please remember to leave Reviews. The more Reviews I get, the faster I will publish another chapter, though I will try and keep it on a monthly schedule.**_

 ** _SSG signing off._**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Tides of War

_**Disclaimer: - I, SSG-Goku3397, do not own Fairy Tail and any related matter. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama. The only thing that I do own is the plot of this story and any original Spells, Magic, concepts and OC's that are present within the story.**_

* * *

A/N: ALL SLAYER SPELLS WILL BE IN JAPANESE! ALL OTHER SPELLS WILL BE IN ENGLISH! THIS IS MY WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN SLAYER'S AND NORMAL MAGES!

* * *

"Speech"

 **Spells**

 _Letters / Written Information_

" _Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Tides of War**

"I still can't believe that magic can collect and crystalize in the sky like that!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement. Around her, her Guild Mates, Ur and Ultear smiled indulgently.

"Magic is an amalgamation of energy flowing in nature and the energy flowing through us. Like all things we humans make, there are always consequences. Poisons in water causes pollution of water, so too much magic should cause magic pollution," Ur said. "The pollution caused by the magic crystalized into the layer that was producing the purple moon. Remember this Lucy, every spell has a cost. Be sure to be prepared to pay the cost to cast it."

"Like your **Iced Shell** mother?" Ultear asked with a teasing grin causing Ur to blush in embarrassment.

"Yes like my **Iced Shell**! I can name a couple of similar sacrifice based spells from the top of my head as well. None of their costs are pretty." Ur said in with a tone that caused all the Mages other than Lucy to look grim. Lucy on the other hand had a shiver run down her spine.

"You mean Black Magic, don't you?" Lucy asked with a tremble in her voice. Ur looked at Lucy for a moment before nodding. "I hope to never see such magic in the future!"

"All of us hope that, but unfortunately there will always be some idiot out there practicing such magic." Ur said getting a nod from Ultear.

"I know want you mean. Natsu, they are preparing to move soon. Probably by the time your S-Class Promotion Exams come by." Ultear said cryptically getting a nod from Natsu and confused looks from the rest.

"What do you mean Ultear?" Wendy asked with trepidation. Natsu was never serious, the news made him serious and that isn't a good thing.

"Natsu will tell you if you need to know. Its Wizard Saint business," Wendy nodded but sported a doubtful look on her face.

"Are you going to follow us back to Magnolia Ultear?" Erza asked with curiosity causing Ultear to shake her head.

"Can't at the moment. I have a lot of paperwork to do back at HQ. I will be by soon though. Where are you going to go mother, Fairy Tail with Natsu and the others or with me?"

Ur hummed as she thought of her choices before replying, "I will head to Fairy Tail. I better join up with a Guild. Following you is fine, but I am an independent woman. I need to work for a living. Besides, if I came with you, I would only distract you from your duties."

Ultear nodded with an understanding expression, "I understand mother. Gray, you better keep her safe…" Seeing the deadly aura covering Ultear, Gray quickly nodded his head in fear of retaliation. "Good, then bye everyone. I will take the train to the Capital first. I need to meet up with King Fiore. I will see you all soon!"

Everyone watched as Ultear headed towards a different platform while the others headed towards the train bound for Magnolia.

* * *

"Aren't those members of Fairy Tail?"

"I wonder if they know or not?"

"I feel sorry for them."

The group of Fairy Tail Mages heard as they passed through the streets of Magnolia towards their beloved Guild.

"Um guys, is it normal for the people to mutter like that?" Lucy asked with a timid mumble getting frowns from the veteran members of her Guild. Erza was the one to speak, "Not really Lucy. They only muttered like this before the Gildarts Shift was implemented or when someone of us had caused massive damage."

"How massive?"

"Trust me Lugi, you don't want to know!" Happy exclaimed with a nervous expression.

"It's Lucy you damned cat!"

"Happy is right Lucy. The last time this happened was when Natsu completely destroyed one of the Magic Council's Wizard Saint Candidate Testing Sites during his Wizard Saint Candidacy Test. Luckily, we didn't have to pay for the damage as the Council expected things like that to happen, but not at the hands of a single Mage who isn't one of the Four Gods of Ishgar."

Lucy gaped at Wendy before turning her attention to Natsu. Without realizing, Lucy followed the group to their Guild in a trance like state, not being able to understand the monstrous power Natsu possessed. In her dazed state, she didn't realize the group had stopped until she collided with Gray. Shaking off her shock, she looked up to berate the Ice Make Mage when she caught sight of the condition of her Guild Hall.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked as in front of the group, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall was completely trashed. Massive iron pillars were thrust through the building at multiple points. Even someone without any engineering experience could tell that the whole hall needed to be rebuilt from scratch.

"It seems some kind of iron manipulation based magic." Ur analysed clinically when a massive heat flooded the area. At the same time, wind started blowing about erratically. The ground beneath Gray and Jade froze and crystallized respectively. The ground beneath Erza cracked from the sheer magic pressure she was releasing. Happy's body was glowing with a pale golden aura of light magic. Carla was the only one in the group beside Lucy and Ur who wasn't reacting.

"All of you calm down. Your magic is manifesting physically. Lucy isn't ready to survive such an onslaught and Ur is still recovering." Carla called out sharply causing the heat to vanish along with the winds, Gray's icy aura, Jade's crystallizing aura, Erza's magic pressure and Happy's golden aura.

"You are right Carla. As long as no one was hurt, a destroyed building isn't much but petty bullying. We are better than Phantom Lord." Erza said after taking a calming breath.

"Ah Erza, what does this have to do with Phantom Lord?"

"Because the damage was done by Black Steel Gajeel. Phantom Lords Iron Dragon Slayer. We have had a strong rivalry with Phantom Lord for a long time now. The Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla is a Wizard Saint as well. He is ranked right under Master Makarov who is ranked right under Natsu."

"But Natsu is the Fifth Wizard Saint! That would mean that Master is the sixth and Jose Porla is the seventh." Lucy stated in shock.

"Oh you guys are already here. Come down to the cellar. Master said that it will be our base of operations until the Hall is rebuilt." The Group looked to the alley beside the Guild Hall to see Mira peeking out.

"No one was hurt, right?" Wendy asked with concern.

"They came in the night when the place was empty. No one was hurt. Do you think Master would be this laid back if someone was?"

"You are right Mira. I just got carried away." Wendy said with a blush.

"That's alright, follow me…" Mira said and was about to walk back into the alley when she spotted Ur. "Oh and who is this accompanying you?"

"Oh right, Mira this is Ur Milkovich, my master in Ice Mage Magic. Her, until now though to be dead, daughter found a ritual to reverse the process of **Iced Shell**. After performing the ritual, we had Ur back and had to kill a resurrected Deliora, but that's a normal job for me!" Gray said with a grin before getting a fist to the head from his master.

"What do you mean normal job for you? Don't tell me you have been hunting down demons since that fateful day and what happened to your clothes? I thought I told you to get over that bad habit!" Mira looked stunned at the interaction, especially the comment on Gray's stripping habit, since the woman was stripping at the same time.

"I am an Ice Devil Slayer, of course one of my common jobs would be to take down demons. Besides you are one to talk. What happened to your clothes?" Gray shot back getting a glare from his teacher.

"What's that Gaki? Have you grownup so much that you think you can talk back to your master?" Ur queried as a massive freezing aura formed around her. At the same time another freezing aura formed around him as black tribal markings formed on his body.

"It seems that they truly are master and pupil. Is she here to join Fairy Tail? Because if so, then she is a perfect candidate." Mira said with a chuckle. Beside the quarrelling Ice Make Mages, the rest of the group just sweat dropped.

"She is planning to join Fairy Tail and with her, we gain another S-Class Mage." Natsu said with a grin. Beside him, Erza and Wendy looked at the quarrelling pair with a glare.

"That's enough the both of you! We need to meet up with master and the both of you, learn Requip Magic to store your clothes in!" Erza barked out before marching into the alley and down the stairs into the cellar.

* * *

"Master what are we going to do in retaliation?" Gray asked as soon as Makarov fell in his sights.

Makarov, who was drinking beer from a large mug, just looked up at Gray with stern eyes and said, "We aren't retaliating. The Hall is just that, a hall. We members are the true Guild. Phantom Lord were cowards when they attacked a material possession in hopes of unsettling us. Well they failed. As long as one of our members aren't attacked, we have no need to stoop to their level. Is that clear Gray?"

"Yes Master, by the way, I would like to introduce you to someone." Gray said getting a cocked eyebrow from Makarov. With curiosity, the old Guild Master looked over the shoulder of one of his surrogate children and was surprised to see a woman who he had only seen in photos. A woman who was posthumously awarded the rank of Wizard Saint a few years ago for sealing away Deliora at the cost of her life.

"Ur Milkovich, the Mistress of the Frozen Gardens. I must say that it is a wonderful surprise to see a fellow Wizard Saint who was declared dead in action. May I ask how you survived?" Makarov asked without his usual perverted behaviour, especially since Ur had stripped to her underwear without realizing it.

"The daughter I thought had died, but was very much alive found a ritual to reverse the effects of the **Iced Shell** spell I used. Then with the help of Saint Dragneel and Miss Dragneel were able to easily reverse the effects of **Iced Shell** , though it had released Deliora in the process."

Makarov nodded before turning to Natsu, "I believe that you took care of the demon?"

"No Gramps. Erza, Gray, Happy, Jade and Gray fellow pupil Lyon took down Deliora with ease. There was no need for myself, Wendy and Ultear to join."

Makarov nodded before saying, "Good job everyone. But first, Gray as punishment, you are hereby banned from taking S-Class Missions for the next month. You took Lucy to an S-Class Mission without her having proper experience or backup other than you and her celestial spirits. She may have learned enough Light Magic to easily be a High B-Rank Mage and with the celestial spirit magic, a borderline S-Rank Mage, but she doesn't have the experience to be taken on them without extra backup. What you did was both overestimate your abilities and put a fellow Guild Member in danger. I hope that you learned your lesson?"

"Yes master. You are right in that I shouldn't have brought Lucy without another S-Rank Mage with us, but to be fair, the mission dealt with the dispelling of a curse. I didn't think it would require any fighting. Then there was the offer of a Gold Zodiac Spirit Key. I thought it would help Lucy ease into the life of a Fairy Tail Mage and witness the dangers of an S-Class Mission with a simple request."

"Be that as it may, you should have still taken someone else with you, like Mira. Next, I believe that you wish to join Fairy Tail, am I mistaken Saint Milkovich?"

"Not at all Saint Dreyar, and please call me Ur. I heard that I was give the honorary title of Wizard Saint for sealing away Deliora, but I am not really used to such honours."

Makarov nodded before turning to Mira, "Mira dear, can you please give Ur her Guild Mark. I need to talk with Natsu about something that has been bothering me."

Mira nodded and pulled Ur with her towards the small desk at the end of the cellar. At the same time Makarov stood up and motioned for Natsu to follow him.

* * *

Reaching outside, Natsu followed Makarov towards the river side. As they reached the banks, the two sat down and let a serene silence fill them. After a half-an-hour Makarov finally spoke up. "It has come to my attention that Jude Heartfilia has employed Phantom Lord to find his estranged daughter. I believe that Phantom means to use this to declare war against us. Natsu, I need you to keep an eye on Lucy. Jose isn't scrupulous enough not to use the situation to his own advantage. Lucy is in great danger. I want you to invite Lucy to stay at your home for the moment."

Natsu sat silently for a moment before said, "Sure thing gramps, but should I tell Lucy?"

"Do you think it wise? It may cause her to hate herself."

"Not if we make her understand that Jose is using the situation for his own gain. I am sure that Lucy will understand if we explain."

Makarov nodded, "Do as you feel best Natsu, but tell her after she is secure at your home. With you, Wendy, Jade, Happy and Carly. Phantom would be suicidal to attack."

"Count us in as well Master!" A female voice said causing the two to nod.

"Sure thing Erza, Gray. You two bring Lucy to my home this evening. I will head out and prepare the guest room with Wendy and Carla."

"Sure thing Natsu. See you tonight." Erza said before grabbing Gray by his ear, "Let's go Gray. We need to keep an eye on Lucy."

* * *

"So why are we all staying at the Dragneel's?" Lucy asked as she sat down on the couch beside Erza, sipping a cup of tea.

"Master thought it wise that we all keep in groups. He fears Phantom Lord attacking anyone who is alone." Wendy said as she set down a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Lucy asked as he finished her tea and picked up the book on Light Magic she borrowed from Happy.

"Aye sir! Phantom Lord aren't known for their kindness. It is better to be safe than sorry."

"Happy is right. I don't know how Jose Porla became a Wizard Saint, but that man is as far from being a saint as I am from being a princess." Erza said with a frown as she requipped into a pair of grey flannel pyjamas with red clouds.

"Let's stop talking ill of my peers shall we." Natsu said getting a nod from everyone as Gray walked into the room in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes!" Erza growled seeing the Ice Make Mage only for Gray to grin.

"Sorry Erza, but I do sleep in my boxers, so I am completely ready for bed. So who's up for a game?"

"If it doesn't contain drinking, I am in!" Natsu said getting a frown from Erza.

"Why no drinking?" Erza asked with a frown, "Drinking makes the games fun!"

"Erza, really. We are not here to have a party. We are staying together because of the threat. Getting inebriated won't help if we are attacked." Wendy scolded causing the redheaded mage to blush in embarrassment.

"You are right Wendy. Please hit me!" Erza said with a bow. Wendy just shook her head before ignoring the redhead. "As for games, I am not participating and I advise you all as much sleep as possible. Ur has already retired to her room. So should you!" Wendy said as she nibbled through a few cookies.

"Aye, I agree with Wendy. I have a bad feeling." Happy said as he munched on a raw fish.

"Me too," Carla said getting serious looks from everyone present, even Lucy. Jade swallowed the quartzite she was chewing before asking the question floating in everyone's mind. "What did you see Carla?"

"Master being deadly ill from Magic Deficiency Syndrome." Carla said with a sad frown that was mirrored on everyone's faces.

"Did you see how he got it?" Wendy asked only for the white cat to shake her head no.

Sighing, Natsu stood up and said, "Then I think following Wendy's suggestion is for the best. We don't know how, but I can hazard a guess that it was from a battle with Phantom Lord." Everyone nodded and stood up before heading to bed.

"Oh right, before we go to sleep, I need to inform you that your father has hired Phantom to bring you back. Don't blame yourself for the attack Lucy. As much as I hate to admit it, Jose isn't a scrupulous person not to use the mission as a cover to attack Fairy Tail. Even if your father didn't recruit them for this mission, Jose would have found a different reason to attack. You being a member of a Fairy Tail is just a bonus."

"You are a genuine idiot Natsu. You don't reveal such information like that!" Carla scolded while Lucy looked depressed at the news. "And Lucy, no matter how blunt Natsu was, he was right. Phantom Lord are barely a legal Guild. They are known to use dirty tactics to cheat their customers, and no one dares complaint out of fear of retaliation. Jose does have strong political connections after all."

Lucy nodded with a small smile, "Thanks for letting me know Natsu and thanks Carla for cheering me up. Besides the mission is basically a kidnapping. Even if my father ordered it, if I am not mistaken, kidnapping missions are banned just like assassination missions, right?"

"That's the way to look at things Lucy. Besides, you are a Fairy Tail mage and Fairy Tail protects its own!" Erza said with enthusiasm. Everyone nodded in agreement causing Lucy to gain happy tears before hugging her friends. after releasing everyone from the hug, Lucy bid everyone goodnight and left for her room.

* * *

A large crowd of people were congregated around a large tree, whispering among themselves with horrified tones. As a group of Fairy Tail mages reached the area, Natsu started pushing his way through the crowd until he came to the tree. His fellow mages right behind him. As the group laid their eyes on the spectacle, Lucy, Carla, Ur and Wendy gave off horrified gasps. At the same time, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Jade clenched their teeth to control their anger.

"Who could have done this?" Lucy sobbed as she and Wendy rushed forward with Carla.

"Black Steel Gajeel!" Wendy growled out as her usually kind brown eye adopted a hard glint in them, the pupils turning into vertical slits. The air around Wendy was swirling in an agitated fashion. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, on my mark, pull the metal rods out of their arms… ONE… TWO… THREE… NOW!"

Not hesitating for even a moment, the aforementioned trio quickly pulled out the metal rods out of the arms of the members of Team Shadow Gear. At the same time, a pink aura surrounded Wendy before her hair turned pink, white feather like scales formed around her wrists and ankles and her eyes turned a draconic yellow.

"What's going on here?" Makarov's voice cut through the horrified atmosphere drawing the attention of everyone present excluding Wendy who just closed her eyes and let the pink aura flow out of her and surround the members of Team Shadow Gear. Makarov watched with a grim expression as the wounds started to heal at an incredible rate. For the next few moments, everyone was silently watching Wendy heal her Guild mates. After the wound completely vanished, the only proof of their presence being the blood coating Team Shadow Gear's arms.

"How are they Wendy?" Wendy took a deep breath before her hair turned back to her normal blue colour. Her eyes reverted to the kind brown eyes instead of the yellow draconic ones and the white feathery scales dispersed along with the pink aura that surrounded her.

"They are going to be alright Master. They just need a couple of days of rest."

Makarov nodded with a relieved expression before turning to the gathered crowd. The old Guild Master saw that all of the members of the Guild who hadn't left on Jobs were present. All of them showing anger at the fate of Team Shadow Gear. Looking around with a steely glint in his eyes, Makarov roared out, "THEY CAN INSULT US! THEY CAN DESTROY OUR GUILD HALL! BUT HARMING ONE OF MY CHILDREN IS THE LAST STRAW! PHANTOM LORD WILL WISH THEY NEVER POKED THE SLEEP DRAGON THAT IS FAIRY TAIL! WE ARE GOING TO WAR!"

A massive roar exploded out of the gathered members as Mira started giving off a deadly aura. Beside her Erza was sporting a savage grin, her hand on the pommel of the sword sheathed at her hip. The ground beneath Gray and Jade were crystallizing, ice under Gray and rubies under Jade. Happy was glowing with a low light, preparing to transform into his battle form. Only Natsu, Ur and Carla were quiet, though the latter out of respect for the victims and the former for trying to control his power lest he slips and incinerates everything within a mile of himself.

* * *

"Ah man, why did everyone leave me behind. I know that Phantom is targeting me, but still, wouldn't I have been safer with everyone else?" A busty blonde grumbled to the platinum haired beauty walking beside her.

"While it is true that being with everyone else is safer, there is still a danger of being overwhelmed and then kidnapped during the chaos of a war. Besides you have me here to protect you, even if they send one of the Element 4, I can take care of them myself. So no need to worry Lucy. Instead, we should keep our vigil on Team Shadow Gear so that some Phantom coward don't attack them again."

Lucy nodded with a smile, "You are right Mira. It's just, I am feeling useless. I have trained hard for the past few months after joining Fairy Tail. I may not be S-Class like you, but with the combination of my Light Magic, my Celestial Spirit Magic and the Urano Metria, even if I haven't completely mastered the spell yet, with enough time to prepare, I can still use it. Anyway, with all my abilities, I should be able to hold my own, right?"

"That's right Lucy, that is also the reason we were assigned to watch over Team Shadow Gear until they wake up." Mira said with a smile as Lucy nodded at her words.

"I doubt that little fairies. No matter what you learn, you all will remain weak!" A malicious voice called out from behind the two young women causing them to jump forward while twisting to face the source. Mira glowing with her Take Over magic, ready to transform into one of her demon forms. Beside her Lucy had her left arm raised, light magic shining at the tips of her extended index and ring fingers while her right hand clutched the key of Virgo.

Seeing the person who had sneaked up on them, Mira gasped in shock before transforming into her most powerful form. " **Satan Soul: Halphas**!"

Seeing Mira change into a form that was giving off an overwhelming aura, Lucy decided to play it safe and summon her spirit, " **Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**!" In a flash of golden light, Virgo appeared in her usual short maid outfit.

"Princess, how may I be of service!" Vergo said before sensing the man's malicious presence and turned to the man with a deep frown on her face as she settled into a fighting stance.

"My what power, it seems that the ants have learned to make their bite a bit stronger that before. Unfortunately, that won't be enough." The man said with an evil grin.

"What do you want Jose Porla? Or are you just an advanced **Though Projection**?" Mira asked with concern.

"Oh I am no though projection. Too bad Makarov will have his magic drained by the trap we set. I am sure that by this time tomorrow, Makarov will be dead from Magic Deficiency Syndrome and Fairy Tail will be reduced to the trash they are!" Before either mage could react, dark shades surrounded them before quickly overwhelming them. The last though both had was that they had to warn the others by any means necessary.

"Virgo! Warn the others!" Lucy cried out as she fainted. Virgo nodded and vanished in a flash of golden light.

"Warn them all you want. It will be Phantom Lord that will be the victor!" Jose said as he picked up the unconscious Lucy and headed out of town.

* * *

"Man I wish I was there to teach the Fairies a lesson!" A man whined while others around him nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. Gajeel got to have all the fun. From what I hear, he sent three members to the hospital!"

Before anyone could comment, the doors to the Guild Hall exploded into splinters causing everyone to look at entrance. All they saw was the silhouette of a man with raging crimson flames immolating him. Behind him, a large crowd of people were present.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

A small diminutive man rushed forward with a cry, "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME KNOCKING!"

With that declaration, the rest of the Fairy Tail mages rushed in through the broken doors and started attacking the Phantom Lord Mages within.

"He's a monster!" A Phantom Lord Mage exclaimed in fear.

"YOU HAVE HARMED THIS MONSTERS CHILDREN! NOW SUFFER!" Makarov declared as he stomped on a group of Phantom Lord Mages.

"It is unmanly to attack unprovoked!" Elfman said as he punched one of the Phantom Lord Mages into the wall knocking her unconscious before partially transforming his arms into that of a lizard man and jumping at a group of cowering Phantom Lord Mages.

"Dance my Blades!" Erza called out as she sent a wave of swords at the Phantom Lord Mages in front of her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GAJEEL AND THE ELEMENT 4?" A Phantom Lord Mage cried out in fear just before Wendy punched the man into a pillar, knocking him unconscious.

At the broken doors, Natsu watched with cold detachment as the Phantom Lord Mages were being massacred by his Guild Mates. Every now and then, Natsu would cast a spell to help one of his friends out of a tough situation, but never involved himself directly in fear of losing control. His inner dragon was roaring for blood.

A sudden commotion caught his attention as Makarov shouted out, "Natsu, I am leaving you in charge, while I go and handle Jose. Keep everyone safe!"

Natsu just nodded as he kept his eyes on the commotion. Gajeel had dropped out the rafters and knocked out some of his own guild mates before taunting Wendy.

"There isn't enough place for three dragons in the sky, Sky Maiden, Crimson Phoenix!"

"You are wrong there, Black Steel. There is only place for three, but not four!" Wendy taunted as Jade released a massive **Kesshōryū no Hōkō** , knocking out most of her opponents.

"Wash away the darkness, **Heavenly Rain**!" Happy called our releasing an overwhelming rain of yellow arrows of light from a massive yellow magic circle above his opponents, also knocking them out with ease.

"Jade! Handle Black Steel. Wendy, head up. The Master needs you!" Natsu suddenly called out causing Jade and Wendy to nod.

"Like I will let you!" Gajeel started only for a ball of glittering pink energy to strike him in the face and explode.

" **Kesshōryū no Kareina Bakuhatsu**!" Jade said with a smirk as Gajeel launched a massive **Tetsuryū** **no** **Hōkō** at her giving Wendy the chance to escape. Jade met the Gajeel's roar with one of her own.

* * *

"JOSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Makarov shouted as he rushed up to the third floor.

"Ah Makarov, you are finally here!"

"Jose! How dare you attack my children? I am now going to return you the pain, three fold!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Makarov. It was just business. Besides, I am not even here. Right now, I am retrieving Lucy Heartfilia after subduing her and defeating your lovely Mirajane. Also, I would look behind you. As that will be the last thing you do before you succumb to Magic Deficiency Syndrome!" Jose said with a dark chuckle as Makarov finally felt a presence suddenly appear behind him.

"It is sorrowful that you must die in such a way!" The man said, crying.

"Aria of the Element 4!" Makarov said as he prepared to punch the man when suddenly violet-blue magic circles appeared around him. Makarov cried out in pain as his magic was sucked out of him. Right before he lost consciousness, he saw a flash of blue as Aria was punched out of the way before he escaped by teleporting away.

* * *

An enraged roar echoed from the top floor drawing everyone's attention as a heavy magical presence started pressing down on everyone. The roar was reminiscent of a dragon and everyone in Fairy Tail recognized it to be Wendy's causing them to worry. Wendy was a sweet girl and rarely angered. For her to be enraged enough to roar like that was not good.

Everyone stopped and looked up to see the very ceiling starting to crack from the massive magical pressure. Seeing that the ceiling was about to collapse, Natsu growled and ordered, "Everyone! Retreat back outside. The Ceiling is about to collapse!"

As Natsu ordered, all the Fairy Tail Mages except Jade retreated. The conscious Phantom Lord Mages tried to escape as well only for a barrier of crimson violet flames to block their path. Before they could even react, Natsu grinned as he thrust his palms forward calling out, " **Rengokuma no Bakuretsu Kabe**!"

Before any of the trapped mages could even react, the circular wall of crimson violet flames rushed inwards, imploding upon itself in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, all the trapped mages were unconscious with multiple third degree burns all over their bodies. Right after the explosion, Jade casted her next spell catching Gajeel by surprise and through in through the front wall. A point blank, **Kesshōryū no Kenkaku** is quite the effective technique.

Natsu walked out just as Wendy crashed through the ceiling with Makarov clutched in her arms. Wendy's hair was pink and white feather like scales hade formed around her wrists and ankles. Her brown eyes were now golden and the pupils were slits. With a single glance, everyone realized that Wendy had gone into Dragon Force.

"What happened Wendy? Where is Jose?" Natsu asked approaching her as Gajeel made his escape at the shock that had gripped nearly everyone from Fairy Tail. Right before he escaped, Jade growled in anger before releasing a massive **Kesshōryū no Hōkō** at Gajeel, clipping him on the shoulder.

"Aria drained and dispersed Masters magic into the air. He would have soon died if I wasn't present!" Wendy said with an angry growl as the very air around the Phantom Lord Guild Hall started glowing a pale ethereal white. "I am using the extra power and control over I get wind in Dragon Force to help collect and transfer the dispersed magic back into Master. Now, stop disturbing me. I need to focus!"

"What should we do Natsu? With Master incapacitated, you are the only one at the moment who can fight Jose." Erza said walking up to the duo of Demon Dragon God Slayers. She was being accompanied by Gray and Ur.

"We retreat to Magnolia and regroup. After Wendy has stabilized the old man and returned the dispersed magic into him, he will need time to recover. With master out of count, Jose will attack us there. We shore up defences and wait for the bastard to come at us. It will be then that we destroy him." Natsu said with deadly glare.

"Drawing the enemy to home turf is a good decision Natsu. I will help anyway I can, though I am not that familiar with Magnolia yet. It is the least I can do for all that you and Fairy Tail have done for me, my daughter and my wayward student." Ur said with a reassuring smile.

Natsu nodded with a smile and replied, "Your skills will be very much appreciated Ur. I would like it if you and Gray would handle defence of the Guild Hall."

Ur and Gray nodded when the air glowed green before funnelling into Makarov's chest before the glow faded as Wendy released her hold on Dragon Force. "Done, Master should be up by tomorrow. Annoying everyone with his perverted antics."

Natsu nodded as he picked up their small Master and turned to the group of Fairy Tail mages. With a solemn expression, Natsu said, "We retreat to Magnolia, where Master can rest. Be prepared for the bastards to attack us there. When that happens, we shall show them that Fairy Tail is a sleeping dragon. AND…"

"…AND POKING A SLEEPING DRAGON ONLY LEADS TO GETTING YOUR ASSES HANDED TO YOU!" The group shouted back causing Natsu, Wendy and Jade to nod in agreement.

"Then back to Magnolia! We have a siege to prepare for! FAIRY TAIL!"

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone shouted with enthusiasm before turning and rushing back towards Magnolia.

* * *

Lucy was trapped in cell, high up in a tower. Jose had brought her here and placed a magic restraining cuff on her wrists. As she waited for Jose to show himself, a sudden sound drew her attention to the lone window. Looking outside, Lucy was shocked to see Natsu flying with his fire wings and grinning.

"Yo Luce, ready to go back home?"

"How did you find me Natsu?" Lucy asked with awe.

"Mira regained consciousness and contacted me through a communication lacrima. I just started searching for your scent and tracked you down here. Come on let's go. I sent a Though Projection to Jose to keep him busy."

"A little tied up at the moment Natsu. I don't have access to my magic." Lucy said holding up her wrists. Natsu nodded before saying, "Then press yourself to the wall on the left. I will melt the wall and then carry you out of here."

"Thank you Natsu! It seems that I have brought you only trouble. Alright go head!" Lucy eclaimed as she pressed herself in to the small alcove in the wall. Suddenly a massive wave of heat passed over her, causing her to be drenched in sweat, before a cool breeze brushed her sweaty skin, causing her to shiver.

Before she even realized, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and took hold of her wrists before he conjured flames around their joined hands. Oddly, the flames were silver in colour and didn't even harm her but the metal cuffs vaporized in an instant. As Lucy stared at her hand in shock, she felt Natsu pick her up like a bride and headed towards the destroyed wall.

"I didn't think that you could five feet of igneous rock in less than a second!" Lucy exclaimed as she observed the glowing red stone flowing around the melted hole.

Natsu just grinned before jumping out as the wings of flame manifested on his back, causing him to start floating in the air. With a single flap, Natsu and Lucy were off towards Magnolia and Fairy Tail. As they flew at a leisurely pace, Lucy snuggled her head into Natsu's chest.

"I wish he wasn't taken. He is the best boyfriend material I have ever met!" Lucy though to herself as she tightened her arms around Natsu's neck. She took a deep breath and blushed when she felt aroused by Natsu's manly scent.

Even though Natsu couldn't read her mind, with his enhanced senses, Natsu picked up Lucy's hormones and realized that Lucy likes him. It reminded him of the time he met Ultear. The Time Mage was quite a handful at the start, but at least she has calmed down now. Lucy's emotions caused him to smile. Wendy was right. Lucy would accept his feeling for her. Now it would be up to Wendy to subtly let the Celestial Spirit Mage know that Natsu still had two places free in his heart of two more mates.

* * *

"Natsu! Lucy!" Wendy screamed as she rushed towards the two mentioned mages. Natsu had just landed on the ground and had placed Lucy back on her feet when Wendy bowled into them, pulling both into a hug. "I was so worried, when I heard that you went to get Lucy back. Why the hell didn't you bring back up?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and said, "Didn't have time. Besides, Jose wouldn't have dared to do anything against me either. Not if he wanted to be destroyed."

Wendy ignored Natsu and addressed Lucy with a concerned look, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Lucy smiled as she reassured the blue haired girl, "I am fine Wendy. Natsu found me and then got me out before Jose or any of the other Phantoms could do anything to me."

Wendy nodded before saying, "I moved Master to Porlyusica. She will be able to help even more with her immense experience. I healed Mira and she is ready to bash some heads in. Erza has organized the rest of the guild. Everyone is ready to bring down the bastards!"

The growl at the end caused everyone to shiver at the malice in the tone from usually sweet girl. Natsu nodded before pulsing his magic drawing everyone's attention to him. When he was sure that he had everyone's attention, Natsu spoke up. "As you all know; we are at war with Phantom Lord. Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom has pulled a dirty trick and has had Masters magic drained. Luckily, Wendy was easily able to gather the dispersed magic and infused master with is lost magic. While master is recuperating, we will hold down the fort. Phantom will come here to forcefully take Lucy and to destroy us." An uncomfortable silence followed the declaration. "WELL LET THEM COME! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL, AND WE DON'T ABANDON OUR NAKAMA! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL, AND WE DESTROY ANY WHO THINKS TO EVEN LOOK AT OUR NAKAMA WRONG!"

All the gathered Fairy Tail Mages cheered causing the glass panes of the windows all around Magnolia to vibrate with the massive sound. As the cheering died down, the dragon slayers, Gray and Jade picked up a faint booming sound turning. Turning to source, both gaped at the contraption they saw. Seeing the stunned expressions on their faces, everyone turned to see the mechanical marvel striding towards them.

"Is that…" Mira trailed off as Wendy finished for her, "…The Phantom Lord Guild Hall?"

"That must be the greatest mechanical marvel I have come across."

"I agree with you there Ur, but we have to be careful. The amount of magic required to run such a monstrosity is beyond even us Wizard Saints. It must be drawing power from either massive lacrima, or from a collaborative attempt of the Sound Four, Black Steel and Jose."

"FAIRY TAIL! I GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE. HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA, AND I WILL SHOW YOU MERCY!"

"YOU SHOW US MERCY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JOSE? YOU ARE THE WEAKEST OF THE WIZARD SAINTS AND WOULD HAVE BEEN REMOVED IF GILDARTS ACCEPTED THE POSITION AS THE FIFTH! NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME. END THIS FARCE AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT PHANTOM LORD ISN'T DISBANDED!"

"INSOLENT BRAT! JUST EBCAUSE YOU ARE THE FIRST GOD OF ISHGAR MEANS NOTHING! MY JUPITER CANNON WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE! PHANTOM LORD IS THE GREATES, STRONGEST GUILD!"

"Natsu, Jose is crazy, if he is willing to use a Jupiter Cannon. We have to stop him!" Lucy cried out in panic only for Natsu to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Turning to the gathered mages around him, Natsu said, "Erza, Mira, Ur and I will help the rest of the Guild from being overwhelmed by Jose's shades. Jade, Elfman, Wendy, Gray and Happy will infiltrate the Guild Hall. I will take out the Jupiter Cannon right after I counter its first shot. I have a feeling that Joes will pull something worse after that."

Everyone nodded as the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon started shining with a pale yellow light. Natsu walked forward as a magic seal formed over his head and chain like magical constructs became visible wrapped all around him. As Natsu took step after step, the chains started cracking before they shattered causing a pillar of silver flames to rise high into the sky.

"Was he keeping his true power sealed?" Ur asked with a shocked expression causing everyone to chuckle as Wendy nodded while staring at Natsu in appreciation.

As the pillar faded, Natsu was revealed to everyone. His hair had become shaggier and silvery blue tribal tattoos covered parts of his exposed skin and one could conclude that the tattoos must also be present under his clothes. Natsu took a deep breath just as the Jupiter Cannon fired its yellow-white beam of destruction. Just as Natsu was about to cast his spell, an orange haired silhouette of a massive man appeared in front of him, causing Natsu to grin and release the magic he gathered to cast his spell.

Everyone was surprised as the man raised his hands as a pillar of white magic engulfed him, causing nearly everyone to gulp at the quantity of magic being released. The man threw his hands forwards calling out the name of his spell, " **Disassemble**!"

A massive white net of magic flew from the man's hands and wrapped around the beam of destructive magic before constricting, causing the beam to be deconstructed into small cubes of harmless energy before the cubes dispersed into the aether. A cheer rang out from the Fairy Tail mages as they recognized who had just stepped in to protect them, in Natsu's place.

"Leave some work for us old-timers Natsu!" The man said with a shit eating grin causing a similar grin to develop on Natsu's face.

"Good to have you back Gildarts. I need you to help Erza, Mira, Ur and I out here while Jade, Elfman, Gray, Wendy, and Happy infiltrates the Phantom Guild. Now stand back. I need to take out the stupid Jupiter Cannon."

"Why? I can just keep disassembling the stupid beams. Let them dry out the magic reserves of the lacrima batteries." Gildarts asked only for Cana to smack the man in the back of the head before pointing at the mass of shades rushing towards them while the Guild Hall had transformed into a massive robot, with the Jupiter Cannon being charged again.

"That's some piece of engineering!" Gildarts said with an impressed tone.

"Fight now be impressed later dad!" Cana said as she unleashed a barrage of spells at the approaching shades with the rest of her Guildmates following her example.

" **Enmaryūjin no Kōen**!" Natsu conjured a ball of silver flames between his palms before launching it towards the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon. As the ball of silver flames touched the barrel, a massive explosion occurred that shook everyone to the bones from the generated shockwaves. When the smoke cleared, the front half of the mechanical robot was missing.

"A bit too much, don't you think Natsu?" Gildarts said with a critical expression. Natsu just clicked his tongue before looking at the infiltration squad.

"Don't hold back, and make sure that you retreat if you find that you are outclassed. We don't want to lose anyone due to their pride! Go!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Japanese Spell Translation _s_**

 ** _Kesshōryū no Hōkō = Crystal Dragon's Roar_**

 ** _Kesshōryū no Kareina Bakuhatsu = Crystal Dragon's Brilliant Explosion_**

 ** _Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar_**

 ** _Rengokuma no Bakuretsu Kabe = Purgatory Devil's Implosion Wall_**

 ** _Kesshōryū no Kenkaku = Crystal Dragon's Sword Horn_**

 ** _Enmaryūjin no Kōen = Flame Demonic Dragon God's Brillinat Flame_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Hey Everyone! Long time no read! I hope you like this new chapter. Please remember to leave Reviews. The updates will be slow as I am watching the new season of Fairy Tail and will re-watch the old seasons as I write, so please bear with me.**_

 _ **Thank you for sticking around for so long.**_

 ** _SSG._**


	7. AN

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone,** **sorry about missing updates. The shit that kept popping up just became a crap ton of it when my PC went on its Next Great Adventure far before I planned it to. Along with that, I am planning to head to Canada in hopes of a better employment opportunity. The protocols are taking up a lot of time. I will try to update my stories by writing the chapters on my smartphone, but due to to size of the keyboard, it can take some time.**

 **SSG.**


End file.
